Hunting The Shield
by britbailey87
Summary: Everyone knows the phenom. The Undertaker. But what most people don't know is he has a daughter. A daughter that will be debuting on Monday night raw! Will she follow in her father's footsteps or will her crazy side come out?
1. Personal bio

Ana-Lucia Calaway, born October 31st 1990 started training at the young age of 13. 5 years later she was in NXT fighting alongside some of the best new talent the industry has. Having gotten training from Jeff Hardy she was known for a high flying risk taking style which separated her from the rest of the women. She didn't have many friends in NXT mainly for the fact that a lot of them seemed fake and she hated drama.

Ana stood at 5" with light skin, long black hair and pale green eyes. She is the true definition of an underdog. The constant judgement of in ring ability based on her height only caused her to fight harder and train longer. One of her more popular moves which people don't see often is the bait and switch. All it is, is when she is knocked onto the mat or fakes taking a long time to get up and the opponent puts space between them to taunt or set up another move she quickly gets up catching them with a super kick.

Only certain situations she can pull it off making it a rare move but when she does pull it off she does it quickly. Her other finisher is a moonsault off the top turnbuckle. One thing her father and Jeff had taught her was to constantly alter your moveset. Learn new things to catch your opponent off guard but never forget your origins. Ana's ring name is Ana Hunt and the catchphrase the fans gave her is 'When the Hunter Becomes the Hunted.' And 'Don't Hunt What You Can't Kill.'


	2. First Day Jitters

Ana had just finished a match against Baylee who in her mind is one of her more tougher opponents. Drenched in sweat and a few bruises here and there she made her way to the Gm's office having gotten word that they needed to speak with her. Honestly it worried her because she was never called into the office so she hoped she wasn't getting in trouble.

Once she reached the office she knocked hearing a 'come in' she quietly opened the door freezing when she saw who was present. "Uncle Hunter? What are you doing here?"

There stood Triple H and Stephanie McMahon. They were rarely seen down in NXT unless they were scouting during practices. Pulling her into a hug he chuckled. "What? I can't visit my favorite niece?"

Hugging back she laughed. "You only visit when you need something." Scoffing at her answer he playfully shoved her away.

"Fine I'll just take my offer and leave." That confused her. What offer did he have and how did it concern her?

Curiosity was getting the best of her. "What's the offer?"

Stephanie stepped forward with some papers in her hand. "This is a contract for you. We would like you to join Monday night raw."

There was no way they were serious? They wanted Ana to join the main roster? She knew her uncle there was a catch involved.

"What's the catch?" They explained to her that she would be in a storyline maybe a rivalry that will make the fans go insane. Most of it would be improvised and to make things more realistic the other person will start it. Agreeing with the terms Ana eagerly signed the contract. She had some packing and arranging to do then she would head to New York for Raw.

—-skip to Monday night raw—-

Walking into the arena with her duffel bag over her shoulder Ana looked around happily considering she's here as a wrestler and not a guest of her fathers. Sadly all the years away made her forget where everything is. Not really paying attention to where she was walking she accidentally bumped into someone.

Ana recognized the women as Eve Torres. "I'm sorry. I should have been paying attention."

Scoffing she rolled her eyes. "Yeah you should have been. Wannabes should know their place."

Who was she calling a wannabe? Ana never really bragged about it but she is a 2nd generation wrestler. A little respect would be nice. Or at least common decency to not be a bitch. Not wanting to deal with her attitude Ana walked away in hopes to find catering because she was starving.

Walking into catering Ana smiled seeing some familiar faces. She was pulled out of her trance by John Cena yelling her name.

"Is that little miss Calaway i see?" Smiling he brought her into a hug.

"John I love you but your muscles are suffocating me." He chuckled then let go. He was a little confused as to why she was here but happy nonetheless that she was.

"What are you doing here kiddo?" She glared at him for calling her kiddo. Knowing he says it cause of how short she is.

"Well i debut tonight." This surprised John. Very very few people knew she was debuting. Wrapping an arm around her John led her to catering to introduce her to some new faces and surprise older ones.

She met tons of new faces and from what she could tell they liked her. John's little tour was brought to an end when Ana was pulled away by the Bellas.

"Oh my god Ana we've missed you so much!" They squealed as they hugged her tight. At this rate she wasn't gonna make it to the end of the show because she was gonna suffocate. But she didn't have the heart to tell them to let go. They watched out for her back in the day and were practically her sisters.

"I've missed you girls too!" She said hugging them back before John pulled them away.

They all grabbed some food before sitting down to catch up. They had some time to kill since the show didn't start for another hour.

"Can i get your advice on something?" Ana asked out of the blue. To be honest she was a little nervous with this storyline. Not knowing who it was with gave her anxiety. At first she thought it was a rivalry storyline with Eve but she just hates everyone from what she heard.

"I'm in this storyline possible rivalry but i don't know who its with and i won't know until they start it. And its all improv."

The trio could tell why this worried the girl. Getting called up is an exciting and emotional moment. Add an improv storyline into that and that can cause emotional overload. Plus if its improv they could build up an alliance just to make it a betrayal.

"Well kiddo the best thing you can do is take a deep breath. Relax. And take it day by day. Stressing won't help you. This is your first day here. Take some time to get familiar with the arena, the superstars, and the crowd."

The advice made her feel a little better. Nikki perked up like she always does when she has an idea.

"John you have an improv promo tonight at the start of the show. Why not take Ana out with you? Get the good vibes from the crowd. It might help with the nerves."

Ana actually quiet liked that idea. It would help get her mind off of everything and she would get used to how many fans are here.

"Sounds good. Why don't you girls show her the locker room and help her get used to backstage?"

Agreeing with the plan the girls took Ana away from catering. First they stopped at the locker room so she could get ready and drop her stuff off, then they showed her were hair and makeup was, gorilla, trainers office, boss mans office, and knowing Ana, a nice quiet hallway to get away and prep for matches.

By the end of the tour it was almost time for the show to start so the girls handed her off to John before walking away to get ready themselves.

"You ready to do this kiddo?" He looked down at the nervous girl.

She had no idea if she was. Honestly she was freaking out. But she smiled and nodded anyway because she was excited as well. Listening to Rawa theme and the fireworks they waited patiently for Johns music. He instructed her to wait until he called her out. There was a brief pause between Raws them and Johns so the commentators could recap important events to hype tonight.

Johns music was met with a mixture of boos and cheers just how he liked it. The crowd got more vocal as he ran out on stage. Ana watched on the tv next to the curtain with a smile on her face. Once he entered the ring John requested a microphone. He waited for the crowd to die down before talking.

"St. Louis is a lively town tonight I tell ya!" He paused letting them cheer.

"Now i know you all are expecting me to sit out here for the first half hour of the show making jokes about people backstage or somehow manage to get myself in trouble or address the attack from the shield. I was but things change. Tonight has been flipped upside down because of one person." The crowd replied with 'what?'

"They are surprised me enough i had to come out here and address it. This person has had a very special place in my heart for a long time. They are constantly breaking boundaries you wouldn't believe they could without seeing it in person. So please let me introduce to you. The Hunter. Ana Hunt!"

' _I'm taking back the crown  
I'm all dressed up and naked  
I see what's mine and take it (Finders keepers, losers weepers)  
Oh yeah  
The crown  
So close I can taste it!'_

Ana's theme blasted throughout the arena causing the crowd to go crazy. Which was a normal reaction for an NXT call up. But when Ana left NXT she was fave so it looks like that was carrying over to Raw. Ana walked out on stage doing her normal gimmick. (Her entrance is like paige's) waving at fans as she walked down the ramp, John held the ropes open for her causing her go roll her eyes. Walking to the corner she grabbed a mic, waving at Jerry in the process.

"Hey St. Louis!" The crowd cheered causing her to smile. Once the crowd calmed down John went to speak but was interrupted by music.

' _I hear voices in my head_

 _They council me_

 _They understand_

 _They talk to me.'_

The pair looked to the stage. Ana was slightly worried that Randy was the one she was doing a storyline with. Walking at a slightly faster pace than normal the crowd watched in anticipation as Randy got into the ring and in a blink of an eye engulfed Ana in a hug. This caused the crowd to go wild because its slightly out of character for Randy.

"I've missed you so much bug." He whispered in her ear. And it was true he missed her more than anything.

"I missed you too Randall." That caused Randy to groan he hated when she called him that. Letting go of each other. John stepped forward with a serious look on his face.

"I'm only gonna say this once so everyone in the back listen close. This girl right here is like our sister. She is family. You come after her you have me to deal with."

That was the same little speech he gave everyone down in NXT which he found ridiculous. She can handle herself but she knew he was worried because WWE has been more like the attitude era these days which the company has slowly been trying to lean towards lately.

Once again music blasted through the arena but this time boos mixed with it causing Ana's blood to run cold.

' _Sierra_

 _Hotel_

 _India_

 _Echo_

 _Lima_

 _Delta_

The Shield'


	3. Unlikely Savior

The Shield stood at the top of the stairs with emotionless faces. For some reason in her gut Ana knew this was her storyline buddies. Hunter would do something like this. Keeping direct eye contact they started making their way down the stairs.

"Ana get out of the ring. Now." John and Randy quickly got her out of the ring before getting ready for a fight.

The Shield surrounded the ring watching the pair closely before quickly going in for the attack. It wasn't soon after The numbers gain came into effect. John and Randy laid on the mat while Roman and Seth kept attacking. Ana was frozen watching as Dean got out of the ring walking closer to her. It seemed the closer he got the more the fans… cheered?

Flashing his signature smirk Dean watched and observed the way Ana was reacting. She was frozen in place yet had a hard look on her face.

"No need to be scared doll." If looks could kill he'd be 6 feet under with the glare she was giving him.

"I have a name so i suggest you use it Ambrose." Obviously not used to the back talk he bent down to get eye level with her. The smirk still firm on his face but he wasn't happy.

"You better show me some respect darlin and watch your mouth."

Scoffing Ana crossed her arms. "I don't have to do shit."

Seth and Roman called Deans name. They had to head back up since the promo time was almost up.

"Watch your back darlin. I'm watching you." With a final smirk and a kiss on the cheek Dean walked back up the stairs with his brothers listening to the crowd going wild.

Ana stayed frozen in her spot trying to contemplate what just happened only to snapped out of her thoughts by a beaten Randy.

"Come on bug time to go backstage." They walked backstage Ana trying to support the two men the best she could. Once they got past the curtain the Bellas instantly started scolding the boys which was kinda funny.

"Girls it's alright. I wasn't hurt. And those three just put themselves in my sights." And what that means is if they keep messing with her the way they are. It won't be pretty.

A stagehand ran up to the group. "Ana you have a match in 20 minutes."

Ana smiled and thanked him before waving to her friends so she could go get ready. She got ready quickly so she can go stretch. Getting into the zone aka her character she zoned everything and everyone out. Or at least tried to. Normally it wouldn't be a problem but The Shield, mainly Dean keep plaguing her thoughts.

Out of everyone in the company why did they choose those 3? What could they possibly gain with this storyline? Groaning she shook her head getting rid of the thoughts and questions. Startled by someone tapping her shoulder she elbow them in the stomach before spinning around to attack only to stop when she noticed the mess of dirty blond hair and black attire.

"Geez Ambrose you scared the shit out of me." She was holding back a smile because she did feel bad for hitting him.

"That's a hell of an elbow you got there darlin." He stood up straight and rubbed his stomach.

"Next time don't sneak up on me Ambrose and i won't hit you." She had a point. One that he was gonna try to remember.

"I take it by the way you're dressed you have a match."

"I do. Now is there a reason you're here Dean?"

Right right. He totally forgot that he came over for a specific reason. "Yeah sorry. About what happened out there earlier. We're different outside the ring than inside the ring."

"Yeah I know don't worry about it. Just know 1 thing. You boys better be careful. I can be pretty crazy"

He knew there was something he liked about this girl. Hopefully she can pass these tests him and the guys put her through in the next few weeks. But he believes she can do it. He watched as Anas attention was turned to the tiny monitor. Her opponent was tamina. And AJ knowing how she is.

"Well i'm up next. I'll see ya later Ambrose." Waving as she walked through the curtain the crowd cheered.

~skippy most of the match~

After taking the second samoan drop Ana rolled to the apron to avoid getting pinned. Ana wasn't gonna lie. Her ass has been handed to her.

Tamina distracted the ref while AJ ran around the ring ripping Ana off the apron. Hitting the ground hard. AJ went full on crazy mode probably from frustration that Ana hasn't been pinned yet.

~Ana POV~

With the amount of punches and kicks i've received from AJ id be surprised if the ref called for a DQ or he just isn't paying attention. The crowd started cheering and chanting something I couldn't make out then all of a sudden the attack stopped. I moved my arms from my head and saw Dean standing over me staring at AJ with the signature crazy eyes. When she went back to her side of the ring Dean knelt next to me and by this time the ref was on a count of 5. I tried to stand but was way to tired.

"Dean i need you to put me in the ring." Nodding he lifted me up and put me on the apron giving me a light shove so i was counted as in the ring.

I let Tamina drag me into position for the superfly splash. I watched as she slowly climbed the turnbuckle. All i needed to do is build up strength to stand.

"Come on darlin you can do it!" I heard Dean hit the apron.

Watching Tamina, the second her feet left the turnbuckle i was up on my feet hitting her with the bait and switch using all my energy. We were both laid out on the mat with the crowd going crazy.

"Cover her Ana! Put your arm over her!" Almost like i was on autopilot mode i pt my arm over her hearing the ref count the 1-2-3. When my music played Dean was instantly next to me checking for injuries.

I rolled over onto my back and groaned. My back was killing me, scratch that my whole body was. "I think we should get you into the back. Maybe a hot shower?"

"A hot shower sounds very nice." Dean smiled and helped me sit up causing me to groan.

"I'll take you to the shield locker room so you'll have some peace and quiet. Can you make it up the stairs?"

He wants me to walk up the stairs? Oh jeez. I swear if someone touches me I will beat them. "Only one way to find out."

Dean was very patient and gentle when i was getting out of the ring and over the barricade. My movements were slow and pained walking up the stairs. Dean was next to me with an arm wrapped around my waist. Thankfully the walk to the locker room was super short. Dean left me alone in the bathroom to get my bag from the divas locker room.


	4. Tests

~3rd person~

Dean knocked on the locker room door again growing slightly impatient. After about the 5th knock the door swung open revealing some very annoyed looking divas. Shrugging at the looks they were giving him, he just brushed past them going straight for Ana's duffle. After he gathered all her stuff and started walking out the bellas walked in.

Brie gave him a weird look. "What are you doing with Ana's stuff?" They blocked the door so he couldn't leave.

"She's in The Shield locker room showering and relaxing. And no the other two are not in the room."

Dean answered quickly not really liking the situation he was in. Everyone backstage could agree that the bellas were scary when they needed to be.

They weren't completely convinced so they decided to follow him back. When they walked in Ana was sitting on the couch still in her gear. Her back was bruised pretty good. Looking over she looked frustrated.

"It hurts to much to take my top off." The bellas took the duffle from Dean then shooed him out of the locker room shutting and locking the door behind him.

Walking to catering Dean grumbled and complained the whole way. When the guys saw his face they sighed knowing he was about to complain.

"What happened brother?" Roman asked as he set down his food while Seth kept shoving his face.

"The bella twins locked us out of our locker room. _OUR_ locker room." The boys looked at him weird. Why were they in their locker room?

"Ana is in there showering and needed help taking off her top so they locked me out."

The boys started laughing at him since he was pretty much complaining that he didn't get to help her undress. And with the way he worded it he had to admit thats what it sounded like. Trying to change the subject Dean asked if they watched her match.

"It was pretty impressive. I think she would be a good addition." Roman said going back to his food.

"I think so too. But she needs to pass all the tests first to make sure she'll fit in." Seth wasn't against the idea but he wasn't for it either. He was scared she would tear the team apart.

"Well she thinks on her feet, she worked pretty well with me just gotta get you two out there, she's resilient." Dean started listing off things he's noticed so far.

Seth interrupted him listing off things she needs to prove. "She needs to prove she can betray friends in the name of justice, hold her own, watch our backs, compete in gruesome matches, oh and not be toooooo diva."

The guys gave him pointed looks. They understand that he is hesitant. They are to which is why they agreed to these tests. Their conversation died down when Nikki walked over to the trio.

"Thanks for helping her Dean. You boys can have your locker room back. Randy took her back to the hotel so don't freak when you go in there and she's gone."

The boys nodded smiling that they had their locker room back. Also the last statement raised questions and could make things complicated. They gave each other looks signifying that they were thinking the same thing but would leave it for a later date.

—-

The week went by and none of the Shield guys saw or heard from Ana since Monday. And even though Roman and Seth haven't officially met her they were worried. They went as far as lying to the front desk saying she was one of their wives to get a room number and still they got nothing.

Little did they know Ana's dad was in town and they were spending time together. Plus he saw the bruises forming during the match and got worried. For Ana it was a relief to see him. She was always so busy with NXT and now Raw that she didn't have time to see family.

Her career was the most important thing in her life right now. She wanted to work to the top and kick ass. Starting with AJ. But thats for later tonight. And Ana was super excited. She's cleared to compete and her dad was gonna be watching in the front row. Him and Ana's step mom Michelle. Why the front row? Because for the most part Ana and a very select few who know kept it a secret that The Undertaker is her father.

Her and her father didn't want anyone to treat her differently because of it. And she wanted to work for everything she's got. Her mum and dad left the hotel a little early to go say hi to everyone and get their seats. Ana on the other hand arrived late because she lost track of time at the gym. Her back was still pretty bruised but wasn't as sore.

She got dressed pretty quickly watching the show as she did. The match that was on was John Cena, Randy Orton, and Daniel Bryan vs. The Shield. Most likely retaliation for last week. The match was pretty even until the lights cut out.


	5. Let The Mind Games Begin

When the lights came on The Shield was standing toe to toe with the Wyatt Family. This caused the crowd to go wild while it put Ana on edge. Now she knew the boys could take care of themselves but she was gonna head to gorilla to watch and make sure.

Thinking strategically she went to the backstage entrance which she could sneak in. Remember she is 5 foot. The Wyatt Family is a bunch of trees. The Wyatt Family had the boys outside the ring with the upper hand. Rushing out into the crowd Ana jumped the barricade by the time keeper area and getting into the ring. Thinking height advantage and surprise she ran from one corner to the other launching herself off the turnbuckle and hitting the whole Wyatt Family with a cross body knocking them to the ground. She wasn't gonna lie it hurt like a bitch but it worked. Getting up she walked over helping Dean up before helping the other two.

The Shield stood tall and watched the Wyatt Family stand only to have Bray mutter something about Abigail and then retreat. Once the Wyatt family were out of sight Ana walked up the ramp without a word. leaving the crowd and The Shield confused. Her father watching proudly as she did so.

During the week she had expressed to him that the help from Dean concerned her and that she felt like she owed it to him to repay it somehow. Quickly shutting down that thought he gave her some advice. 'Never do something for someone if you feel like you just owe them that. Do it if it feels right and does not go against your morals and beliefs.'

And that's what she did. She didn't help the shield to say thanks and to repay them for Dean's help last week. She did it because even though they are the Almighty Shield they still need a little extra help on occasion. And if they needed help she was gonna help if she could. Because it was the right thing to do.

Walking backstage she was met with an aggravated John and Randy. Sighing she walked past them not wanting to fight but they weren't having it. They were gonna get an explanation one way or another. Randy was way more upset but John was better at understanding situations.

Randy was the first to talk his temper getting the better of him. "What was that out there? They had every right getting their asses handed to them tonight. They've targeted multiple superstars storyline or no. They don't care about anyone but themselves."

Stopping Ana spun around not liking the tone in Randy's voice. "That's not what I experienced last week when Dean was the one to come and help me."

Rolling his eyes he smiled like he had it all figured out. "So you were just what? Being the good obedient little girl and doing it because you owed them."

She hated when Randy got like this. He let his temper get the better of him making him an asshole. This has happened on numerous occasions throughout their friendship. They'd argue, go a few weeks without talking then he'd apologize for it a million plus times while ana gave him the silent treatment.

But this time she wasn't gonna take the abuse. She smacked him and grabbed his collar pulling him down to her level. If one thing is for sure Ana had a temper that seemed to only come out around Randy.

"You listen and you listen real good Orton. I did NOT help them because i owed them. I did it because its the right thing to do. You may have a hard time understanding the concept since your head is so far shoved up your ass you only care when it pertains to you and how to get a leg up. But let me spell it out for you _bug._ Dean is a nice guy. I consider him a friend you got a problem with it then you can get on your knees and kiss my ass. I know how to separate business from personal life maybe you should start learning how as well. You got that or do i need to write it down and shove it up your ass so you can read it?"

Letting go of his collar Ana walked out back to get some air and to try to cool down. Sure she wanted to beat AJ tonight but she didn't wanna kill her. Her moment of peace was interrupted by John. Catching the glare from Ana he put his hands up in surrender. He wasn't here to fight.

"I'm not here to yell at you or argue. I will admit i was upset at first but after you put Randy in his place i thought. 'You know she's right.' You have always done the right thing. Its what Mark taught you to do. I just want you to be careful. I don't want you to get hurt."

Kissing her head he walked back inside knowing she wasn't gonna respond. He next stop was the shield locker room. finding it very easily considering it was away from all the other locker rooms he knocked and Seth opened the door soon after.

"Uh hey John what's up?" He was confused as to why he was standing outside the door. Asking politely if he could come in Seth moved aside shutting the door behind John.

"Listen i'm not here to fight. I just wanna say whatever you three are planning with Ana just don't hurt her. I'm saying this for more your benefit than hers. You will have half the locker room on you and one very very pissed off father if you do."

What the hell did he mean pissed of father. I mean yeah an angry dad can be scary but what's so special about her dad that would cause John to warn them. But they assured him anyways that they weren't gonna hurt her. A rival storyline wasn't what they had in mind when this all started.

As John left the guy's attention was drawn to the tv where they heard a familiar voice. Apparently they had caught the altercation between Ana and Randy on tape. The boys watched with a mixture of shock, pride and maybe a little fear.

"Can we cross off watch our backs, not being toooooo diva and possibly betray friends from the list?" Dean asked slightly mocking Seth.

The boys agreed with the first two but still a little iffy on the last. The guys knew Ana's match was soon so they decided to wait till after to go to catering. Being the giant children Seth and Dean are when AJ skipped out on stage they booed and threw whatever random object they could at the screen. Attempting not to break it of course. Roman just sat there shaking his head at their antics.

~Ana's POV~

After i had calmed down a little my mood changed from pissed to 'time to play mind games.' I practically had to run since it was almost time for my match. Security followed me out to the merch stand where i bought quite a few shirts then running to the locker room to change.

By the time i finished my look Aj's music was playing. Grabbing the shirts i bought i ran to gorilla really regretting going to the gym today. This is like gym 2.0.

' _I'm taking back the crown  
I'm all dressed up and naked  
I see what's mine and take it (Finders keepers, losers weepers)  
Oh yeah  
The crown  
So close I can taste it!'_

Double checking my outfit making sure my hoodie was fully zipped i ran out on stage looking absolutely ridiculous. I don't think anyone has seen a diva run out with her arms full of shirts. Walking down the ramp i was throwing shirts at fans. Once i got in the ring it was time for the mind games to begin. Standing on middle turnbuckle i stared right into the camera and slowly unzipped my jacket with a smirk on my face. I made sure no one could see the shirt. With the jacket fully unzipped i winked to the camera before throwing open my jacket causing the crowd to go wild. Why? Because i'm wearing a Ambrose shirt.

Its a grey tank top that i cut into a crop top that has the DA logo on it, jean booty shorts, and biker like boots. I jumped off the turnbuckle and looked at Aj rolling my neck and tapping my shoulder the way Dean does. Yes you guessed it. Because of Randy i am now playing mind games with Dean to piss Randy off. Why? Because thats what i do.

—

dont be afraid to review and im always open to ideas or things you'd like to see in the stories! So you can always share your ideas and i just might incorporate them in some way!


	6. Tension

Warning: really bad match writing below! You have been warned!

I watched dad shake his head at my antics. I laughed at the pissed off look on Aj's face. She was so worked up for no reason. When the bell rang we locked up, me quickly overpowering her. She kicked me in the stomach dropping me on one knee then kicked me on the side of the head.

Falling to the mat I groaned in pain. Ok if she was gonna play like that then we are gonna play like that. I felt her skipping around taunting me as if a kick to the head will keep me down. Just like my dad with a blank face i sat straight up causing a slight pain in my back. This caused Aj to stop dead in her tracks. Standing i got in her face so we were nose to nose.

Smirking i gave her the ever so famous bitch slap and the fans seemed to love it cause they cheered. But i was done messing around. I unleashed a full assault on her like the one she gave me last week. Only difference is I backed up every few seconds not to get disqualified. This time though the ref pushed me back pretty much telling me i needed to let up. Aj took this time to roll out of the ring.

I started walking to the ropes but the ref pushed me back again. Shrugging at his warnings I bounced off the ropes to gain momentum then flipped over the top rope like my dad does landing on Aj. Both of us were laid out on the floor. I was holding my back which was probably bruised more.

After i was on my feet i threw Aj into the ring before sliding in after her. I stayed on my belly crawling around behind her. Or as fans would say 'Hunting' her. Honestly i didn't know what i wanted to do so i just slid out of the ring. My anger prevented me from getting in the zone tonight so i've been going with the flow but i'm having doubts right now.

I know how to keep personal life out of the ring but tonight it just seemed to follow me. But thats when i got an idea. Smirking i slid back into the ring and instantly Aj was on me trying to keep me down. I pushed her off me only for us to lock up yet again but this time i got her into a head lock which moved into Randy's signature backbreaker thing he does.

With Aj on the mat i fell to my knees and punched the mat like Randy does before an RKO. As Aj stood i did as well patiently waiting for her to get into position. I'm sure most people were expecting an RKO but nope i hit her with a dirty deeds quickly pinning her for the 1-2-3.

~~3rd person~~

Ana quickly rolled out of the ring and hugged her parents. When they let go they held up a sign that said 'our daughter is a badass diva' it had an arrow pointing down at her. She laughed and the crowd went crazy. Hugging them one more time before walking backstage she ignored everyone and everything.

Her head wasn't on straight so she needed to think. After showering and getting dressed she walked into the main locker room area jumping slightly when she saw Dean sitting at her cubby playing with his hands and his head down.

"Dean? You ok?" With no answer she walked closer.

"Dean? You're scaring me." That earned a dark chuckle from him.

"Oh i'm scaring you? That's pretty funny coming from you princess." Ana stepped back at his tone. It was dark and cold.

"Me and the guys spent the whole week worrying about you. After all you were in pretty rough shape last week. But no you fell off the face of the damn earth. Didn't answer any calls, told the desk not to let anyone know your room number. Then you come out tonight and help us without a second glance. Stick up for me and the guys backstage. Oh and lets not forget about the little Dean Ambrose outfit you had going on tonight. If i'm your _friend_ you better start treating me like one."

Ana felt horrible. She didn't mean to make them worry or to hurt Dean in anyway. She sat next to him thinking of a way to explain to him why she did what she did and to say sorry.

"When i was younger i was backstage each and every week. From the annoying age of 5 until i was 15. My friends consisted of full grown men who fight in tights and speedos. I was treated like this gentle wallflower because of my dad. 'don't you dare hurt the dead man's daughter or you'll be a dead man.' And if I befriended anyone outside the company they used me to get close to dad. You see what i do out there. I'm high risk. No fear. I was scared that once you found out i was The Undertaker's daughter I would become a flower instead of a fighter. I ignored you guys because i hadn't spent time with him since i left for training. I was always to busy. And i was so focused on Aj tonight that when i helped you guys i didn't wanna throw myself off. Randy however ruined that. But what i'm trying to say is, i'm sorry Dean. I didn't mean to hurt you. Are we still friends?"

It was eerily quiet for a few moments. Dean wasn't expecting her to apologize. In a few ways she is kinda like him helping him look at it from her perspective. He made a mental note to ask about the whole Randy situation later. Finally after a few tense minutes Dean looked at her with a smirk.

"Still friends darlin.


	7. Cuddle Bug

"Well Deano since your my friend you gotta deal with me now. And i'm hungry so we are going to catering."

Grabbing his wrist she started pulling him to catering and he had to admit. She is strong for a tiny person. Once they got to catering Dean told her she was gonna sit with him and the guys so she could meet them. Nodding she ran off to the food. Dean sat across from the guys rubbing his wrist.

"I take it by you two walking in hand in hand the talk went well?" Dean glared at Seth.

"We didn't walk in hand in hand two tone. But yes the talk went well."

Roman noticed that Dean was still rubbing his wrist. "Hurt yourself?"

Looking at his wrist he stopped rubbing it and chuckled. "No. Midge over there has a strong grip. Damn near yanked my arm off."

the boys laughed at Dean not because of what he said but that Ana was standing behind him with an eyebrow raised and a hand on her hip. Deciding to mess with him she leaned over right next to Dean's ear.

"The _midge_ can hear you Ambrose." Dean jumped before glaring at Ana who just glared right back. She sat next to Dean her plate stacked high with pizza.

"Guys this is the pizza monster. Pizza monster this is Seth and Roman. Aka Two Tone and Superman."

Taking a huge bite she nodded and waved. In return the guys waved back.

"Nice to meet you Bieber and L'Oreal." The guys looked at her weird because of the nicknames she just gave them.

"Bieber and L'Oreal?"

Ana smiled proudly at the nicknames. "Yep! For some reason Seth reminds me of Justin Bieber and Roman's hair could be used in a L'Oreal Paris commercial or ad or something."

Romans actually made sense but Seth's on the other hand. Not so much. "What's Dean's nickname?" Roman asked curiously.

"Deano the Dinosaur. Mainly because he looks like a caveman from the stone age."

This caused the group to laugh which brought attention to them. A few in particular were the Bellas who were happy she was making friends. John who was still suspicious on the guys motives but was happy that Ana was happy. And lastly Randy, who was getting more pissed by the minute.

Ana felt someone staring a hole into her back so she turned around locking eyes with Randy only for a moment before turning back instantly not hungry anymore.

"I'm gonna head back to the hotel. I'll see you guys later." Noticing the switch in her demeanor the guys all stood.

"Why don't we all go together? We're having s movie night tonight and you can join in." Were the boys having a movie night? Nope, but that was the best thing Roman could come up with on the spot.

Ana wasn't gonna let Randy ruin her night. Not anymore. She agreed under one term. "It has to be horror movies!"

They agreed to meet in the garage before splitting off to get their stuff. They made several stops while heading to the hotel to get snacks and drinks. 3 of those stops were them trying to find the gallon sized container thing of goldfish. After much arguing Ana agreed to stay at the guys room but only if she gets the couch. She wasn't gonna kick one of them out of their beds. Seth was quick to agree cause he liked his bed. Roman and Dean on the other hand. Its like pulling teeth.

Piling on the couch with blankets, pillows and snacks they started their 10 movie marathon of random horror movies. By the end of the marathon Roman and Seth were almost dead so they stumbled to their rooms. Dean was wide awake and Ana was slowly dozing off.

After she fell asleep Dean was gonna go to the gym to try to lose some energy since he can never sleep on a normal schedule. But Ana ended up laying her head on his shoulder causing him to stiffen. He didn't want to wake her by moving so he just sat there. Before he knew it sleep was taking over.

That morning Seth and Roman woke up to get ready for their morning work out only to stop and enjoy the view of Ana snuggled into Dean's chest with his arms wrapped around her. Seth took a quick picture before Roman covered them up.

Seth smiled devilishly as he posted the pic on Twitter. Captioning it 'my favorite OTP. What about you?' Roman shook his head as they left the room.

About an hour later Ana woke up slightly blushing when she noticed the position she was in. Gently getting out of his grip she made her way to the kitchen to make the guys breakfast.

She made everything from pancakes to bacon, eggs, she even had stuff to make biscuits and gravy. What can she say? She loves food. Dean walked in shortly after freshly showered.

"Mornin darlin." He grabbed a cup of much needed coffee.

"Mornin Deano. Sleep alright?" She was finishing up the food.

"Wasn't to bad. Till your damn phone started going crazy."

Curious about her phone she finished breakfast before going into the living room to see what has her phone going crazy. People were tweeting her left and right about some picture. Pulling up Twitter she found the pic they were talking about. Of course Seth would tweet that. What had her more curious is that some random internet news site already made a story about it.

She read the article as she walked back into the kitchen laughing at all the ridiculous stuff they were saying. Dean gave her a weird look so she decided to first show him the picture then read part of the article to him.

"The past few weeks there has been speculation that WWE superstar Dean Ambrose and WWE diva Ana Hunt are secretly together. After saving her on her debut match and her saving the guys a week later sporting a Dean Ambrose shirt it has been greatly hinted if not confirmed by ⅓ of the Shield Seth Rollins posting a picture this morning of the pair curled up on the couch…"


	8. Did I Make The Right Choice?

Dean just rolled his eyes and grumbled. It was to early for this and he just wanted food and coffee. But later he might beat Seth. Ana made 2 plates giving Dean one and sat next to him.

Roman and Seth walked in instantly smelling the food. Before they said anything Ana told them it was on the counter. They eagerly made plates and started eating.

"Damn babygirl. We should have you make food more often."

"Oh no no no. I am not becoming your personal chef."

—-

That week went by amazingly for the group. They all hung out, worked out. You name it they did it together. Ana also spent time with the Bellas and John. Randy stayed far away from her. The only attention he gave her was glares from across the room.

The guys knew about the looks, the tension. And they were worried about Ana. They saw how close those two were. The reunion her first week proved that. She wasn't showing the effects of the situation but when she'd look at Randy she would get depressed.

Roman helped Ana make breakfast every morning, which was the only way to get her to cook for them. Much to Dean and Roman's amusement Ana beat Seth with a pillow for posting the picture of her and Dean.

As payback Roman recorded the whole entire thing, posting it on Twitter saying 'justice was served tonight. Believe that.'

Currently at Monday night Raw Ana was in the divas locker room with the Bellas. They were all dressed and ready for the show. John had kicked off the show like he does normally. Ana gave him the nickname of Hype man.

The Shield had just won a pretty grueling match against the Wyatt Family and were collecting themselves in the ring ready to serve a little justice. The girls were chatting and joking about whatever came to mind when Randy's music started playing throughout the arena. That drew their attention to the tv because he wasn't scheduled to come out tonight. Confusion and worry spread through Ana's body when she saw Randy wasn't alone. He had about 6 other superstars with him.

"Don't do it Randy. Go in the back please." Ana was begging the tv. She knew exactly what he was doing and sadly she knew her answer. The Bellas gave her a sad look.

"Go on sweety we support you." With that said Ana had the confidence to go out there. She ran out of the locker room and by the time she got to gorilla Randy was nose to nose with the shield. Ana ran down to the ring. Sliding into the ring she stood between the two.

"Randy you need to stop this is ridiculous." Ana was practically begging him. Randy shook his head and told her she had to choose.

~~Ana POV~~

He was really making me choose between them? God dammit Randy. I looked between him and The Shield. Randy looked pissed off while the guys looked at me with worry and slight sympathy.

Looking at Randy with tears in my eyes i mumbled an i'm sorry before walking over to the Shield. Dean pulled me into a protective hug and I just buried my face in his chest and let the tears fall. My best friend just made me choose. All those years of friendship thrown away because of me and my decisions.

Dean was whispering words of encouragement in my ear trying to get me to calm down. I felt Dean stiffen under me before he handed me over to Roman who bent down to my level.

"I know this is hard for you baby girl but we need to know if we can teach him a lesson. If you want us to walk away we will."

Did i want the Shield to beat Randy down? Not really because its gonna take time for me to get used to the idea that we aren't friends but on the other hand he did come out to fight so why should i deny him that?

"You boys do what you need to do. He wanted a fight. He can have it." Roman told me to step out of the ring and wait for them to get done. Nodding i got out and sat at the announcer table. All the lackeys Randy brought out had abandoned him.

My eyes didn't leave the carnage that the Shield brought down on Randy. I was numb. I toned everything out and only focused on his punishment. The boys ended their assault with their signature powerbomb. Once they were done they slid out of the ring, Dean instantly at my side as we went up the stairs.

As soon as we were backstage i broke away from them needing time to myself to think. Thankfully the guys didn't follow me as i made my way to the garage and found a quiet corner to hide. Pulling out my phone i stared at my dad's number wondering if I should bother him with this or not. The choice was made for me as 'The UnderDad' flashed on my screen. Smiling sadly i answered with a quiet 'hey dad.'

"I saw what happened sweetheart. Talk to me." Where do I even begin? So many thoughts and emotions are running through my head at the moment i'm surprised i'm not crazy.

Thinking over what to say in barely a whisper the one question plaguing my mind was voice. "Did i make the right choice?"


	9. Believe That

"Sweetheart listen to me. Ever since you were a baby you always did everything in your power to please everyone. You sacrificed your own happiness for others. You never cried as a babe but you never smiled or laughed either. Tonight Randy did something none of thought he would. He forced your hand. He wanted you to put his happiness above your own. Those three boys you run around with take care of you. I see it in their eyes. To answer your question have you lost friends besides Randy?"

I thought about what he said and the question he asked. The Bellas supported me. And the only other real friend i have is John and he is pretty understanding. If i chose randy I would have lost 3 great friends. Lost 3 people who have done everything they could to keep my mind off the situation as of late. Then there is Randy. My best friend. My first for a lot of things.

20 plus years have we been friends and he threw it away like it was nothing. But to answer dads question "as far as i know Randy is the only one."

"Then think about this. Them three boys. How do they treat you versus how Randy does? Time doesn't determine love sweetheart. Actions do. You are a strong woman. Take care of business Now hunter is blowing up your mother's phone. Go talk to him and try to relax. I love you."

"Love you too dad." I hung up and made my way to uncle H's office. I knocked quietly before walking in.

"I didn't know he was gonna do that Ana i'm sorry." I waved him off. It wasn't his fault.

"Its ok. But i have a favor to ask. I don't care what you have to do to get it done but i want a match."

He sat at his desk getting on the computer. "Against who?"

Here goes nothing i guess. "A steel cage match against Randy."

H stopped everything he was doing and sighed. "I can't do that Ana."

"Why the hell not?" I wasn't in the mood to argue but i had no problem arguing this.

"Because its not the attitude era anymore. Matches like that are no longer permitted."

I was getting this match. I was taught to settle things in the ring so that's what i'm gonna do. "Then make it unsanctioned. I'm letting you know right now that if I don't get that match I will make Raw hell. And i won't stop until i get him in a cage. Think about that."

Walking out of his office I slammed the door behind me already planning. Walking to the guys locker room i was stopped by Renee Young.

"Ana can we get a few minutes of your time?" Take a deep breath to calm down i nodded.

"Even though it was broadcasted and everyone saw. What happened tonight?"

"Renee, tonight a friend decided to show his true colors. The Randy Orton i knew was nothing more than smoke and mirrors. He fed me pieces of this fake Randy to lure me in. And i will admit it worked. But sadly for him the smoke has cleared and that mirror is broken." I looked straight into the camera.

"And Randy, sweet little Randy. You've angered the hunter. You are officially in my sights. The hunter is not only angry. But she's also hungry for justice. And you can believe that."

~3rd Person~~

"...and you can believe that." The crowd went nuts as Ana walked out of the shot. Did this mean she was part of the Shield? The fans had so many questions and only Ana held the answer.

As for Triple H , he watched from his office with a frown on his face. Of course he understood where Ana was coming from but he couldn't put her in that danger. And he didn't want lawsuits if she got hurt. Stephanie had walked in noticing the look on her husbands face.

"What's wrong?" She sat on the desk and watched him closely.

"Its Ana. She wants a steel cage match against Randy."

Honestly Stephanie didn't see a problem with the match. The company has done worse to women in the past. And this sparked an idea in Stephanie.

"Honey lets start a women's revolution."

Hunter glanced at her wondering what that had to do with anything.

"It can give the divas a better role in The company. More respect. I think Ana could lead this."

The idea was interesting but he would have to think it over.

—

The boys were waiting in their locker room for Ana. After watching her interview they came to a decision and were anxious to tell her. When the door opened they all screamed her name causing her to jump.

"Jesus christ you damn banshees! Why are you yelling?" She sat on the couch and put her feet in Seth's lap.

"We are happy to see you baby girl. Is that a crime?"

She rolled her eyes. "It is when its you three and i saw you an hour ago." The boys all gasped and geld their hearts only to make Ana roll her eyes again.

"Darlin we want you to join the Shield."

Without a second thought Ana said ok. This caught the off guard. They were expecting her to ask for some time to think about it or just say no. Their looks of shock actually made her laugh.

"Well that was easier than i thought. We had Seth prepared to beg and give you his puppy eyes."

Seth glared at Dean while Ana was getting ready to shower. "I wouldn't do that baby girl. You got a match tonight." What? Since when and against who?

Those questions were immediately voiced. "Its me and you darlin vs Aj and Dolph." Ok that wasn't so bad. Its a good thing she always carries around black clothes. Time to make her Shield debut.

Ana grabbed clothes from her duffel and went i to the bathroom. About 10 minutes later Ana called Deans name. "What do you need darlin?"

"Front pocket of my duffle please."

"Mascara, eyeliner, and eyeshadow?"

Roman and Seth were giving each other weird looks as Dean grabbed everything and went into the bathroom to hand her, her stuff.

Seth leaned over to whisper. "How did he know what that was?"

Roman was actually shocked. "I have no idea. I don't know what shocks me more. The fact that he knew. Or the fact that they have done this many times before and we haven't noticed."

Dean walked out with a smirk on his face causing the two to be more confused. "Don't worry brothers. You'll see."

About another 2 minutes later Ana walked out of the bathroom and the boys mouths dropped. Ana looked like she's been in the shield from the beginning. Wearing a black crop top and black pants like he guys the outlined her waist and legs.

"Damn tater tot! Looking like a true hound." Yes tater tot was Seth's nickname for Ana. A stagehand came by to tell them they were up next. The shield waited at the top of the stairs getting into character. Jojo was the announcer for the match and had just announced Aj and Dolph. Right before she was about to announce Dean security whispered something in her ear.

"I have just been informed that there has been a change." The crowd booed thinking the shield wasn't gonna fight. But when the famous intro played they were quickly changed to cheers.

"And introducing their opponents, accompanied by Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins. They are ½ of the Shield. The Lunatic Fringe Dean Ambrose and the Huntress, Ana Hunt!"


	10. Comfort

That was the night Ana officially became a hound. Weeks passed after that night and week after week The Shield made monday night raw hell. They attack everyone and anyone. Forcing Hunters hand more and more. Ana and Dean teased the crowd with flirty banter and such feeding into the rumors that Seth help start. But nothing was really going on they just found it fun.

Sadly off screen things weren't so great. Ana pushed the guys away. She was pushing everyone away. She was getting lost in her head. The situation was taking a toll and she didn't want to admit it. She wanted to give up. But what she needed was closure. The boys didn't like it but they gave her space. They each took turns staying up at night because she has been having nightmares.

Standing alone in the gym Ana was facing a mirror listening to music completely zoned, lost in her head. She was reliving that night over and over again. The pain, the heart break, the betrayal. Betrayal from the both of them. She missed him but she didn't think they could ever be close again and that hurt her more.

A hand on her shoulder caused her to spin around ready to defend herself. Knowing how she is Dean caught her hand before she hit him. It hurt the first time he didn't want it to happen again.

"Dean?.. when did you get here?" Tears were in her eyes but she refused to let them fall.

"Darlin.. look at what your doing to yourself. You're standing alone in a gym at 3 in the morning staring at yourself in a mirror. You haven't slept properly in weeks. The guys are worried. God Ana i'm worried."

She didn't want to talk about this she started to walk away only for Dean to pull her back.

"You're not walking away. Not this time. I don't care if you have to scream, yell, punch, kick, or cry to get your feelings out but you are gonna talk to me." When Ana didn't say anything Dean started to get more frustrated. Him and the guys were tired. They were trying to be supportive but its affecting them as well.

"God dammit Ana! Quit being so stubborn and talk to me!"

"What do you want me to say Dean? I betrayed my best friend! I turned my back on him. On everything I believe in. I broke his heart and caused him pain. He's been with me through thick and thin and i threw him away like trash. How am I supposed to live with myself when i do that to a friend? I made it out to be his fault. But its mine. I did this and now i can't live with myself."

Tears were now falling down her face. Thats what was eating her up inside. She felt guilty. She didn't regret the choice but it was hard on her.

"Ana. You didn't turn your back on him. Real friends don't make you choose. They don't force your hand like that. He made it very clear he did not want us near you. He didn't want me near you. I saw the look on your face that night. You didn't make that choice on a whim. You made that choice with your heart. He treated you like trash. The first chance he got he put you down. He hit you where it hurt. If anyone was betrayed it was you. Don't blame yourself cause this is hurting us to."

Hugging Dean tight she started sobbing in his chest. She needed this. After weeks of refusing to show any emotion she was breaking. And this is the first part of her closure. Dean rubbed her back slightly swaying them to help her relax.

"I'm so sorry Dean…"

"Don't be sorry darlin. You just needed time. And someone to knock a little sense into the head of yours."

After she calmed down she yawned and rubbed her eyes. All the lack of sleep is hitting her and all she wanted was a bed. Dean grabbed her bag before wrapping an arm around her leading her to the elevator. On the ride up Ana was practically asleep on his side. Smiling slightly he picked her up making sure her head was resting on his chest.

When Dean walked into the room Roman and Seth were in the living room. They had heard Dean leave and wanted to make sure he came back safe. What they weren't expecting was to see him carrying in a tear stained Ana.

"What happened? Is she ok?" Roman and Seth asked worriedly.

"She should be. Just needs some sleep. I'll see you guys in a few hours."

Bidding them goodnight Dean went to Ana's room, gently laying her on her bed before removing her shoes and sweatshirt. After making sure she wouldn't be to hot he covered her up and plugged in her phone, turning off all the alarms so she could sleep in.

Scared she might have a nightmare tonight he pulled a chair into the room settling himself in it and closed his eyes. He wasn't going to invade her space. Thankfully the night was peaceful and everyone managed to get a full night's rest.

The boys had gotten up way before Ana woke up so they decided to hit the gym. Roman asked Dean what happened last night. When he finished the little story Seth had a smile on his face.

"What's got you happy two tone?"

"I think the lunatic has a crush on the huntress!"

Dean's eyes got huge while Roman nodded his head. "Don't be ridiculous asshole."

"No i think Seth is actually right this time. You may have some sort of feelings for her. Think about it man. You've done more for this girl these past few months than you have for any other woman since coming to wwe. She means something to you."

Dean answered their claims by putting his headphones in and walking away. "We're getting them together right?" Seth asked Roman without looking away from Dean.

"Definitely."

—

In the hotel room ana was woken up by a knock on the door. Groaning she sat up looking at the time seeing it was almost 1. Sliding out of bed she realized Dean put her to bed. She threw her hair into a bun before opening the door. When she opened it she quickly tried to shut it but she wasn't strong enough. Backing up she crossed her arms.

"You need to leave Randy."


	11. I Got A Feelin

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me why."

She wasn't gonna give him the satisfaction of telling him how she was feeling or why she did what she did. He lost that right.

"Ana I deserve to know. I've been you're best friend for years."

"You don't get to pull the best friend card on me. So I suggest you leave because there is nothing for you here."

Randy stepped forward while Ana stepped back. "Do you think i'm gonna hurt you?"

"I don't know Randal you tell me. You seem to be stooping to new lows lately. Hell i don't even know who you are anymore."

Randy chuckled. "If anyone's changed its you. You've been different since you came to raw. You've turned into someone your friends don't even want to be around."

It was Ana's turn to laugh. "I've changed? Oh thats rich. For your information i'm doing what I always do. What is right and what protects me. I have 3 friends who will never leave my side. And sure the Bellas and John aren't as close to me anymore but that's fine because i grew up without friends and i can make it without friends if i have to. Now I suggest you leave before they come back."

The hotel room door opened. "What's go on in here?"

"Don't worry boys i was just leaving." Randy walked past them shoving his shoulder into Dean causing Roman to hold him back. When the door closed creating a barrier between Randy and Ana she released a long shaky breath.

"You ok tot?"

"Yeah. Thank you guys. You got good timing."

Seth smiled and hugged her. "Thank Dean. He had a feeling and that's why we came back."

"Yeah yeah whatever. Get packed we gotta get to the arena." Dean walked into his room shutting the door without a second glance. Ana looked to the guys for answers but they just shrugged.

Not liking that answer she went over to Deans room walking in without knocking. This actually was a common occurrence. Dean and Ana would would walk into each others rooms unannounced not caring if they were changing or not.

And Dean happened to be changing with his back to her. "You should learn to knock darlin."

"And you should learn that i don't care Ambrose."

The room was silent as he changed. Ana's eyes never left his back and it was actually making him uncomfortable. "If you like something you see just say it."

"My daddy always taught me to never lie." She sassed back immediately.

"Its not lying if it's secretly true darlin."

Ana rolled her eyes. "In your dreams Ambrose."

"I dream about quite a few things princess."

He finished getting dressed. "And what would they be Deano?"

Walking up to her he smirked. "For me to know and for you to find out." He kissed her head and started packing. He wasn't gonna win this.

"That's to bad. Guess I can't share mine." This caught Deans attention.

"Actions speak louder than words sweetheart." This statement brought blush to her cheeks. He definitely won this one.

"Well that's Dean 5. Me, 2. I'm really bad at this."

Dean chuckled. "Just keep practicing Darlin. You'll get better in no time."

~~Ana's POV~~

Me and Dean just had what the guys call a flirt battle. I usually use this tactic when Dean is in a sour mood because the one thing he likes more than wrestling is flirting. Then once he's in a better mood i'll usually get him to tell me what was wrong.

I sat on his bed and watched him pack and clean. "You ok Dean?"

He sighed and stopped everything. "I'm alright. Just didn't like that he was with you alone."

"I know. I didn't either but you guys saved me like always."

I watched Dean smile proudly. I've noticed a lot lately that he always got proud when I acknowledged when he helped or saved me in a few cases. He liked being needed.

"You should get packed. We have to leave soon. Big night tonight." And big night it was. Our target today won't see it coming.

I stood on his bed and kissed his cheek before leaving the room. Seth followed me into my room.

"Can i help you Seth?" He leaned on the wall crossing his arms.

"I got a question." I waited for him to continue but when he did i looked at him.

"And the question is?"

"Ok don't get weirded out or make things awkward."

I looked at him again with a raised brow. "Sethie you're making it awkward and its weirding me out."

"Uh right sorry. So my question is um…. do you have feelings for Dean?"

Woah woah woah. Why the hell is he asking me that? And why is it any of his business. "I'm not talking about this Seth."

"Why not?"

"Because its none of your business. Now if you'll excuse me i have to finish getting ready." Seth walked out of the room mumbling sorry.

—

The car ride between me and Seth was a little tense. I guess i was upset because me and him aren't as close and that was kind of a personal question. I made a mental note to apologize later.

When we got to the arena we went straight to our locker room to get changed. Our target was the first one on the show tonight. I got dressed in the bathroom as the boys got ready in the main room. I was done before the guys so they can wet their hair and everything.

I told them i was gonna meet them at the stairs when its time and went out to find my friends. We aren't as close anymore because i've pushed everyone away but now that i see things a little clearer i wanna apologize. I found them eating together in catering and walked over slowly.

"Is this seat taken?"

Their heads snapped up at the sound of my voice. I figured they would say yes and that they didn't want me but they smiled and told me to sit. Sitting next to John he put his arm around me and hugged me.

"We've missed you kiddo." I groaned inwardly at the name. And i don't think i'll ever stop hating it.

"I'm sorry guys." They all shook their heads.

"Don't worry about it sweety. Roman kept us in the loop on what was going on." Brie most likely threatened him.

Yeah Brie may be sweet sometimes but she can be scary as all hell. I laughed making sure to thank Roman later. Two mental notes and its not even show time yet. Its gonna be a long night.

"Have you guys talked to Randy lately?" They all shook their heads.

"Its ok if you do i won't be mad. Its just… he's different. He barged into my room this morning demanding answers and we said hurtful things then the guys showed up and he left."

Looking at their faces they were confused to. Sure Randy isn't the sweetest guy in the world but he wouldn't even play fight with me in fear that he'd hurt me and they knew that as well.

"He'll come around hopefully. Now what other drama is going on in your life?"

I glared at Nikki even though she had a fair question. Normal days don't exists around me. Wherever i am there is chaos.

"Seth mad at me for yelling at him after he asked me if i had feelings for Dean." With that said John stood saying he doesn't have big enough boobs for this conversation before walking off with all of us girls glaring at him.

"Well do you?"

How was I supposed to know? Up until this morning I haven't been able to think clearly in weeks plus the whole Randy situation is all i think about.

"I don't know. I've never really had feelings for someone as far as i know." The girls gasped. Over dramatically i might add.

"Well is there anything you like about him? Looks and personality wise?"

Thinking about it i started listing off a few things that came to mind. Look wise he was an attractive man there's no reason to lie about that. He's funny, very dorky, charming in a weird way, caring when he needs to be, blunt and honest. There wasn't much i didn't like but of course there was some. Like his taking super crazy risks when he felt like he needed to prove something, occasional hot cold attitude, and when he can't decide whether to shave his beard or not.

By the time i was done listing things off the Bellas had a smile ear to ear. "Girl you so have feelings for him!"

Did i? I've never had a boyfriend so I don't know how these things work. Yes i'm a grown woman and never had a boyfriend.

"Baby girl we gotta go!" I heard the girls giggling as i walked over.

We made our way to the top of the steps listing to raw's theme and the fireworks. "You ready to do this darlin?"

Tonight was the night. The deciding factor on whether i'm getting my match. Raws theme was cut off by…

'Its time to play the game.'


	12. Biting The Hand That Feeds

"He's not gonna hate me for this will he?" I asked no one in particular but it was scared he was. He's pretty much my uncle. But i did warn him.

"Don't worry Tot. This is gonna work. You'll get what you want and they'll get what they want. Views and money." Ok that made me feel a little bit better. We could hear Hunter talking waiting for our cue.

"This whole shield crap is getting out of hand! Each and every week they attack people, interrupting matches and wasting everyone's time! All of it ends tonight!"

' _Sierra_

 _Hotel_

 _India_

 _Echo_

 _Lima_

 _Delta_

 _Shield'_

The crowd cheered as we made our way down the steps. It went Seth, me, Dean, then Roman. And as always Dean put his hand on my hip to tease the crowd. For the few who could actually see freaked out causing us both to smirk.

Hunter and Steph both looked at us with anger and fear. Circling the ring we all got on the apron on our respective sides. Our staredown was so tense it was suffocating. Stephs wide eyes were locked with mine not even moving when the guys got in the ring and started beating Hunter to the mat.

I slowly got in the ring my focus purely on the woman in front of me. The closer i got the more she backed away. That was until she backed into the hard chest of the powerhouse. She frantically looked around noticing that Hunter was handcuffed to the rope. I have to admit i didn't know the guys were gonna do that but hey. Good thinking.

When Stephanie finally faced me again i jumped on her wrapping my legs around her stomach bringing her to the ground in the Kimura Lock. The move itself was painful but more tension and i can break her arm. She screamed in pain while Hunter yelled at me to stop.

Dean grabbed a mic. All the guys told me was that i apply the move and they do the talking. I was a little nervous but I trusted them. Please let this work.

Dean snapped his fingers in front of Hunters face which was red in anger. "Hey bossman. Eyes up here for a second. You're right this crap does end tonight. Because tonight you are gonna give my sweet little Ana her match. And if you don't well…. you'll be leaving to take your wife to the hospital."

Dean handed the mic off to Seth. "And if you don't then we'll break her arm then go to vince and get the match. Because he knows what the people want. He knows how to make money. And let's be honest this will give you guys all the views you can dream of."

Handing the mic back to Dean, he bent down to get eye level breaking the line of sight between Hunter and me. "So I suggest you give my girl her match. You got 10 seconds to choose."

When Dean said this the crowd actually started counting down. If this wasn't a serious moment I would have actually laughed. Stephanie was screaming for him to do it. But he was still hesitant. I pulled a little bit harder. The closer the crowd got to zero the more pressure i put.

"Alright!"

Dean smirked. "Sorry boss man what was that?"

He put the mic to Hunters mouth. "You got your match. At survivor series."

Smirking I released Stephanie's arm and Roman helped me up. Seth took the microphone as we stood in the middle of the ring. "You are witnesses here tonight. At survivor series it will be Ana Hunt vs. Randy Orton in a steel cage match." I'm pretty sure the roof blew off the building and i went deaf with their cheers.

Finally the mic was handed to Roman. "And you can believe that." We all stuck our fists together. I smirked at all the guys and Dean sent me a wink making sure the camera caught it. After we made our way back up the stairs we all cheered. We finally got me my match. Time for some closure and to move on with my life.

"You did great out there Tot!" The boys congratulated me making me feel good. It was always nice to get recognition or congratulated but with them it meant so much more. I smiled brightly and thanked them.

"Why don't you use that move more often darlin?" The boys all shared the same look. Like they had the same question.

"Well one i don't really do submissions but i know how. Plus its not my move to use."

~~3rd Person~~

The guys all looked confused. They didn't recognize the move so who's could it be?

"Well whose move is it baby girl?" It kinda surprised Ana that they didn't know.

Ana pointed behind them smiling. "His."

Turning around the guys were face to face with Brock Lesnar. Normally you would see him and he'd look pissed off but he actually had a smile on his face.

"I think she does it better than i do. How are you Ana?"

"Of course i do it better. And i'm well. Yourself?"

He shrugged but smiled and hugged the tiny woman. It was actually funny having those two standing side by side since he is 6ft 5. The guys actually laughed at the height difference.

"God damn bunch of trees you lot are. Making fun of short girl who can knock you on your ass." That comment made them laugh they stopped laughing Ana introduced the guys and as expected they started talking about guys stuff.

Which was fine with Ana because she was tired so she walked off to find a quiet place to nap. Almost as if she was a kid again she found a quiet corner, sat against the wall, pulling her knees to her chest letting sleep take her.

A/N

Should i do more Ana POV's and maybe some other peoples POV's as well or should i stick to third person?


	13. Heart To Heart

~~Dean's POV~~

Me and the guys were walking to the car after the show. I turned around to ask Ana something but she wasn't there.

"Have you guys seen Ana?"

Roman and Seth looked around then shook their head. "She walked off after our segment."

Sighing i handed my bag to Roman and told them I'd be back before i went back into the arena to look for her. I saw the Bellas walking out of the divas locker room.

"Have you two seen Ana?"

"Not since you three snatched her earlier. Why?"

I explained to them that she disappeared and we haven't seen her. "You should try any quiet corners or places to hide."

Places to hide? Why would she need to hide? Thanking them i started my search hoping to find her soon cause us guys are tired. I searched every nook and cranny of this arena and i can't find this girl.

I stopped in my tracks when caught something in the corner of my eye. Pushing a few supply crates out of the way i saw Ana sitting against the wall asleep. I wanted to be mad at her for making me look for her all over the damn arena but I couldn't help but smile at her fondly.

She was so different from the other divas. I've never met a girl who is so pure yet so evil. There are so many things about her. Every decision she makes contradicts the next yet she always stays within her morals.

I really didn't want to wake her up but sadly i needed to. I knelt down in front of her and gently started shaking her awake.

"Darlin you gotta get up we're leaving." I watched her brows furrow and she groaned.

"Shh. Its ok. Open them green eyes darlin." After another groan her eyes slowly opened.

"Dean? What are you doing?"

"I came to save you from being left behind." A small smile formed on her face.

"You are always my knight in shining armor."

I smiled and nodded. It was true I always did save her. Since day one i felt the need to. Always showing up at the right time. The guys have questioned me on my actions numerous times. I always played it off, never telling them why i do what i do. My go to excuse is i'm a lunatic.

They know of my feelings for her through observation but i won't admit it. I'm not someone she should be with. Why? Because of _him._ He always ruins the good in my life. The guys have helped me keep him at bay and thankfully Ana hasn't seen that side yet.

"Dean?"

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Ana called my name. She was sitting on her knees looking wide awake and worried.

"Sorry darlin. Just tired." I stood up, taking her hand and helped her up as well. She was still wearing her ring gear. I took off my jacket and handed it to her.

She gave me a quiet thanks before putting it on then grabbing my hand. I hid my smile as we walked to the garage where the guys were waiting for us.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting guys." We slid into the back.

"No problem baby girl. Lets go get some rest."

Getting back to the hotel we all went to our rooms. I showered but couldn't sleep. Its been awhile since he's come out and its unnerving. When we came back to the room this morning and Randy was here i felt him trying to claw his way out.

To think i used to be proud of him and what he did. I allowed it to happen so what kind of man does that make me? Growing frustrated i started pacing my room lost in all the negatives thoughts. I let him push those girls around. I let him do whatever he felt like doing. He had complete control while i did nothing.

Anger was rising and I felt him clawing. This is what he wanted and i know I should fight him but i just don't have it in me. My pacing came to a halt when i turned around and Ana was standing there watching me.

"You should be in bed Ana."

"So should you. What are you doing?"

I turned my back to her. He wanted to come out. I was fighting him for her sake but i'm tired. I heard her walk closer.

"Dean you can talk to me." She put her hand on my shoulder and i lost it. I spun around quickly getting in her face.

"Leave Ana!"

She jumped back in fear, eyes wide filled with tears. No he was not gonna hurt her. Anyone but her. Fighting him back down I stepped forward only for her to step back.

"Ana.. i'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

She didn't say anything she just stared like she was waiting to run. I wanted to get pissed off that she was blowing me off like this but its my fault. I held out my hand hoping she'd take it. After what seemed like hours she hesitantly took my hand.

"I didn't mean to snap at you Ana there are…. there are just some things you don't know about me."

She tilted her head slightly. "What do you mean?"

Did I really want to tell her? No. Did she have a right to know? Yes. "I can try to explain it if you feel comfortable enough to listen."

Nodding her head slowly we sat on my bed as i began to the best of my abilities tell her about Jon Moxley. I didn't hide anything from her. I told her about my time in CZW. How I acted. I told her how i used to treat women. Everything i told the guys i told her. After I explained everything i waited for her response. Whether she would laugh and called me stupid or she hightailed and ran.

"So its kinda like a split personality type thing?"

I shook my head. "Roman called it a coping mechanism. A way to deal with things i don't want to handle."

"So this.. Jon Moxley. He comes out when your mad?"

It put me at ease a little that she was trying to understand. "Back in CZW we used anything and everything as weapons. So as the weeks went on and the pain got worse i got angrier and angrier he just took hold. It was easier to let him keep in control."

She nodded her head. "Is there anything i can do to help?"

I was in shock. She wanted to help? She was a dream come true i'm sure of it. "You are something special Ana."

"How so?"

"Everything about you. You're selfless, always willing to help others no matter what. Hell in this situation most people would run."

She smiled and shrugged. "You haven't given up on me so i'm not giving up on you."

A/N

I tried out Dean's perspective this time! If you like it let me know and ill do more! I figured it would be neat to see things from his eyes!


	14. Gym, Sass, And Feelings

"If he ever comes out i don't want you around me. If we're together when it happens get the guys got it?"

"I will. Try to get some sleep. You need it." She kissed my head and started walking out.

"Ana? When i was looking for you why did the bellas tell me to look for you in places to hide?"

She stopped at the door before turning back around. "A story for a story seems fair." I watched as she got comfortable on my bed causing me to chuckle.

"Well in my early teen years i was always backstage. So sometimes I'd get bored. Which is pretty normal you know. Randy was around every now and then since his dad didn't want him around the company. You know live a normal life and all that. Turns out full grown men hate having a teenage girl bothering them every second of every day. Especially around pay per views since it was so stressful. Long story short. I annoyed quite a few superstars in my day. They'd yell at me, then I'd run off, find a place to hide, then I'd cry myself to sleep till either my dad or Randy found me. Its a place of peace even though i went there to cry. it gives me comfort."

I laid next to her as she told her story. "For what its worth darlin. I find your annoyingness bearable."

She glared at me. "Shut it Ambrose. And that's not a word."

I shrugged. "All words are made up."

"You have a point."

We laid there in comfortable silence just enjoying each others company. I felt my eyes getting heavy as sleep consumed me.

~~3RD PERSON~~

That morning Dean woke up with Ana laying next to him. For once in a very long time Dean actually felt rested. After sliding out of bed without waking Ana, Dean went to the kitchen to see Roman making breakfast.

"Mornin brotha." Dean grabbed a cup of coffee because no matter how much sleep anyone gets coffee is still a must need. (I know it is for me)

Roman shot Dean a look. He's usually in a bad mood in the morning so his attitude is weird. "Morning. Ana wasn't in her room this morning. Know where she is?"

"She's asleep in my room. We got to bed pretty late last night."

That caused Roman to send him another look. Those two were exhausted last night and should have went to bed right away.

"He uh.. he tried to show last night. He did for a second and yelled at Ana."

"You two alright?"

Dean shrugged. Honestly he didn't know. Sure she took the information in better than expected but he still didn't know. "She took it well but she doesn't truly know what i am until she sees him herself."

Roman felt for Dean. He always thought of himself lower than he actually is. Most people stay away from him for the simple fact of all his on screen characters are assholes. While others are scared to see Moxley. But once you get to know him and gain his trust he is a nice guy. Little rough around the edges but his loyalty is almost unshakable.

"She said she wasn't going to give up on me. But she'll change her mind when she sees him."

"Dean i don't think that's the case. You've looked out for this girl since the night she debuted. You two protect each other no matter the opponent. She threw herself at the Wyatt Family with a bruised back. And you two weren't even talking at the time."

Sure Roman had a point. But there is still a small part of Dean who can't believe it. And it was to save him from disappointment and hurt. The feelings he already had for her was gonna hurt him if she ever left and he dreaded it.

"Dean I know that look. I know you haven't had the best of luck with any type of relationship in your life. But you care for her. I know you do. I think you need to lower the walls a little and let her in. You two work so well together and it's nice to see you genuinely happy."

Dean shook his head and sighed. "I can't Roman. Not with him lurking around. Hell if we get in an argument or anything he'll come out and do whatever he wants."

Roman stopped Dean in his tracks. "Dean that could happen now. The only difference between now and then is you two would be together."

"I don't want to hurt her man. She doesn't deserve it."

Roman Smiled as he finished breakfast and started making plates. "Then don't hurt her. Remember. Moxley is just a coping mechanism. You have control over him."

The boys grew quiet as Ana walked in yawning. She sat next to Dean and waited for her food. "Mornin baby girl you sleep well?"

"I was until Dean got up." She playfully glared at him which he gladly returned.

"Your fault for sleeping in my room midge." she rolled her eyes at Deans smirk and Roman laughed.

"Do you two ever give it a break? The amount of sass between you two is crazy."

They both looked at him and at the same time just said 'nope.'

—

The trio ate and waited for Seth to get up so the could head to the gym. The boys were gonna teach An some moves that will be effective against Randy at her size. About a half hour later Seth was up and eating with a pout considering Roman woke him up.

This match meant everything to Ana so he wanted her to be as prepared as possible. Considering that survivor series was in two weeks so that didn't give them much time to prep.

At the gym Ana could honestly say that in all the years she had trained and practiced. Even with all the high flying moves Jeff taught her, this was the hardest she has ever worked. And the guys were not going easy on her either. In Deans words to rile her up, 'if you're gonna fight like a man we're going to treat you like a man.'

And boy did he mean it. They trained Ana everyday for 4 hours working on moves, counters, strategy, and most importantly. Cardio. They can agree that with the divas she can save energy and last longer. But with someone like Randy she needed every advantage she could get.

The closer to Monday they got the more nervous Ana was. Frequent calls to her dad and even a few to Jeff for some tips and pointers. It got to the point where Ana would either sleep in Dean's room, play video games with Seth until they both passed out, or late night gym sessions with Roman. Anything to calm her nerves.

The Bellas would check in frequently making sure she was doing alright and to update Ana on anything they found out about Randy but they didn't have much. John was in his own little world chasing the championship so he was super bus.

Monday was buzzing. Fans were excited to see the contract signing between Randy and Ana. Just like Seth had said. Money and views were pouring into the company. Ana was hanging with the bellas since the guys had important matches to take care of tonight.

"Are you ready for tonight?" The girls were in catering just snacking.

"Nervous but ready. Honestly it will be weird not having the guys backing me up."

The Bellas understood that. Ever since she joined the Shield it was always her and them. And they didn't blame her. Ana wasn't known for being friends with divas so it didn't hurt the Bellas that she didn't do girly stuff with them.

"And even if they didn't have matches tonight I wouldn't let them come out. This isn't Ana of the Shield doing this. This is Ana-Lucia Calaway doing this. Its about me and Randy." The girls smiled proudly at the young woman sitting in front of them.

"Ana you've come a long way since being back here running around annoying people. You've worked harder than most people in the business to get where you are and fight for what's right. You got this."

Ana smiled hugging the twins tight. "I should probably go get ready." Saying bye Ana walked to the divas locker room to get ready. When she said this was her doing it she meant it. She needed to get into the proper headspace without distraction. And her main distraction these days seemed to be Dean.

Ever since her conversation with the Bellas she has started to notice every small thing. She paid more attention to his attitude, how it changes and cues that help her figure out if he's hiding something. That's how she knew something was wrong that night he told her about Moxley.

Over the past week she had watched videos of her CZW days and she felt a mixture of shock, fear, and pride. Its a strange combination having pride in the mix but with the stuff he went through could make people break. But he found a way to stop that. A way to deal. And if she ever met Moxley she was gonna tell him that.

 **A/N**

 **After a few nice messages i feel the need to have to explain that this storyline will not for the most part be following current events or things that had happened during the time period this is being written. As well as the portrayal of Ana and other superstars and divas, their attitudes are based on how i need them to be for the story. I write these stories for fun and hope others enjoy them as well. They are not meant for everyone.**

Skovko: Well, hello Moxley. Always fun to have him around in stories.

I always enjoy whenever an author has him in the stories. I always felt it made a story a little more interesting plus it adds a little more to Deans character. Thanks for commenting!


	15. Contract Mayhem

Standing at the curtain Ana watched the stage hands transform the ring in seconds for the contract signing.

"Don't have your bodyguards with you?" Randy stood next to her. They didn't look at each other and the air was tense.

"I don't need them against you. I can handle myself."

"We'll see about that."

The conversation was cut short to Hunter and Stephanie walking up, steph standing in between Randy and Ana. No matter what happened last week she understood.

Hunters music started, him and steph walked out to the ring. Randy was the next to walk out. The crowds boos echoed throughout the arena. Ana was next and she took a deep breath before her music played.

' _I'm taking back the crown  
I'm all dressed up and naked  
I see what's mine and take it (Finders keepers, losers weepers)  
Oh yeah  
The crown  
So close I can taste it!'_

The crowd roared at the use of her old theme. Hopefully the boys understand why she is using it and not the Shields. Getting into the ring she shook the bosses hands before sitting across from Randy. Steph stepped forward smiling.

"Ladies and gentlemen before we commence with the contract signing tonight I would like to inform you that the women's revolution is on the horizon. Starting at Survivor Series."

Ana was shocked. Did this mean that she was the start? That added more pressure and risk. Randy knew this gave him an advantage which caused him to smirk. He knew how her mind worked. He knew she would be distracted.

"The contract has been looked over by your lawyers in which they both have signed. They agree to the terms that whatever happens the company is not responsible for injuries."

Randy slid the contract in front of him signing it quickly. "Last chance bug. You can back out so you don't get hurt."

Ana snatched the contract from him, signing it and smirking. "Welcome to the Hunters Den Orton."

Ana was keeping this short and sweet to save energy. Standing to shake Hunters hand before leaving. One second she was saying bye to the crowd, the next she was face first in the mat after and RKO. Randy got on his hands and knees, face red in anger.

"You did this to yourself! You left! I'm ending it Sunday!"

The shield watched from their locker room and Dean was losing control. Mox wanted out and Dean wasn't gonna fight it. Acting quickly Roman and Seth rushed out of the room locking Dean inside. This was to save Dean's job and Randy's life.

Being helped backstage, Ana held her head in pain. Not knowing the move was coming prevented her from taking the steps to lessen the blow. John and the Bellas rushed to her the second she passed the curtain. All the fussing was making her head pound.

Ana was helped to the trainer to make sure she didn't have a concussion. After about 10 minutes of tests she was given the all clear. Ice and medicine will fix her head quickly. She was rather calm for the situation and it was slightly unnerving.

The boys. If they watched what happened how did they feel about it? Then there was Dean. the serenity that seemed to consume Ana was replaced with worry and panic. Thanking the trainer she rushed to the shield locker room seeing Roman and Seth standing outside. The closer she got the louder the destruction got.

"Is Dean in there? Is he alright?"

Roman shook his head and blocked the door. "Its not Dean baby girl."

"He's gonna hurt himself. I need to go in there."

This time it was Seth to protest. But little did they know Ana wasn't having it tonight. "I don't care if its Dean, Moxley, or Satan himself. He needs me in there so I suggest you both move out of my way before i beat you both… i'm not giving up on him."

The guys stood there fighting with themselves as the yells and crashes continued. This had to be the toughest decision they have ever made. If Ana went into that room she could get hurt. If they didn't let her go in she would be safe but would find a way in.

"I can't believe i'm saying this… You need us you just gotta yell ok?" Seth couldn't believe Roman either. Were they really gonna let her go in there? Stepping away from the door the guys watched as Ana took a deep breath before walking inside the door slamming shut behind her.

Dean had slammed Ana against the door. The room was destroyed. It looked like a tornado went through it. Ana stared at Dean wide eyed. The realization that she was in a room alone with Jon Moxley. Taking a good look while Dean glared at her she noticed his hair was disheveled and his hands were bloody.

"You got a death wish or something doll?" Dean's tone was very low which caused a slight rush of fear to course through Ana's body.

"I'm not scared of you Moxley." She tried to keep her voice from shaking. She didn't want to show any fear.

"Oh but you are. I can see it in your eyes. You think you're so tough coming in here. But you're just a stupid bitch playing with the big boys!"

Ana flinched at his words. Honestly she wasn't ex this. She was in way over her head but she knew she couldn't back down. "Its not about being tough?"

"Is it about you saving little ol Dean from the big bad monster? Newsflash girl Dean is the big bad monster! Deep inside he will always be one!"

Ana shoved Mox's hands off of her shoulders which only seemed to piss him off so he slammed her against the wall again.

"You ever do that again i will break that pretty little face!"

"Then do it."

That statement caught Moxley off guard. No woman has ever told him to hurt them.

"You can't can you? Because that's not why Dean uses you. You exist because of his pain. You feed off of it. You want to protect him from things that hurt him. But what you don't realize is that its you who's hurting him. He doesn't need you for this. Let Dean come back."

His grip tightened causing Ana to wince. Almost as if Mox was losing control he threw Ana to the ground roughly. He wanted to teach her a lesson. How dare she blame him for Dean's pain. If he was gonna be blamed for any pain it was gonna be hers.

Yanking her up again Mox pulled his arm back to punch her. Shutting her eyes tightly she waited for the impact. Only it wasn't to her face, it was to the wall next to her head. Visibly shaking she opened her eyes to see Dean staring at her with wide eyes.

Gaining control at the last minute he was able to see the aftermath of his destruction. The destroyed room, the bloody hands, the terrified Ana. He doesn't remember how she got there but it worried him that she was.

"Ana? What are you doing in here?"

"I had the boys let me in.." He started frantically checking her for any injuries. His stomach dropping when he saw the bruises forming on her arms.

"Jesus Ana i'm so sorry.. i didn't mean it. Why did you come in here? Why did the guys let you in here? The hell were you thinking?"

Dean was getting pissed off all over again. At himself, the guys, Ana. He stumbled back when Ana flung herself at him, hugging him tight. Dean relaxed and hugged her back.

"You could have gotten hurt. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that you needed me. I couldn't let you go through this alone."

bravesfan152001- thank you for the comment and im glad you are enjoying the story! I have some big plans for the match!


	16. Deja Vu

"Lets get your hands cleaned up." Ana led Dean into the bathroom, making him sit before getting a wet rag and the first aid kit.

She gently cleaned his hands with a few very dramatic complaints from Dean before wrapping them. Dean watched as she started cleaning up her mess. Catching his look Ana stopped and smiled.

"Enjoying the view Deano?"

"Always darlin."

Blushing Ana went back to cleaning. "My view isn't so bad either."

Dean walked over gently grabbing Ana's wrist. At first Ana stiffened but relaxed when she saw the guilty look on Dean's face. "Ana i've never had anyone in my life that would voluntarily confront him. Putting yourself at risk like that. I can't imagine hurting you but he doesn't care."

Ana was confused as to why he was telling her this. She knew Dean wouldn't hurt her on purpose but if he felt he needed to say this then she was going to let him.

"You've given me a reason to fight him. But you also gave him more reasons to come out. Sunday is gonna be hell. Seeing you in that cage. I don't know if I'll have the strength to keep him down. If i can't. Don't worry about me. That match means everything to you."

She already has so much on her plate for that match she didn't care if she had to add Dean to that list. He just gave her more reasons to fight as well.

"Dean. I'm facing my former best friend. Starting the women's revolution. I think i can squeeze you onto that list. Remember what i said. We don't give up on each other. And i'm not changing my mind just because Moxley came out."

it felt like the air was knocked out of Dean. She heard his conversation with Roman. She knows everything, how he feels. Maybe Roman was right. He needed to let her in. Just maybe the risk is worth the reward.

Gently stroking her cheek with his thumb he talked just above a whisper. "I care about you darlin."

"I know you do. I care about you too."

Leaning down they both closed their eyes. Taking their time, both giving the chance to back away. This was different for the both of them. Sure Ana has had her first kiss and Dean has had a few flings but this was different. This meant something to the both of them. Their lips touched causing them both to hesitate. Getting used to the idea.

"Ana, Dean you two ok in there?" They jumped apart as Roman and Seth walked in checking the damage. Ana cleared her throat before going back to cleaning.

"Yeah. We're in the bathroom." The boys walked in feeling the tension. But they figured it was because of the moxley situation not what they had just interrupted.

"Baby girl why don't you head to the hotel and get some rest. Rest that head of yours." Ana just shook her head. She didn't need rest she needed to think.

Once she was finished cleaning her mess she told the guys she was gonna go hang out with the Bellas before walking out.

The second the Bellas saw Ana they noticed her arms, dragging her into the locker room. Nikki went to grab two ice packs while Brie sat Ana down.

"Ana what happened? You ran off after the trainer checked on you."

Ana explained that she ran off because she wanted to make sure the guys weren't going crazy. She didn't go into great detail about the moxley situation because it wasn't her story to tell. Instead she had said that Dean was throwing a tantrum and the guys warned her not to go in the room. She had caught Dean by surprise and he reacted but stopped when he noticed it was her.

"Are you and Dean ok?" Nikki asked as she brought the ice packs over. The girls held the ice packs to her arms.

"I don't know… i had to clean his hands because they were bleeding. Then we uh… we kissed or almost kissed before the guys walked in. I kinda panicked and walked out." Ana felt guilty with the way she left it. It was like deja vu.

The twins shared a look. Ana's last kiss was also her first kiss. And it ruined a friendship for a while. They were worried this was gonna happen again because Dean is the guys Ana needs. Someone to keep her on her toes but keep her grounded as well.

"What if this ruins our friendship like it did with Randy?"

"Sweetheart. When it was you and Randy you two were young. You are more mature now. And Dean cares about you. He wouldn't let this ruin what you have." Nikki tried to console Ana as best as she could.

"you and Randy started talking again soon after. You had a happy relationship for a couple years then split on good terms. Don't compare what you have with Dean to that. It will eat you up and drive you crazy."

The girls stayed quiet to let Ana think about everything they said. Ana knew they were right but she still had that small amount of fear. Dean and the guys meant everything to her. It would kill her to lose them. Maybe she should stay away for a few days to think. Get her head on right and focus on Sunday.

"Can i stay with you girls til Sunday? I need to think." The bellas smiled and nodded. Ana sent a text to Roman to tell him were she was staying and to tell Dean its not his fault. Roman had questioned as to why but she ignored him.

After get dressed and packing the girls left the arena curious about the week in front of them.


	17. Leap Of Faith

That week Ana still met up with the guys to practice and workout but Dean was distant. Ana felt guilty but it wasn't her. Dean needed to think as well. Roman and Seth still had no idea what happened.

The guys had questioned Ana on why she walked out to her music instead of theirs to give her a hard time. They laughed when she kept rambling on and apologizing. Ana was put into spar matches with Roman to make sure she'd be more than ready for Randy.

Seth taught her a few moves from his moveset since Romans was more of a powerhouse and Dean just did whatever. She also learned how to do a spear effectively.

The night of the match Ana walked into the arena, finding the Shields locker room, dropping her stuff off and finding Sandra who is head of wardrobe. Ana had a special attire made for tonight and she was eager to see it.

Sandra laughed at the young girl as she was visibly bouncing in anticipation as she finished up the final touches of the outfit. This had to be one of Sandra's favorite outfits to make. Ana was embracing part of her father in the design.

Once she was finished Ana rushed to the bathroom go change. When she emerged from the bathroom Sandra's face lit up. "You look absolutely gorgeous Ana! Randy won't know what to do with himself."

That wasn't Ana's plan but if Randy got distracted then she wasn't gonna complain. Tonight Ana was gonna let the makeup team take care of her. She needed to save as much energy as possible. The Bellas helped Ana come up with a few tricks to throw randy off and all Ana has to say is that those two are devious.

Walking into makeup and hair the Bellas squealed at Ana's outfit. "Oh my god An! You look amazing in that!"

Laughing she sat in a chair waiting for her turn. "Thanks Nik! Sandra said Randy won't be able to concentrate."

The bellas agreed on that. Randy won't know what hit him and its gonna be glorious. (GLORIOUS! I WON'T GIVE IN I WON'T GIVE IN TILL I'M VICTORIOUS!) "well we finished up your entrance music and gave it to the sound guy. He'll let you know when to walk out. Me and Brie worked very hard on this."

Brie gave Nikki a look. "You mean i did while you complained." Nikki waved her off saying no one cares about small details. The girls joked around while they got dolled up. Ana's nerves were almost non existent.

All dressed up and ready to go Ana was gonna find a quiet place to get in the zone. She needed her head on right. One small mistake can cause problems and she didn't need that. Not paying attention Ana bumped into someone.

"That any way to treat your trainer?"

"JEFF!" Practically screaming his ear off she hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to watch your match. A few people have from what i've seen tonight. Plus I figured I'd give you a few last minute pointers."

She was curious who else was here and definitely wasn't gonna turn down free help. "Ana I know how you feel about the move but for last resort use the swanton."

Ana shook her head. There was no way she was gonna do the swanton. Last time she did she almost broke her neck. But Jeff knew she could do it. She has evolved and improved since those days.

"I know you hate that move but i've put Randy away with it more than once. Last resort."

"I'll think about it. I should stretch and warm up."

Jeff hugged her before she walked off. Finding a quiet hall Ana put her headphones in throwing fake punches and stretching. She blocked out everything other than the match. Tonight is the night where she puts her past behind her. She can move on and focus on other things going on in her life.

Ana was mid stretch when someone touched her hip. Grabbing their hand she swung around twisting their arm behind their back.

"Easy darlin it's just me."

Smiling slightly Ana released Dean's arm. "Didn't learn the first time Ambrose?"

"You hit me last time darlin. I learned that one." Laughing Ana stood in front of him as he rubbed his shoulder.

"New outfit?"

Looking down at her outfit she smiled at the deja vu. "Just for tonight."

"That's to bad. You look good."

Ana scoffed and flipped her hair dramatically. "I always look good."

Dean nodded showing that he agreed with her. He had a whole speech planned out to apologize for the past week but he couldn't find the words.

"Uh did you need something Dean?"

"Just wanted to tell ya that me and the guys will be rooting for ya while you are taking care of business."

A stagehand ran up to them saying that they were almost ready for Ana.

"Thanks. Well I better head to gorilla. Better watch cause me and the Bellas got a few mind games set up."

Dean chuckled as Ana walked away. Walking into the shield locker room the boys looked at him but he just shook his head.

"I didn't apologize but we joked around. I'll do it after."

Roman gave him the dad look. "You better."

Seth shushed them as the announcer started explaining the rules.

—-warning: bad match writing ahead! You've been warned!—-

"This is an intergender steel cage match! Two opponents are locked inside the cage and only way to win is pinfall, submission, or exiting the cage whether through the door or climbing over the top with both feet touching the floor!"

' _I hear voices in my head_

 _They council me_

 _They understand_

 _They talk to me'_

"Introducing first! From St. Louis Missouri! He is the Apex Predator! Randy Orton!"

Randy walked slowly down the ramp analyzing the cage. Sure he was facing Ana but he'd be stupid to underestimate her. Climbing up the steps he stepped through the ropes standing in the middle of the ring looking at the top of the structure.

Ana was backstage bouncing in place, throwing punches and rolling her neck. Watching the little tv waiting for her que to go out.

Randy's music cut out and everyone was waiting for Ana's music to start. Ana suspected that the sound guy waited to build suspense. Then the music started.

' _Sierra_

 _Hotel_

 _India_

 _Echo_

 _Lima_

 _Delta-'_

The song cut off and the lights went out causing the crowd freak. They didn't know what to think. Ana watched slightly confused as her father's signature bells started going off with her music very faintly playing in the background. The sound guy gave her a go ahead to walk on stage and to wait for the lights to come on. Ana did as she was told and on the twelfth bell toll everything went silent again. Then the lights came on with her music playing and she was standing on stage.

' _I'm taking back the crown  
I'm all dressed up and naked  
I see what's mine and take it (Finders keepers, losers weepers)  
Oh yeah  
The crown  
So close I can taste it!'_

The crowd went wild as she stood tall staring directly at Randy who was glaring at her. Walking down the ramp waved at the fans enjoying the moment. Once she reached the cage she ran her hands over the fencing. Yanking on it in different areas. This was a first so she wanted to scope out the environment. Taking off her jacket she handed it to a little girl in the crowd before climbing into the ring.

"You brought this on yourself Ana. You left yet again."

"That was years ago and it was mutual. Those mind games won't work."

The cage door was shut and the ref rang the bell causing the two to lock up. Randy quickly overpowered Ana putting her into a headlock before bringing her to the ground. Using her flexibility she brought her legs around Randy's neck, squeezing causing him to release her head.

Randy's shoulders touched the mat causing the ref to get a one count. Randy got to to his feet with Ana in a powerbomb position. Ana quickly countered it slamming Randy's face to the mat. Crawling away quickly Ana started climbing the cage. Almost to the top Randy grabbed her foot yanking her back down hitting her with an uppercut then threw her into the cage.

Ana's face bounced off of the bar that connected two sections of fence. Holding her head she felt blood. Randy went to throw her again but she put her foot up to stop herself, elbowed him, then shoved him into the cage as hard as she could. Backing up she gave herself some breathing time and to assess the situation.

When Randy turned around they stared at each other. This moment was insane to them. The hatred they had for each other only grew. Circling each other they locked up again this time Ana kicked him in the stomach, dropping to her knees and hitting him with a hard punch dropping him to the mat.

Climbing the turnbuckle she went for a moonsault but Randy rolled out of the way and she landed on her feet, turning right into an RKO. Randy walked to the cage door, but when it opened he turned and noticed Ana slowly getting up. The voices were "talking" to him. He was setting up for the punt to the head. Running forward he had Ana set up but she knew how he worked.

Jumping up she hit him with the bait and switch before they both fell to the mat. Ana's head was still buzzing after the RKO. She was working in auto pilot until she could clear her head. Randy was the first one up.

"Why don't you stay down Ana?! You're finished!"

Her head cleared and she was back in the zone. Sitting straight up the way her dad does had Randy step back in surprise. Ana used his surprise to her advantage hitting him with a series of kicks, punches, and chops. She managed to get Randy staggered before bouncing of the ropes to give her momentum she went for a spear but Randy hit her with a clothesline cause her to flip. Going for the pin Ana kicked out at 2.

Randy watched as Ana slowly stood. Going in for another RKO he had his arms wrapped around her neck but she managed to push him off. Randy fell to the mat and Ana used the turnbuckle to start climbing the cage. She had one leg over the top when Randy grabbed her leg trying to pull her down.

Sitting at the top she brought her foot back and started kicking at randy to get him to let go. Gritting her teeth she kicked him i. The shoulder as hard as she could. Losing his grip Randy fell on his back.

Adrenaline was coursing through Ana's veins. Sure she could have escaped the cage but she wanted to beat Randy. Shakily she stood on the top of the cage holding onto the wire that was connected to the corner. Taking a deep breath she said a small prayer, and made a cross motion over her chest. The crowd and everyone backstage were standing on their feet as Ana flipped off the top hitting Randy perfectly with the swanton bomb.

In pain she slowly crawled over to him covering him. Time seemed to have slowed down as the ref brought his hand down for the 3 count. Ana's music echoed throughout the arena as the cage started to raise.


	18. Take Care Of Yourself

The boys were down to the ring in record time. Refs and medics were checking on both of them. Ana was slowly getting to her feet pushing the medic away. He kept trying to poke her cut which irritated her. Pushing the hair out of her face she saw the guys standing there staring at her. Breaking out into a smile Roman and Seth pulled her into a hug careful not to hurt her.

"You did it tot! You kicked his ass!"

"Way to go baby girl!"

Laughing she hugged them again. When she let go of them she looked at dean who was standing back watching with a small smile on his face. Walking slowly over to him she smiled as he pulled her into a hug.

"You did it da-" Dean was cut off when Ana pulled his face to hers kissing him. The crowd cheered and the boys did a little to.

Pulling away Dean smirked. "Always knew you saw something you liked." Ana smacked his chest and laughed.

Ana walked with the guys up the stairs with the shield music playing. Once they were backstage th boys ushered her to the trainers room. She kept saying she could take care of it herself but they didn't want to risk it.

"Well miss Calaway you're gonna need stitches." Ana's face paled. She did not want him anywhere near her with a needle.

"It won't hurt tot. He's pretty good at making sure you don't feel it."

"Nope not happening. I'll put a bandaid on it and it will be good to go."

Ana went to leave but Roman picked her up and sat her on the table. Crossing her arms she pouted as he stood in front of the door. The doc got everything he needed and Ana held Dean and Seth's hand while he stitched up her head.

It didn't hurt as bad as she thought it was going to but she still didn't like it. After he was finished the doc covered the spot with a bandage and gave her the ok to fight next week. She was bummed she couldn't fight tomorrow but she could still be there for the guys.

"We better head out baby girl. You got people waiting for you backstage."

Ana and the guys walked to catering where she saw Jeff, Hunter, her mom and dad, and her uncle Shawn. Pushing past the guys she ran over to her family and her dad brought her into a hug.

"We are so proud of you! You taught that boy not to mess with a Calaway!" Ana pulled away from her dad and hugged the one and only Shawn Michaels.

"Hey there little heartstopper! Keep that up and you'll be the new show stopper!"

The boys watched as her family congratulated her on her win. They couldn't be more proud of the performance she put on tonight. Dean froze and the boys laughed when Mark called Dean over.

Ana gave her dad a look knowing he was about to threaten Dean. "You take care of my little girl. If you don't I'll kill ya."

"You don't have to worry sir. I will." Dean and Mark shook hands having a small stare down. Ana rolled her eyes before pushing Dean away. The guys had matches to go to.

"You staying with us darlin or you staying with the Bellas?" Dean asked as they reached the guys.

"You kidding? If i hear them talk about shoes and clothes one more time I will jump off a cliff." The boys laughter was cut off when a stagehand said it was time for them to head out.

The boys left and were replaced by Renee and her camera crew. "Ana could we get a few words?" Ana nodded and the camera guy gave Renee the ok.

"Ana you had just been through what people would call the toughest match of your life. How are you feeling?"

"Well Renee. I'm bruised, i'm bloody, i'm sore, but thankfully i'm not broken. That match tonight was more than that for me. It was the end of years of pain and suffering. Randy is a tough competitor. I won't take that from him. But he was the first victim in the Hunters Den. Hopefully he won't be the last."

Figuring she was done Ana started to walk away. "Ana one more thing." Stopping she turned back to the camera.

"After the match you and Dean Ambrose shared a very passionate kiss. Are all the rumors true about you two?"

Smirking Ana decided to mess with the crowd and maybe Dean a little. "That? I was just finishing what we started Monday. Whether the rumors are true. Thats up to Ambrose." Ana walked off with a wink.

Getting into the locker room she instantly stripped off the blood stained clothes and jumping in the shower careful not to get her bandage wet. As the hot water hit her she relaxed and felt all the pain from the match. After her shower she changed into yoga shorts and a random tee from the floor. Laying on the couch she wanted to watch the boy's match but fell asleep.

—

The boys finished their match with all of them standing. They had been put in an elimination tag team match. It was them vs. 10 other superstars. Walking down the hallway they were smiling and cheering because the shield was successful tonight.

"So Dean are you and Ana together?"

Dean honestly didn't know. He needed to talk to her but not tonight. Knowing her she's passed out. "I don't know man. I wanna take your advice but we gotta talk."

"Sooo. You two finished what you started Monday?" Seth nudged dean only to get punched in the shoulder.

"Yeah we almost kissed Monday until you two bozos walked in." The boys teased Dean all the way to the locker room. Quieting down before they walked inside and just as they thought Ana was passed out on the couch.

"She might have kissed you but she loves to wear my clothes." Roman smirked walking in.

The boys showered and changed. Grabbing their bags Dean picked Ana up and they went back to the hotel. Getting back to the hotel Roman and Seth wanted to sleep so the bid Dean goodnight.

Walking into Ana's room Dean set her down gently making sure not to hurt her more. The second she touched the bed she squirmed and groaned.

"Shh. Easy darlin. We're at the hotel."

Yawning she sat up slowly. "I feel like i was hit by a car." Dean told her to give him a second before walking out of the room.

Ana's head was pounding and her back was on fire. Putting her head in her hands she waited for Dean to get back. Walking back into the room he held out 2 pills and a glass of water.

"Doc said you could take these." Taking the medicine she set the water down.

"Thanks Dean."

"No problem darlin. Gotta look out for my girl."

Ana smiled and blushed. "I'm sorry about tonight." She was a little worried that she ruined their friendship.

"I'm not. But you need rest. We can talk about this tomorrow." Ana nodded while he kissed her head and walked out.

That night Ana couldn't sleep she hurt everywhere and if she did fall asleep the pain kept giving her nightmares. Getting frustrated she got out of bed checking the rooms. Roman was fast asleep, Seth was snoring like a freight train, and Dean was sleeping peacefully.

Sighing Ana put on her slippers and went outside for some air. Looking up at the stars Ana felt very relaxed. She didn't spare the person who stood next to her a glance.

"Still enjoy the stars?"

"Yeah. They're relaxing."

It was quiet for a few minutes. "I remember you used to go outside every night and count them."

"I remember you would join me just to tease me."

They both laughed quietly. "How's the face?"

"It'll heal in time. How's the ribs?"

"Bruised and cracked."

They stood in silence just watching the stars. It was relaxed and calm silence. Ana's phone buzzed. Sighing she put her phone in her pocket.

"Take care of yourself Randy."

"You too Ana."


	19. Viva Las Vegas

Walking into the hotel room Dean was sitting on the couch. He had a movie in, snacks, and blankets. Walking over Ana sat next to him as he covered her up and wrapped an arm around her. Dean had woken up shortly after Ana left and went to check on her.

"You alright darlin?"

"Yeah just restless."

Pulling her closer she laid her head on his shoulder as they watched the movie. Both slowly falling asleep. That morning the shield was awaken by a message from Hunter stating they had the week off to recover from last night.

Roman was heading back to Florida to see his wife and daughter. Seth was headed back to Iowa to see his girlfriend. Dean was going back to Vegas. Ana however was staying on the road. She had just seen her parents the night before and she didn't have a home to call her own.

"Baby girl you could come to Florida with me. You have a week off you shouldn't spend it on the road."

"I'm used to it. I spent my whole life on the road. I'll be ok."

Seth brought his stuff out and set it by the door. "Alright my plane leaves soon. I'll see you guys in a week."

The guys hugged him bye while they had to pry Ana off of him. She was gonna miss her little Bieber. The next to leave was Roman and yet again they had to pry Ana off.

"You sure you don't wanna come? I can sneak you in on my carry on." Ana pushed Roman out of the room before saying goodbye and shutting the door.

Dean's flight wasn't until a little later so Ana was in the kitchen making lunch while Dean finished packing. Once he was finished he put the bags by the door and went into the kitchen.

"What did ya make chef boyardee?" Spinning around she smacked him with a spoon. Dean stared at her wide eyed as she turned back around with a smile on her face.

Walking up behind her he started poking her sides. Knowing where he was going with this she turned off the stove and ran off with Dean hot on her tail.

"Don't think about it Ambrose!"

"You did this to yourself! You shouldn't have hit me with a spoon!"

Jumping over the couch Ana started laughing. "Don't act like you don't like being spanked!"

Grabbing her by the waist her playfully dropped her on the couch and started tickling her. "Only from you darlin!"

Ana squirmed and laughed underneath him. She tried desperately to grabs his hands. "Dean stop!"

"Only if you say i'm your favorite shield member!"

Ana shook her head and laughed harder. "Never!"

Dean smiled and started tickling her harder.

"Ok! Ok! You're my favorite shield member!" Smiling proudly Dean stopped tickling her letting her sit up.

"I hate you Ambrose."

"You love me. I'm adorable."

Ana mumbled something under her breath which caused Dean to raise an eyebrow. "What was that sweetheart?"

"I said you're more like annoying." Laughing Dean helped her up. He knew he couldn't argue with that because he could be pretty annoying.

They walked back into the kitchen so Ana could finish the food. After they ate Dean had to get ready to go. Dean stood waiting by the door with the bags in his hands.

Walking into the living room Ana stopped in her tracks when she saw her bag in Dean's hand. "Whatcha doin there Dean?"

"Well darlin you are going to vegas. So get your shoes on and lets go."

Dean watched as a smile grew on Ana's face as she quickly put on her shoes. Grabbing her bag from Dean they walked hand in hand to the car before driving off.

—-

Dean unlocked the door to his apartment and let Ana walk in first. Looking around she was in love with the quaint little place. While Dean was nervous she'd judge him on having an apartment.

"Dean your place is so small and cute! I love it!"

Dean gave her a tour of the place starting with the room she'll be using so she can put her bag down. Ana truly loved this place the only thing that was missing was an animal. Maybe a cat! She could see Dean as a cat kinda guy.

"Whatcha thinking about midge?"

"Getting you a cat!"

Dean ended up choking on air. "Oh no no no! Me and animals do not go well."

One day she was gonna get him to get one. A small munchkin cat thats super fluffy. Maybe she could get away with calling it Moxley.

"Quit thinkin about it midge its not happening."

"You say that now Deano. But one day i'll talk you into it."

Ana wanted to see Vegas since the last time she was here she was young so there wasn't much to do. Changing into clothes suitable for vegas weather the pair started their adventure. Dean wanted to stay out as long as possible so Ana could see all the lights.

They went to different shops and stores trying on ridiculous outfits and such. Just being complete idiots. They didn't buy anything they just enjoyed each other's company.

When the sun started going down Dean took Ana's hand. "Come on darlin you haven't seen anything yet."

Ana let him lead her through the crowds. Holding his hand tighter so she wasn't lost. Dean looked over his shoulder every now and then making sure she was still following him. Once he got to the destination he motioned for Ana to stand in front of him.

~Ana's Pov~

As i stood in front of Dean he wrapped his arms around my waist. I still didn't really know what we were but whatever this was i was content at the moment.

"Dean why am i looking at a giant pool?"

"Just be patient darlin and watch."

Soon music started to play causing me to smile because it was one of my favorite songs in the world. Billie Jean by Michael Jackson. I watched in awe as the fountain danced to the music. I couldn't tear my eyes away. It was so surreal watching the bellagio fountains in person.

Sadly the show was over sooner than i wished but i turned to look at Dean still smiling like mad. "Did you like it darlin?"

"I loved it!"

Dean smiled and kissed my head. "Good. I gotta keep my girl happy." His girl? What did he mean his girl? I don't remember ever agreeing to that. Not that I object.

"Your girl?"

"That's right darlin. If I remember correctly its up to me to decide if the fans rumors are true."

Smiling i cocked an eyebrow crossing my arms. "Oh is that so? So i have no say in this?"

Smirking all Dean said was his signature 'nope'.

"I guess I could try to get used to your annoying ass." Dean shook his head before kissing me.


	20. Routine

Last night had to be one of the best nights of my life. We walked around Vegas looking at all the lights and showing me all the cool places. Around midnight we decided to call it a night, picking up Chinese on the way home. We ended up passing out on the couch watching movies.

I woke up pretty early this morning. I wanted to go out and get some groceries so we don't have to eat out every night. I had just finished my shower and now i'm attempting to clean my stitches.

"Need some help darlin?" I jumped in surprise. I didn't know Dean was up yet let alone watching me struggle.

"Yes please." He walked over grabbing the stuff from my hands and gently cleaning my stitches. Dean was pretty experienced when it came to this type of stuff.

"What are you doing up so early anyway midge?" I glared at him but he only smiled.

"I was gonna go grocery shopping. Why are you up this early?"

Throwing some trash away he started to bandage my head. "Hunter called. You have an interview Saturday with Michael Cole for the network."

Are you kidding me? That means my week off will be cut short. And when it comes to Michael who knows what he is gonna ask about. It's probably gonna super personal to.

Dean must of noticed the sour look on my face cause he kissed my head making me focus on him. "If he asks anything you don't want to answer tell him to shove it. Everyone knows how he can get."

"What if he asks about us?"

"Then you tell him you have the most amazing, sexy, irresistible boyfriend in the world."

Rolling my eyes I playfully shoved him. "More like the weirdest, most annoying, cave manny man child in the world."

Gasping he picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder and walking out of the bathroom. "Dean put me down!"

"Not gonna happen darlin." I tried wiggling out of his grip but he kept a firm hold. Thinking last resort i reached down and pinched his butt hard. This caused him to jump and loosen his hold.

I slid out of his arms and stuck my tongue out at him. Being the giant child he is he stuck his tongue out right back.

"Keep it up Ambrose and I'll beat ya."

"Don't threaten me with a good time."

—

After we got back from shopping Dean wanted to go to the gym so he was in his room getting ready while i was putting away groceries. I saved all the higher up stuff for last. A few minutes later Dean walked in helping put up stuff.

"You sure you're gonna be ok by yourself darlin?"

"I don't think anyone will try to steal me Ambrose."

I let out a small scream when Dean picked me up and set me on the counter. Leaning on the counter he set his hands on either side of my legs.

"I know darlin. Even if they did they'd bring you back. Costs an arm and a leg to feed ya."

I wasn't even gonna argue with him on that. Food is my true love. I just smiled proudly and nodded causing him to chuckle.

"I should be home sometime before dinner."

"Do you want me to order out tonight or make real food?"

He told me to do whatever i wanted so i guess I'm making food tonight. "Have fun and don't work to hard. I know how you are."

"I gotta look good so you don't leave me."

I scoffed and smacked his arm. "Trust me. If looks were the deciding factor in this relationship you would be single."

Laughing at the sour look on Dean's face I kissed him. "You are always so mean to me."

"I do it out of love. Now get going. You're wasting precious gym time."

With one more kiss we said our goodbyes and i was left alone wondering what i was going to do with my day.

—

~3rd Person~

The next few days were pretty much the same. Dean would go to the gym a few times Ana joined him. They fell into a routine and in no time Deans place felt like home for Ana. Of course she has no intentions of intruding on him.

It was Friday night and Ana's flight was in the morning. Dean was staying in Vegas for one more day before heading back. Ana had just finished cleaning up after dinner. She was gonna shower then head to bed.

Dean was sitting on the couch watching tv. Ana leaned over the back of the couch wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm gonna shower and head to bed. My flight is early tomorrow."

"Alright darlin. Get some rest."

Kissing goodnight Ana quickly took her shower before going into her room and falling asleep. This was actually the first time she's slept in the bed since they got to vegas because her and Dean usually fell asleep on the couch.

It was a few hours later Ana started to wake up slightly when the bed dipped beside her. Rolling over she came face to face with Dean. "It's just me. Go back to sleep."

Pulling her close Ana snuggled into his chest before they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

Ana woke up the next morning to Dean shaking her awake. He had already packed her stuff and putting it in the car now all he needed was her. Getting up she put her shoes and hoodie on.

The ride to the airport was quiet with only the radio playing faintly in the background. "Why'd you go to bed in the guest room last night?"

Sitting up and yawning Ana looked over at Dean who was focused on the road. "I wasn't gonna take your bed from you. Besides i was a guest."

"Darlin you are a member of the shield. That means your family. Plus you're my girl. My bed is your bed."

Dean glanced over at Ana catching the sleepy smile on her face. Taking her hand in his the rest of the drive was silent.

At the airport Dean stayed with Ana until she had to go through security. Setting her bag down he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"My flight is tomorrow night so i'll be getting in late. Have fun in your interview and remember you may be small but if he pisses you off punch him in the stomach. It hurts like hell."

Laughing, Ana stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. "I think I'll be fine. Don't miss your flight."

They kissed again and said bye before Ana went through security.


	21. The Interview

Due to a few plane delays Ana was running behind. Once she got to her hotel room she got dressed in record time before rushing out again. This is what she gets for holding off on her flight as long as possible. Pulling up to the interview Ana sighed in relief because she got here 5 minutes early.

Once she was inside she was greeted by a few random people and Michael Cole. "There you are. I figured you wouldn't show."

"Trust me Cole I thought about it." The camera crew got Ana and Cole set up with their mics. The producer counted down from 5 before they were live on the network.

"Welcome to This Week in WWE. Today i'm here with WWE Diva Ana Hunt. How are you feeling today after that grueling match on Sunday?"

"Hey Cole! I'm feeling pretty good. Still got a few scrapes and bruises."

"Building up to that match you and the Shield were running rampant on Raw attacking everyone including our boss. Were those steps necessary to get your match?"

"Those steps were only as necessary as Triple H made them be. I gave him the option weeks in advance. He chose to make things difficult. I just had to force his hand."

The little pun caused them both to laugh.

"Ana we have a few photos of you and Randy outside the hotel the night of survivor series. Are you two friends or?"

Ana sighed. She was dreading these types of questions. "The relationship between Randy and i has never been so clear. We've known each other since we were babes. Growing up we relied on each other, protected each other. When we were teenagers we had a relationship for about a year but mutually split. When you know someone for so long and go through the things we did. When a friendship ends the way ours did you will always have that lasting respect for each other. So no we are not friends but we have respect for one another."

Ana and Cole talked more about all the different survivor series matches and what not. Cole addressed the recent revelation of Ana being the undertaker's daughter.

"One more thing before you go. For a few months the fans have been speculating about the relationship between you and Dean Ambrose."

Smiling, Ana laughed slightly. "I think there has always been an unspoken relationship between me and Dean. Since my debut we just worked really well together. Roman likes to call us an old married couple because of the way we bicker. "

"What made you two realize that this could work?"

"Umm.. i don't think that's the case with us. We're human and we both have our insecurities so we are learning as we go. Taking it day by day."

"What do the other members of the shield think about this relationship?"

"The boys love it. What's it that Seth said? Me and Dean are his favorite otp?"

"Thank you for your time today Ana. And i'll see you next time on This Week in WWE."

Once the cameras turned off Ana and Cole took off their mics. Waving goodbye Ana wanted to get back to the hotel and sleep. Walking into the hotel room Ana jumped when a little dog ran toward her barking.

"Kevin get back in here!" Seth came running into the room stopping when he saw Ana holding Kevin like a baby.

"Hey Sethie! I'm guessing this cutie is yours?"

"That would be Kevin." Seth laughed when she started rocking him like a baby.

"Kevin is making me want an animal even more now." Setting him down Kevin ran off. Ana hugged Seth.

"Dean not with you?"

"He wanted another day at home while i came to my interview."

And since Roman won't be here till the morning that means pizza party and video games all night long! Springing into action Ana ordered 3 large pizzas, pop, and dessert while Seth setup the xbox.

Those two played every game from CoD to WWE games. It was super early in the morning probably 6 or 7-ish. Roman walked into the hotel room shaking his head when he noticed the pizza boxes and empty pop bottles surrounding the couch as Seth and Ana were engulfed in a game of Nazi Zombies.

He dropped his stuff off in his room, walking back out he heard the pair yell out in frustration as they died. "Alright you two i think its time for bed."

They looked at Roman pouting. They were having fun and didn't want to go to bed but the sugar had been wearing off for a while. Exhaustion hit their bodies like a ton of bricks. They retired to their rooms leaving Roman and Kevin to clean up the mess.

It didn't surprise Roman that they stayed asleep for the remainder of the day. It took him almost three hours to clean up the mess they made. Sitting on the couch watching Tv with Kevin in his lap Roman looked behind him when Dean walked through the door.

"Jesus Seth brought the damn rat." Kevin was the reason why Dean doesn't want any animals. That dog was so spoiled it was frustrating to take care of him.

"How was your flight?"

"Wasn't bad. They overbooked it so i had to get an earlier one. But at least I didn't have to drive." Setting his stuff in the room Ana was sleeping in he walked out and sat on the couch.

"So i heard you and Ana are together." Dean nodded in approval.

"I'm guessing you watched her interview?"

"Jojo had to watch her favorite diva. How do you feel about what she said?"

Dean sighed. He spent the whole flight thinking about the interview. He will admit his insecurities are getting the best of him.

"She used to date Orton. How am I supposed to compete with that?"

"She used to Dean. When they were teenagers. They gave it a shot and it didn't work. You have to focus on the now."

Roman won't lie he wasn't expecting to hear of that past relationship but he did appreciate the answer she gave regarding Dean and her. She didn't build the relationship up into expectations. To much pressure on a relationship can make or break it.

"She wants to get me an animal."

That comment made Roman crack up because of how random it was and just picturing Dean with a pet.

"A cat to be more specific."

"What's wrong with a cat?"

Dean looked at Kevin. "They're like him only lazier."

Kevin's head popped up. He listened for a few seconds before jumping off the couch and running into Ana's room. Dean followed him because he thought Kevin was gonna pee on his stuff. Walking into the room Dean stopped and leaned against the wall.

Kevin was curled up next to Ana's face licking her causing her to laugh. "Ok Kevin i'm up i'm up.. I love you too.."

"What about me darlin?"

"Always Ambrose." Kevin ran off probably to wake up Seth. Ana sat up as Dean sat on the bed.

"Bout time you woke up bed head." Ana stuck her tongue out at him as she put her hair in a bun.

"When did you get in?"

"Not to long ago."

Ana got out of bed. She was in desperate need of a shower. Walking into the bathroom she turned the water on, waited for it to get warm, then got undressed and got in.

Dean walked in soon after sitting on the counter. "I watched your interview."

"Ok?"

"Why didn't you tell me you and Randy dated?"

Ana stuck her head around the curtain. "Are you jealous?"

"No. I don't get jealous darlin."

Sticking her head back in she washed the shampoo out. "If you really wanna know. I didn't tell you because it doesn't matter anymore. It stopped mattering the second we broke up."

"Why did you guys break up?"

"Mutual agreement. We figured it was better as friends."

Dean didn't want it to look like he didn't trust her because he did. He didn't trust Randy.

"Dean why are you in here?"

"Can't I spend time with my girl?"

Sticking her head back out she gave him a look. "2 things Dean. 1) quit hiding from the dog. 2) your not getting in the shower with me."

Dean grumbled as he walked out of the bathroom closing the door. He really didn't wanna be around Kevin.


	22. Sister Abigail

A few months had went by and most people would say that the Shield is stronger than ever. But sadly that wasn't the case. Dean has been out on injury for the past month and no one knew when he'd be back. Dean being gone probably affected Ana the most.

Her and Dean weren't the overly attached couple but when you work with that person, travel, train. Live your everyday life with them 24/7 you tend to miss small random things when they're gone. At first a call at night to talk about their days was all she needed. But if she ever thought of something funny or inappropriate she would turn to tell him only he wasn't there.

The boys had to convince Dean and get the a-ok since Ana practically lived with him now. They stopped at the store on their way back from the gym. Ana was at the hotel relaxing since she had went to the gym that morning. Seth walked into the hotel room first.

"Alright Tot you need to close your eyes."

She gave him a suspicious look. "Why?"

"Just do it you stubborn child."

Sighing Ana closed her eyes waiting to get pranked or something. She stiffened when something was set on her lap.

"Alright baby girl. You can open your eyes."

Opening her eyes she looked in her lap and there was a black munchkin kitten wrapped in a blanket looking right at her. Smiling she picked the kitten up, kissing its head and petting it.

"Guys! You got me a cat?!"

"We did! And Dean let us!"

They somehow managed to convince Dean and she couldn't be happier. "Thank you guys!"

"What's his name baby girl?"

Ana didn't even give herself a chance to think. "Moxley."

The room was quiet before they all started laughing. "Dean is gonna regret this."

"Did you guys get everything for him?"

They nodded and she went to her room so she could give him some food and water. Taking a picture of her and Mox she posted it on Twitter with the caption: 'their is an official new member of the Shield! Everyone say hello to Mox!'

Ana was sitting in bed reading with Mox attacking her feet when her phone went off. She answered it without checking to see who it was. "Hello?"

"I haven't seen you in how long and all i get is a hello?"

"Sorry Deano. I'm reading and didn't check to see who was calling."

"Reading? You know how to read?"

Closing her book Ana rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Maybe one day we can teach you do you can go to the first grade."

"Hey! I happen to enjoy kindergarten and nap time!"

Ana laughed quietly since the guys are most likely asleep. "How are you feeling?"

Dean sighed and Ana could tell he was frustrated. "It doesn't hurt but the damn doctors don't want to take any risks."

"I know its tough. But you'll get through it. Just gotta take care of yourself. Do your therapy and listen to the doctors."

"I don't see why I can't do all that and travel with you and the guys."

Ana knew this was killing him. Dean lived for wrestling. For the longest time that's all he ever had to look forward to. Now he is stuck in an apartment only leaving for therapy.

"You can't because traveling is stressful and being stressed slows the healing process."

"I miss ya darlin. It's weird being here without you."

"I can try to get a few days off and come home if you want."

Dean wanted to say yes but wrestling meant a lot to Ana as well. She needed to be there and kick ass. "No you gotta keep the guys in line."

"I can try." She muffled a yawn.

"Get some sleep darlin. I talk to you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Dean."

—

Monday night Raw was buzzing that night. There must be something in the air. Ana and the boys had a match against John, Brie, and Daniel. Why? Who knows.

"Did you talk to Dean last night?" They were sitting in catering like they always do before a match.

"Yeah. I'm worried guys. He's losing his mind. Well more than usual."

"Well it shouldn't be to long now. It wasn't super serious. If he keeps up with his therapy he'll be back before we know it."

"I told him that Seth. But you know how he is. He lives for wrestling and going to the gym at ungodly hours of the morning. An hour and a half of pt and acupuncture every other day isn't gonna cut it. Plus he's alone while we're all together."

The shield was stressed out. They never thought that missing one member would put such a strain on their friendship. Ana had to fill in Deans shoes and even the odds when she could but even then they were still a person short.

They all trained harder and longer. Ana got crossfit training from Seth trying to strengthen herself up. They were exhausted and worn out. Getting worked to the bone each and every week. The trio groaned when they were told to head up to their entrance.

In the ring John and Brie were worried about Ana and the guys. Ever since the confrontation with Hunter and Stephanie they seemed to make their life hell. At first they wanted it to be John, Daniel, and Randy but they all refused. Either they put a diva in the match or there wasn't going to be one.

"Come on Seth get up! Come on!" Ana was trying to motivate Seth. They were all pretty tired and didn't have their heads in the game. John tagged Brie in so by the rules Ana had to get in with or without a tag. As she stepped through the ropes Seth rolled out of the ring.

Brie and Ana locked up. Brie easily overpowering Ana slamming her to the mat. Brie looked back at the boys feeling bad. The shield watched as Brie left the ring with John and Daniel following behind her. The shield won by count out and that is not how they wanted to win. Ana felt at fault since they walked out when she was in the ring.

"I'm sorry guys."

"It's alright tot. None of us are up to par today. Lets just head back to the hotel and rest."

The Shield started leaving the ring when the lights flickered and someone started calling out to Ana. Looking at the guys their attention was turned to the titantron. The Wyatt Family was on the screen.

"Sweet sweet Abigail.. you are so weak. Those boys can't protect you. They will only use you. To them you are the weakest link. Join us sweet Abigail. All you have to do is follow the buzzards… Run!"

The lights cut out then turned back on shortly after. Ana was in the ring alone with Bray Wyatt. Roman and Seth had been sneak attacked were laying outside the ring. On a normal day she could probably take him. As he stepped towards her she stepped back until she was trapped in the corner.

"Why are you frightened Abigail? I won't hurt you. I want to save you."

"I don't need saving so I suggest you leave."

Bray grabbed Ana by the head setting her up for Sister Abigail when the crowd started cheering. Looking up to the ramp Bray threw Ana to the mat before Dean slid into the ring and wailing on Bray. Rowan and Harper got into the ring yanking Dean off.

Dean held them off on his own fueled by anger and the adrenaline of being back in the ring. Once Roman and Seth came to their senses they jumped into the ring helping Dean clear the ring as Ana sat in the corner trying not to freak out.

The Wyatt Family retreated as the crowd cheered. They figured since Dean was here that he returned from his injury. Dean was still raging but it all seemed to fade when he saw Ana in the corner. Walking over he knelt down in front of her.

"Darlin.. hey look at me." Ana was shocked that Dean was in front of her right now considering he was in vegas last night.

"What are you doing here?" She pulled him into a hug.

"Figured you three would need some help. Besides. I gotta meet Moxley don't i?"

Laughing Ana pulled him into a passionate kiss. The guys made a gagging noise causing Dean and Ana to glare at them.

"You guys are just jealous cause you're lonely!"

"Yeah yeah. Lets get in the back." Walking into the back Dean was instantly smacked 3 times on the back of the head.

"Ow! What the hell guys!?"

Roman went straight into dad mode. "That was because your out there injured. Are you clear to compete?"

"If you must know i am. I got the call last night thank you very much." They gave him a look.

"We can go see the doc if you want." The trio were to tired for that. They just decided to believe him. Roman and Seth went to catering while Ana just wanted to shower and rest.

Walking into the locker room Dean shut the door, watching Ana carefully. "Are you alright darlin?"

"No Dean i'm not alright. I'm tired, i'm sore, i'm stressed, i'm freaked out and i'm pissed off." Ana was searching through her bag trying to remain calm and Dean could see that. Walking over he grabbed her wrists.

"You need to relax."

"Let go Dean I would like to shower so i can go back to the hotel and sleep." She got out of his grip and started grabbing things for her shower.

"dammit Ana just stop for a second and breathe!"

Ana stood quickly and without thinking she smacked Dean. All the frustration, exhaustion, pain, stress, worry came to a head at that moment and Dean yelling at her didn't help.

"Do not stand there and tell me to breathe! Me and the guys have been put through hell the past month you've been gone! You have no idea what we are feeling! What i'm feeling! I've worked myself to the bone so i didn't have time to think and worry about you! Because if i did, id lose whatever little sleep I already got!"

Dean couldn't believe she hit him then had the nerve to yell at him after. Before he did something he'd regret he walked out of the room slamming the door behind him.


	23. Conflicted

After Dean stormed out Ana packed up her stuff and heading to the hotel. She didn't want to look at anyone or talk to anyone. She was disgusted in herself. She did not condone anyone putting their hands on someone outside the ring. Getting to the hotel Ana went into her room, showering quickly then sitting in bed with Mox.

"I messed up Mox. I wouldn't blame him if he doesn't forgive me. I know I wouldn't.." a few tears rolled down her face. She quickly wiped them away she didn't feel like she had the right to cry. It was her fault.

A knock on the hotel door caused Ana to jump lightly. Wiping her face she picked up Mox since she hasn't seen him most of the day and opened the door. She was a little confused since the person standing in front of her was Randy which was weird because they haven't talked or even seen each other since survivor series.

"Randy? What are you doing here?"

"Roman and Seth have their hands full with Dean. I wanted to check on you."

Ana was conflicted. Should she really let him in when her and Dean are having problems? But they are acquaintances and as long as they stay in the living room and not hide anything from the guys it will be ok right? Stepping aside she allowed him to step inside before she shut the door.

"Want something to drink?"

"No i'm alright. Who's this?" He motioned to Mox.

"Oh this is Moxley. The guys got him for me."

Randy smiled and lightly rubbed his head. "He's cute. And he has small legs like you."

Ana never made that connection. That's probably why the guys got him. Oh she was gonna kill the guys. Sitting on the couch Mox ran straight to Randy trying to attack him.

"Atta boy Mox. Teach him a lesson."

"He keep it up and maybe one day he'll be champion."

Ana's smile faded. "How bad was he when you left?"

"Not good. I wouldn't want to be on his bad side. Though if i'm here when he comes back i might be."

"God i messed up. I hit him."

Randy knew that was eating her up. She'd let the guilt eat her up any time she'd hit him over the years. Yes she was a wrestler but she hated violence.

"The best thing you can do is let him cool down and then apologize. One thing about you is that you know when your wrong."

"What if he hates me?"

"Ana listen to me. It's impossible to hate you. Sure people may dislike you for a little bit but then they miss you and they come back. You and Ambrose are good together. I don't think this will ruin you guys."

This is the Randy that Ana has missed over the years. He was like an older brother helping her with boy problems and the occasional sibling arguments.

"I hope you're right. Honestly… i don't know what I'd do without him."

"Then tell him that. He may feel the same."

The living room door opened and the guys walked in stopping when they saw Randy. Ana watched nervously as they stared almost glared at him.

"I was just leaving guys. Remember what i said Ana." Randy nodded at the guys as he walked out.

"Was he bothering you baby girl?"

"No he was checking up on me and gave me some advice." Ana refused to look at Dean as she quickly bid the guys goodnight and retiring to her room.

"I'll go talk to her."

Seth started walking to the room but Dean stopped him. This is something he had to handle. After all it was his relationship. Taking a deep breath he walked into Ana's room. Mox ran over to Dean and he hesitantly picked him up. He smiled at the little fuzz ball. Dean couldn't believe Ana named him Moxley. But in a way this was her coping mechanism.

Ana was laying with her back to the door. Dean sat on the edge setting Mox down. "Can we talk?"

When Ana didn't answer him he sat on the edge of the bed. Minutes went by while neither one of them said anything. After almost 2 months apart maybe this is what they needed. A quiet place where they can both get their emotions and thoughts in check.

Being next to each other felt like home. They knew they would have to talk about what happened tonight but maybe when they're tired isn't the best time. Standing up Dean went to get his bag while Ana thought he was leaving. That thought caused tears to run down her face.

Dean walked back into the room in his pjs, setting his bag down and laying down wrapping his arm around Ana pulling her close.

"We're stronger than this. we'll have to talk about this later."

"Maybe tomorrow? Go for a walk or something?"

"I think that sounds good darlin."

They fell into a comfortable silence before Ana rolled over and smiled when Mox started crawling on Dean.

"I think he likes you."

"He's alright. Might have to teach him a few ways to annoy you."

"Your not corrupting my cat."

Dean smirked. "Our cat. He has my name that makes him part mine."

"Go to bed dork."

"Night darlin."

That night they both got some of the best sleep they've had in months. Tonight was a night of peace and comfort while tomorrow will be more serious and tense.

That morning when Dean woke up everyone else was still in a deep sleep. During physical therapy his trainer constantly scolded him for stressing over his friends. He watched every week as they got their asses handed to them. So when he got the call the night before last saying he was good to go. He caught the first flight home.

Thankfully he was there. He didn't know what Bray's obsession with Ana was all about but he knows damn well that if he lays another finger on her he'll kill him.

Almost as if he hadn't been gone he fell into the routine of whoever gets up first makes coffee. Not soon after Ana walked into the kitchen yawning. Like she was in autopilot mode she grabbed a cup of coffee and started making breakfast.

"Ana why don't you get some rest. You don't have anything to do today."

"I know. Just couldn't sleep."

"Alright. How about i help you with breakfast?"

Ana quickly shook her head. She didn't trust Dean to help make food.

"Not happening Ambrose. Not after last time."

Pretty much the last time Dean helped cooked there was 2 fires and a number of bandaids needed.

"Fair enough."

Breakfast was nearly finished when Seth and Roman stumbled in. Dean couldn't believe that these three were up this early and coherent. Roman walked over kissing Ana's head.

"I'll finish breakfast baby girl. Sit down and take a break." Ana nodded before going and sitting on the couch closing her eyes.

"How are you three even conscious right now?"

"I don't know man. I think its just routine now. Get up, drink a lot of coffee then go to work." Seth nodded in agreement.

"Are you and Ana ok?"

"I don't know. We're gonna spend the day together to talk about everything."

"Are you gonna bring up Randy?"

Dean had no idea. Was it kinda messed up to walk into the hotel room and see him there? Yeah. But they were in the living room.

"I don't know man. Should i?"

"Don't accuse her of anything. But I would talk about it."

Dean walked out of the kitchen to get Ana for breakfast only to find her sleeping on the couch. Not wanting to wake her he grabbed the blanket from her room and covered her up. I guess the talk will have to wait a little longer.


	24. Believe it

Ana and Dean decided to go to the park for their talk. Things were very quiet and tense. No one knew how to start this off.

"Dean.. i'm sorry about hitting you.."

"You were exhausted. Now it doesn't excuse you 100% but its a start."

"I know it doesn't excuse it. I don't approve of any physical confrontation like that in relationships. It made me physically sick."

"This life is stressful. We are on the road almost all year round. I've seen the stress you guys have been put through. We just gotta work on how we handle the stress."

"I know.. it's just been so difficult without you here you know. Not just for me but the guys as well. We've worked ourselves to the bone trying to fill the hole in the shield. I just don't know what to do Dean."

"Talk to me Ana. I can't help unless i know what's going on."

"Since my debut you've been there. Whether i wanted you to be or not. You know? You kind of weaseled your way into my life. While you were gone i started to realize that it sucks not having you around to joke with, or annoy the guys."

"It was hard for me to. You think i liked sitting in my apartment watching you three get your asses handed to you every week? When i'm home i'm so used to you being there. I half expect to walk into the room at night and see you there. Things will be difficult when we're injured and we have to find ways to deal and cope."

that was one thing checked off the list. It was a major problem but it helped that they were able to voice their feelings which is another problem they have.

"So are you and Randy working on your friendship?"

"No.. last night was the first time i've talked to him since survivor series. When he showed up last night i fought with myself on whether i was gonna let him in or not. I didn't want to disrespect you."

That gave Dean a small comfort knowing that her feelings for Randy are gone.

"Did it upset you that he was in the room? Or that i was talking to him?"

"I just worry about you when you're alone with him. He did RKO you and you humiliated him."

"If he hurts me or tries to you'll be the first to know."

They fell into another silence. One thing has been on Ana's mind all night. She stopped walking which caused Dean to stop and look at her.

"Last night you said we're stronger than this. What happened to us that made us so weak?"

"It's been me and you since day one. We are partners in crime. But with me getting hurt we had to change our routine, what we're used to. I think me being gone caused us to drift apart a little."

"With everything going on between us and the Wyatt Family do you think we can make it work?"

"We don't give up on each other Ana."

Dean was right. Their relationship was based around not giving up on each other and protecting each other.

"We'll be ok. We're strong."

"That we are darlin."

Sure not much was said but they both got out what they needed to. They don't dwell on past mistakes and problems that they've already dealt with. Ana was at ease now that she's apologized for hitting him and knowing he's not upset that Randy was in the room.

As for Dean, his feelings for Ana grew daily. The walls he built up long ago were slowly falling the more he let her in. Hell Moxley even started to care about her. When he walked out of the locker room last night it was because Mox told him he didn't want to hurt her.

Ana didn't know it but when she stood up to Moxley the night of her contract signing she gained his respect. She proved she wasn't the average diva.

"I don't know what I would do without you darlin."

"Your life would be sooooo boring."

"That's the truth. Wanna go on a date tonight?"

Ana was slightly taken back. They have gone on plenty unofficial dates but never has Dean said it was a date let alone asked her. So she was definitely going to take advantage of this opportunity.

"Definitely. What time and what do i need to wear?"

"8 and something comfy."

Ana and Dean went back to the hotel. On the way to the room the Bellas stole Ana away since they were concerned after last night. It kinda worked out for Dean since he needed the guys help on the date.

Getting to the Bellas room Brie wouldn't stop apologizing for last night saying that her and the guys regret taking the match.

"Brie its fine. Me and the guys understood why you were out there."

"Are you sure? Cause we all feel really bad."

"If you keep apologizing i'm gonna have to kill you."

Brie instantly stopped talking causing the other two girls to laugh. Nikki got everyone a drink before sitting on the couch.

"Are you Alright after last night? You're so lucky Dean showed up when he did."

"It was uh… nerve wracking to say the least."

"What do you mean?"

"Backstage in the locker room me and Dean had a small argument. We worked it out today."

"Thats good that you worked it out. I love you two together."

"I love being with him but it scares me. If we ever broke up I wouldn't know what to do. And its not because i need a boyfriend but he's also my best friend ya know?"

The Bellas awwed in unison. "You're in love!"

"Yeah i guess i am."

Love was a weird notion for Ana. She understood how people love their family. To love someone who you've only known for a small time compared to family was frightening. Mainly do to the fact that you never know if the other person feels the same until they admit it.

"It feels to soon for love to be involved. And i don't think love is in Dean's vocabulary."

"Love is in everyone's vocabulary. With someone like Dean he needs that one person who can show him that its ok to love. And sweety i think you're that person."

"He's a great guy you know. But he thinks so little of himself at times and it's difficult to watch. He's one of my best friends and i want him to just see how great he is and believe it."


	25. Little Black Box

Walking into the hotel room around 7 all the guys were gone which was kinda weird but Ana assumed that they were just having some guy time.

Ana decided to get a shower before the date and if she was being honest. She was very nervous. She didn't know where they were going but since she had to dress casual she was glad he wasn't doing fancy. After a relaxing shower ana started looking for something to wear when Dean walked into the room.

"Well if i knew this is what I'd be coming home to I wouldn't have suggested the date darlin."

"Not happening Ambrose."

"Can't blame me can you?"

"In your dreams."

"Always darlin."

Ana rolled her eyes and smiled. "If I didn't know you better i'd think you were a creep."

"I'll be in the living room. No rush."

"Bite me."

And Dean being Dean he actually bit her shoulder. Flicking him on the forehead she pointed to to the door. "Out Ambrose."

This is what Ana has missed these past few months. They felt like a family again. Dean's childish and crazy behavior lightened up the place and kept them on their toes. After picking out black leggings and a long sleeved flannel, Ana threw her hair into a bun and walked into the living room.

"Lookin good baby girl!"

"Damn girl! I'm gonna call you lumberjack now!"

Ana laughed and thanked the guys before looking at Dean who had his signature smirk plastered on his face.

"You look great darin."

"Thank you."

As Dean and Ana were getting ready to leave Roman and Seth stood to say bye.

"Have fun kids."

"And don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Thanks Ro. And gross Seth."

Dean laughed as they walked out of the room. He couldn't be happier to be back with family even though they got off to a rough start. But nothing beat having Ana at his side again. Being in his apartment just didn't feel right without her. When she's there its home. When she's not, its just a place to sleep like any other hotel.

If you would have asked Dean a year ago that he would have an amazing girl by his side that accepted him for him he would of laughed in your face then beat the hell out of you for the fun of it. Looking over at Ana had to take a second to admire her. She wasn't fake like a lot of the divas. She had this natural beauty to her. Hopefully she enjoys the date him and the guys worked hard on.

"You're staring Dean."

"Sorry darlin."

"So where are we going?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out when we get there"

"Oh is that so? We're gonna have one of them dates huh?"

"Yep."

Getting to the car Dean opened the door for Ana, shutting it after she seated. He wasn't much of a date guy so he hoped that he didn't mess up to bad. Unofficial dates were one thing. They didn't have this expectation to them. Thankfully when it came to Ana she wasn't high maintenanced.

The car ride was silent other than the radio playing quietly in the background. They didn't need to say anything. They just needed to enjoy each other's time which took Seth and Roman time to get used to since Ana and Dean are always super obnoxious.

"Here we are." Ana looked around as they pulled up to the park.

"Ooh a park date."

Getting out of the car Dean took Ana's hand as they started walking. Even though they were here only a few hours ago Dean figured a park date is just what they needed. Being apart for a few months showed him how valuable time together is.

"You've changed me darlin. You know that right?"

"How do you mean?"

"You've made me stronger. Hell you made Moxley care about you. And as the guys like to say. I'm more approachable now."

"I didn't know that."

"Before you I didn't care about much. Especially my own well being. Since day one i protected you. I don't know why. I just feel like i have to."

"It's because you're a good guy. You hit a low when Mox had control. You learned right from wrong. Hell he learned right from wrong to an extent. You protect me because thats what you do for someone that you care about."

Ana was right. When you care about someone you protect them. But for Dean it wasn't just him caring. It was deeper than that.

"I had a talk with Roman before this and he actually suggested it. It seems like a good idea so I figured why not you know."

"What are you talking about?"

The couple stopped as Dean started digging in his pocket. Ana's breath was caught in her throat as she was filled with confusion and shock as Dean pulled a small black box out of his pocket.


	26. I Promise

"Dean?"

"Its uh not an engagement ring. What did he call it? A promise ring. Roman suggested it because i'm always making my promises that are for you and telling them to him."

"You didn't have to do this Dean."

Dean just shook his head as he took the very simple ring out of the box. It was a plain silver band with writing that Ana couldn't make out.

"I can tell you everyday that i will always protect you. That we're strong and we can get through anything. But in our line of work we can't guarantee that we'll always be next to each other. So this is to help remind us."

Ana actually had tears in her eyes as she nodded. This was a side of Dean that she rarely got to see and it warmed her heart. Smiling, Dean put the ring on her right hand ring finger so no one confused it with an engagement ring.

Looking at the ring, Ana smiled more. "I won't give up."

"We don't give up." Ana noticed Dean had a ring on his finger as well.

"Was it Romans idea for you to get one as well?"

"Actually he kinda forced that one."

Ana laughed and wiped the tears away. "I love it. Its very thoughtful and i'll cherish this."

Pulling Ana into a hug, Dean kissed her head. He was happy the night was going good. He was uncertain how the day would go after the talk this morning.

"Now stop crying darlin. You'll make me cry and i'm an ugly crier."

"I bet you are Deano."

"You're not supposed to agree with me."

"Sorry my daddy always told me not to lie."

"Oh are we going back to that now? Need i remind that the last time you said that you were lying?"

Ana shrugged and giggled. "Those are tiny unimportant details."

"Someone's Definitely tiny And unimportant." Dean smirked as Ana gasped.

"You have 3 seconds Ambrose. I suggest you run."

"Ooh i'm so scared."

Ana started counting to three. Right before she got to three Dean took off running, Ana close behind him.

"Come on midge! Use those stumpy legs!"

Using all the stuff Seth and Roman taught her, Ana practically pounced on Dean knocking him to the ground.

"Damn darlin! Are you a wrestler or a football player?"

"You can blame Ro."

"Of course."

"You started it."

"Look at the position it got me in."

"Still creepy."

Laying next to Dean they both started looking at the stars. "You know i wanted to be astronomer."

"You wanted to study stars?"

"Mhm. Not having many friends growing up I found that stars helped me not feel as lonely."

"What made you decide to be a wrestler?"

"I love the stars. But i think i like the mystery about them. Plus i'm an adrenaline junky."

Dean glanced at Ana in admiration. She just keeps getting more and more interesting. But sadly that caused Dean's insecurities to rise.

"What about you Dean? I don't know much about you before Ambrose and Moxley."

"Its not that interesting darlin."

"You don't have to tell me everything. Just whatever your comfortable with."

Dean sighed. Accepting Moxley was one thing. But the way he was raised was a different story. Feeling the ring on his finger gave him slight courage.

"I grew up in the bad side of Cincinnati. My dad wasn't in my life much. My mom worked more than we do now just to support me. But that wasn't enough."

Rolling onto her stomach Ana laid her head on her arms. "Thank you for sharing Dean. Is your mum still around?"

"Yeah. When i got enough money from wrestling i moved her to the nice part of Cincinnati."

"I bet she's proud of you."

"Honestly I wouldn't know. I'm so busy that I hardly head out to see her. Don really like being in that place unless i have to be."

"How long has it been since you've seen her?"

Dean was quiet for a moment. "Almost five years."

"how about on your next break you go see her? I'm sure she'd love to see you."

"I don't know Ana."

"I'm sure one of the guys would go with you. Or i can go if you need me to."

"I'll think about it darlin."

They laid in silence. So much happened tonight. Not just with them talking about everything that was wrong. But tonight they learned more about each other. Being alike in many ways they each understand and appreciate the slow pace of the relationship.

Dean was thankful to Roman for pushing him and giving him the advice he needed. When he suggested the date earlier today he wasn't expecting to give Ana a promise ring. Dean was definitely surprised when he found one that was engraved with their promise to each other.

While Ana on the other hand Ana didn't know what the day was gonna hold for her and Dean. She had it in her head that they weren't gonna last the day. Thankfully they were able to talk through everything. She was definitely ecstatic about the date. This was their first official date and she couldn't have asked for anything better.

Then there was the promise ring. When he pulled out the little box Ana couldn't breathe. She didn't know what to think. She knew that it was to early for marriage so she was definitely hoping it wasn't that. Everything he said was super sweet and it helped her accept the fact she was in love with this man.


	27. Shocking News

Over the next week Roman and Seth have noticed the change in Ana and Dean's relationship. Of course they knew about the rings but the pair seemed closer. They didn't know what happened during the date but whatever it was in a way made the relationship more real.

When Ana did the interview with Michael Cole she had explained that their relationship was a day by day that's exactly what it was. They were both testing the waters to make sure they didn't get hurt. But now things were real now. They were in this committed relationship for the long run. They weren't gonna give up.

In a span of a week the Shield went from tired, worn out, broken to alive, refreshed, united. All of them were secretly nervous about this situation with the Wyatt Family and even the authority. They were ready to bring the fight.

The boys wanted to go to the gym and get ready for confronting the Wyatt Family. Dean still having unfinished business from last week while Seth and Rman had some revenge to dish out. On the other hand Ana was teaming with the Bellas tonight so she was gonna spend the day with them.

Finishing up breakfast Ana was waiting for the guys to get out of bed. She couldn't understand how much they can sleep. Especially Seth. Ana swore this guy was like a koala or something that sleeps twenty hours a day.

Almost like they had little internal alarm clocks all the boys walked in just as breakfast was getting finished. Rolling her eyes, Ana made their plates handing each of them one as they walked past.

"Morning boys."

"Morning Ana."

"I'm headed out. Me and the girls are going out for breakfast and they'll probably drag me shopping. Don't work to hard in the gym ok?" Kissing Seth and Romans cheek, she moved onto Dean who was waiting with pouting lips.

"Such a child." She kissed him as he smiled.

"You live me darlin."

"I'll think about it." Ana said over her shoulder as she walked out of the hotel room.

Walking to the Bellas room Ana was a little nervous because she hasn't told the girls about the ring and she is scared for her ears. Ana didn't even get to knock before she was pulled into the room.

"Come on lets see it!"

"See what?"

"The ring!"

Ana had no idea how they knew. Her and Dean didn't say anything. The only other people who knew were the boys.

"Roman?"

The twins nodded in anticipation. Rolling her eyes Ana held up her hand as they inspected the ring.

"Oh my god Ann! It's perfect for you two!"

"That boys is a keeper! Kinda jealous i didn't get to him first!"

"Nikki that's horrible!" The girls laughed.

"So have you told him you loved him yet?"

Ana shook her head. "No. I don't wanna rush things."

"You have way more patience than i do."

"Ana would you mind going shopping with us?"

That is the one thing Ana hated most. Clothes shopping. "I will under one condition."

"What is it?"

"Can i please do the booty shake with you? I could retire happy if I could!"

"Oh you are most definitely doing it with us! Now lets go shopping!"

Ana could honestly say that shopping with the twins wasn't so bad. Of course Nikki being Nikki had to buy tons of stuff. But it was fun watching her struggle. The twins even gave Ana a few tips on the but shake.

"Ana you didn't tell us what it was like when he gave you the ring."

"Well at first i was freakin out. I thought he was gonna propose and i just had Kevin Hart in my head saying 'nooo. She wasn't ready.'"

"Please tell me he didn't get on one knee."

"No! Thank god he didn't. I would have had a heart attack. No he was very sincere and sweet about it. Honestly I wouldn't mind if he said nothing. The engraving says it all."

"What's it mean to you guys?"

"It was our first promise to each other. We don't give up on each other no matter no matter the demons we face."

"Aww. You guys are too perfect. I can already hear wedding bells and babies crying."

Ana's eyes practically popped out of her head. "god no not yet. Plus i'm not Mom material."

The thought of children terrified Ana. There wasn't a motherly bone in her body. "You'll be a great mum one day."

"Thank you girls."

Finishing their shopping trip the girls had to get to the arena since their match was second tonight. Getting dressed Ana was super excited for the booty shake. She has been dreaming of this moment for a while. It sounds weird but it was true.

"Well girls i'm starving i'm gonna head down to catering."

Walking to catering Ana was excited for food. And as she often did she wasn't paying attention and ran into someone.

"I think we need to give you contacts or something."

"Sorry Randy."

"Don't worry about it. Hey you and Ambrose doing ok now?"

"We are. Thank you for the advice seriously."

"No problem. So uh i see a ring."

"Its um a promise ring."

Randy smiled sadly. He was truly happy that she found someone for her. He just felt horrible that it took him so long to see.

"How have you been lately?"

"I finalized my divorce last week. And Alanna is coming down for a few days so i get to see her."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. How long hsit been pending?"

"A few months."

"You need me you let me know. And tell Alanna i said hi. I miss that sweetheart."

"Come by and see her whenever she's here."

"Most definitely. I'll see you later. Food is calling."

Chuckling Randy stepped to the side not wanting to get in between Ana and food. That was dangerous. Ana was hoping that Roman was in catering she needed advice from him. Thankfully walking into catering she saw him. Sitting across from him he could tell there was something on her mind.

"What is it baby girl?"

"It's Randy."

Roman went to get up and find him thinking he was harassing Ana and she picked up on that right away.

"Just listen please because i don't know what to do."

"Ok. What's going on."

"He was going through a divorce. When our feud went on he was going through a divorce."

This new information caused Roman to sigh. He knew if they didn't address this Ana was gonna get eaten up by that guilt again.

"Thats why he was scared to lose you. What's going through your head?"

"That he wasn't hundred percent to blame. I know that he has trouble separating personal from professional when it comes to certain things."

"My advice to you is, talk to Dean. I know Randy used to be your best friend but it's respectful to talk to him about it. Once you get his feelings on the situation i say act."

"I think i can do that. It seems like the right thing to do."

"And remember your dad is pretty good at this stuff to if you feel lost."

"Thank you Ro."

"No problem baby girl."

"Now i'm gonna get food! Make sure Dean watched the beginning of my match please?"

"You got it."

—

 **Ok first off my cat didn't want me to leave so he laid on my shoes.**

 **And second off thank you guys so much for reading, voting, and commenting! It means a lot and the comments let me know that you guys want more!**


	28. Survival

Standing at the curtain with the twins, ana was excited to wrestle and not be tired. And she was with her girls which made it better. They watched as Nattie, Tamina and AJ all walked down to the ring. The twins had beef with Natalya so creative thought it would be a good idea for Ana and the other two to be involved to make things interesting.

The Bellas music started and the girls walked out on stage. Looking at each other they smiled before doing the booty shake much to the men in the audience enjoyment. The women in the ring were just glaring. Ana knew Nattie from back in the day and she was always nice to her but people change.

—horrible match writing below—

Nikki decided to start off with Nattie. Circling each other they locked up with Nattie taking control quickly. Slamming Nikki to the mat Nattie had a headlock on her trying to wear her down quickly. Brie and Ana were cheering her on.

Powering out of the headlock Nikki threw Nattie into the corner before running and hitting her with a clothesline. She followed that up with a running bulldog. Knowing that Brie wanted a piece of her Nikki tagged her in. Brie hit Nattie with relentless kicks. One after another. Nattie was able to grab her foot before shoving her down and trying to put her in the sharpshooter.

Kicking Nattie in the face Brie was able to escape. Standing close to the ropes Aj jumped off the apron pulling Brie's feet out from under her. Nattie started slamming Brie's head into the mat while Aj had went to confront Aj. The two women were yelling at each other outside the ring before Aj pushed Ana.

Laughing Ana stepped closer just staring at Aj. The crowd oohed at the loud bitch slap Ana gave Aj sending her to the floor. Satisfied with herself she walked back over to her side where she noticed Nikki was back in the match.

Nikki spent the match getting dominated. They were keeping her isolated. When the trio decided to gang up on her Brie and Ana jumped in to break it up. The match was forgotten as an all out brawl broke out.

Ana went straight for Aj since they've had problems in the past. Ana and the Twins were overpowered. Ana rolled out of the ring to catch her breath. Next thing she knew she was being thrown into the steel steps by Aj. She didn't know what hurt more, her shoulder or her ribs since both hit on impact.

Aj picked her up only to throw her into the steps again. The thing that worried Ana most in this situation is possible injury. As Aj approached her again Ana was able to trip her causing her to hit the steps face first. Ana was in survival mode right now. Standing Ana noticed the twins needed her, sliding into the ring she used the element of surprise to throw Tamina out of the ring.

She turned back around just in time to catch Natties foot. Shaking her head she threw her foot down staggering Nattie long enough to superkick her. Turning her attention now to Tamina she slid out of the ring stalking Tamina from behind. Slowly turning around Tamina was met with a spear that killed Ana's shoulder.

Slowly rising to her feet Ana nearly jumped in surprise as the Wyatt Family surrounded her. She couldn't outrun them and looking for the twins she saw they were still laid out in the ring. Part of her wished the guys would come out but it was clear that they weren't. She was alone.

Ana evaluated the situation during the stare off. She could probably take Bray but she was in no way capable of taking the other two. Hell if she was going down she's not going down without a fight. Knowing she could take on of the big guys down with a superkick it could buy her some time.

So thats what she did. Thinking screw it she superkicked Rowan barely knocking him to the ground. The other two were actually surprised so Ana took this opportunity to run. Her plan was to escape through the time keeper area only she didn't make it.

Harper grabbed her by the hair yanking her back. Ana was honestly terrified because this wasn't scrip or a storyline. And the fans didn't know that. Bray stood in front of her smiling.

"Why do you continue to fight us Abigail? We're family. You don't have to be weak anymore. We can protect you."

"I'm not weak you prick. Now let me go before i kick both of your heads off."

"So much fight. But it need not matter. You will join us soon. Just follow the buzzards."

Bray grabbed Ana, kissing her head and hitting her with sister Abigail.


	29. Hidden Away

The fans were left shocked. But it wasn't the fact that Ana was just attacked by the Wyatt Family. But the fact that the shield, her teammates were nowhere in sight. Not during the attack and not after. Ana was leaning against the barricade trying to relieve the pain in her body. Tear were rolling down her face, not just from pain but hurt. She had one major question. Where were the guys? Why didn't they help her? She felt betrayed, hung out to dry.

Maybe the guys did see her as the weakest link and this was their way of getting rid of her. The Bellas noticed Ana and rushed over to her.

"Ana? Sweety. We need to get you to the trainers."

When Ana didn't move or say anything the twins looked at each other. They needed to be careful with her shoulder so they gently pulled her up and helped her slowly walk up the ramp. They were barely half way when Randy ran out wrapping her good arm around his neck helping her to the trainers room.

The doc had them wait outside and they were all fuming. Nikki was probably the angriest out of them all.

"Where the hell were the guys?! Ana was just assaulted and they are nowhere to be seen?!"

John ran up to them out of breath. "How is she?"

"We don't know yet. Do you know where the guys are?"

"Haven't seen them."

About fifteen minutes went by when the door opened. Walking into the room the group was shocked by the sight. Almost all of Ana's midsection was bruised on one side. She had bruises on her shoulder and a few on her face.

"She ok tom?"

"Nothing is broken, nothing is torn and she doesn't have a concussion. By some miracle she walked out of that with bruises and maybe bruised ribs."

The doc left them alone but all Ana did was stare into space. She felt numb. Brie slowly walked over to her careful not to startle her.

"Sweety we need to go get you changed and to the hotel. You need rest."

The guys helped get her off the table. The girls thanked them as they led her to the shield locker room. Once they got there the door was shut and locked. This put Ana on alert since they only lock the door when Mox comes out but Roman and Seth aren't out here.

Unlocking the door Ana slowly started to open it. What she saw made her freeze on the spot. The locker room was a disaster. The guys were all laid out not moving. They didn't come to her rescue because of this. Tons of feelings rushed through Ana. She felt guilty, ashamed and stupid for thinking the guys abandoned her.

Ana went to Dean while the twins went to the other two. Pushing the hair out of his face she tried to assess the situation. He looked like he was beat to hell. Sighing a breath of relief Ana watched as he slowly started to wake up.

"Easy Dean. I'm here."

Groaning Dean slowly opened his eyes. Things were still a little fuzzy as he grabbed Ana by the arms flipping them so she was pinned beneath him.

"Dean. Its me. Its Ana."

When he didn't answer Ana knew exactly why. "Moxley. Please. Its me. Its ok."

"Ana?"

"Yeah Mox its me."

"Did i do this?"

"No you didn't. Someone attacked you guys and locked the door. Are you ok?"

Moxley took taken back. No one has ever asked him if he was ok. He wasn't quite sure if he was.

"I don't know."

"Thats ok. Just take some deep breaths ok? Can you do that for me?"

Moxley nodded and helped Ana up this helped him get a better view of her. But instead of getting mad he was worried.

"Are you Alright?"

"Yeah. Just bruised and sore. Can you tell me what happened?"

"We were sitting here watching your match then we got attacked from behind. Don't know who."

"Ok. Mox can you let Dean Come back?"

Mox shook his head and it confused Ana. "Can you tell me why?"

"He's hurting to much."

"Are you willing to go see the trainer? I'll go with you."

Agreeing Ana made sure the twins were gonna stay with the other two. Mox was a little nervous about seeing the trainer. He stiffened when Ana took his hand. He wasn't used to this type of affection.

Walking into the trainers room Tom smiled sadly. "Mr. Ambrose. Take a seat and lets see what's wrong with you."

Ana gave Mox an encouraging nod. Sighing he sat on the table and groaned. Ana watched as Tom checked his vitals and his main concern was his shoulder and arm.

"Alright Mr. Ambrose. It seems like you have bruised ribs. You and Miss. Calaway have a few weeks off. Go and relax."

Tom gave him some pain medicine and sent them on their way. Ana was worried about having Mox out. She didn't know if he would go into his old ways or how long he'd be out. Plus she didn't know what Dean is going through.

Getting back to the locker room the guys were up and packing. They just wanted to rest. Noticing Ana and Mox walk in they had to make sure they were ok.

"Are you Alright baby girl?"

"Yeah just some bruises. Dean has bruised ribs though."

"You should change before we head out Ana."

Changing felt like a great idea. Grabbing her bag she went into the bathroom and changed. While she did that she checked out all the bruises and sighed. She hated looking like this. She understood it comes with the job but when its this bad people who don't know who she is and what she does speculate.

"Ana?"

Ana jumped and spun around. That scared the shit out of her. "Jesus Mox. You can't do that."

"Are you Alright?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't i be?"

"You were staring at yourself in the mirror. You do that a lot when you have a lot on your mind."

Sighing Ana lowered her head. "Just hate the bruises."

Stepping a little closer Mox was trying to be cautious since this is new to him. Ana needed him right now because Dean was hidden away.

 **—**

 **A/N: i wanna thank Skovko for commenting on every single chapter. Its so nice to hear that you guys are enjoying the story. I really enjoy writing it.**


	30. Proud

"I look like a punching bag."

"That doesn't take away from who you are. Bruises are temporary soon they'll fade and you'll still be the small cute little midget everyone thinks you are."

It was a very weird way to cheer someone up but Ana knew Mox was trying and that made her smile.

"Thank you Mox. That was very sweet in your own weird way."

"You need Dean right now but i'm gonna try until he comes back."

Ana hugged him causing Moxley to stiffen underneath her. Ana hated that he did that. Until Dean came back she was gonna make sure that he felt loved.

"Come on lets go back to the hotel. I think we both deserve some rest. Or does the mighty Moxley not rest?"

"You're so funny. Sleep happens to be my best talent."

"Honestly i'm not surprised."

Walking out of the bathroom the guys were suspicious of the way Dean was acting. Its like he reversed his people skills back to czw days. Maybe it was just the pain. Getting back to the hotel everyone went to their rooms. Moxley was nervous to share a room with Ana. He could honestly say it didn't feel right. This was Dean's woman.

Ana had showered and now she was on the bed with little Mox playing with him. Moxley sat next to Ana. He knew she had a cat but he's been hidden away quite a bit. Not wanting to deal with anything plus Dean has been handling things pretty well so he doesn't know much about her.

"Who's this tiny terror? You in cat form?"

Ana smirked looking at him. "Moxley say hello to Moxley."

"You named this thing after me? Should be named Ana."

"Hardy har. It seemed perfect you know. I feel like if someone took the time to show you that you can be a good person and care you'd kinda be like a kitten. Cute but terrorizing."

"I'm not a good guy. Never will be."

"No? You're not the same moxley i met in that locker room the night of the contract signing. You care. You didn't do that before."

Moxley shook his head. He didn't want to be a good guy. There was no way he could be. Not with the things he's done. Plus it was easier for him to be the bad guy. People expected less so he didn't have to worry about impressing anyone.

"Why are you so damn stubborn?"

"Because i'm a monster Ana."

"Bullshit. You've changed. You went from a heartless violent asshole to a man who makes sure that i'm ok. When we first met you wanted to punch me in the face. I'm so proud of you."

Proud? That isn't something you associate with him. Disappointment yes, proud no.

"I want you to see that you can be this great guy. You just have to work out your rough edges. I don't think any less of you than i do Dean."

"I guess I can try."

Satisfied with his answer Ana laid down determined to get some rest tonight because the next few nights are gonna suck. Moxley laid next to her but refused to touch her. Ana wasn't gonna push him anymore tonight so she let him do what made him comfortable.

It was the middle of the night when Ana woke up to an empty bed. Noticing that the bathroom light was on she got out of bed and quietly walked over sticking her head inside. She didn't know if it was Dean or Mox but he was leaned over the toilet.

"Hey.. you ok?" Walking in she started rubbing his back.

"Go back to bed darlin… i'll be ok.."

"I'm not leaving you in here by yourself. Now have you thrown up yet?"

"No. Just a lot of dry heaving."

"Damn you are a cat. I'll be right back try to take deep breaths."

Walking into the kitchen Ana got some water, his pain pills, and an ice pack. Dean had calmed down a little and was leaning against the wall.

"I got you some medicine and water. It should help."

Helping him take his medicine Ana sat next to him gently holding the ice pack to his ribs causing him to groan.

"God it hurts but feels good."

"Keep taking those deep breaths. After the ice pack gets warm me and you are gonna lay down."

Dean enjoyed the cold sensation. He was hoping that he wouldn't wake her up. She needed rest to but he's glad she did.

"Thank you darlin."

"You're welcome Dean."

After the ice pack thawed Ana took it back to the freezer as Dean went and laid down. Sitting down next to him he put his head on her stomach and hugged her waist. Ana ran her fingers through his hair hoping it helps him relax and fall asleep.

"How'd you know the difference between us?"

"Its pretty easy. You call me darlin and he calls me Ana. Plus your creepy with all your touching while he refuses to even look at me in anyway you do."

"I'm sorry i wasn't out there."

"Shhh. Its ok.. we can talk about this in the morning yeah? Try to get some sleep."

Dean nodded and Ana wasn't gonna sleep until she knew he was. Once she heard his quiet snores she let herself relax and sleep take her.


	31. Slipped Out

In the morning Ana was getting worried about Dean because he was in a lot of pain and he couldn't really move without hurting. She had just given him his pain meds and was getting his ice pack.

"How you feeling this morning baby girl?"

"I'm ok. Can you do me a favor please?"

"What do you need?"

"Can you go to the store and get ibuprofen and that icy hot crap? I would but i need to stay with Dean."

Roman nodded and kissed her head. He went to his room, changed, then left. Ana walked back into the room.

"I sent Roman to the store and get some stuff. I'm gonna try to get rid of some of the pain."

"I'm fine Ana."

"Don't be stubborn Mox. Please just let me take care of you."

"Why do you feel like you have to? I'm not Dean."

Sitting next to him she sighed. "You and Dean are one person. Sure you deal with the stuff he can't handle and thats ok. I care about you the way i care about him. The way i feel about Dean is the way i feel about you."

"Well you shouldn't."

Ana was getting sick and tired of his attitude. Maybe the soft and caring tactic isn't what will get through his head.

"Alright Mox i want you to shut up for five minutes and listen to what i'm saying. Enough of this whiny, i'm not good enough bullshit! If you spend your time sulking and putting yourself down then your gonna turn into a miserable old bastard! So please let me love you and be happy!"

They sat in silence both soaking in what was said. Ana was freaking out because she pretty much said she loved them. Mox wanted Dean to come out because he did not want to handle this. The tension was very evident when Roman walked into the room. Looking between the both of them he handed Ana the bag of stuff she requested.

"You two alright?"

Ana shook her head as she set the bag on the bed and stood up. "I can't do this today. Think about what i said."

Walking out of the room she put her shoes on, walking out of the hotel. She couldn't do this. Freaking out over what she said she just couldn't think. Her thoughts were running a mile a minute. Hearing footsteps behind her she stopped and turned around.

"What do you want Seth?"

"I heard you yelling. Talk to me."

"What do you want say?"

"I want you to say what you're feeling so i can help you."

"Its like talking to a brick wall Seth. He's so thick headed and i don't know if i can get through to him."

Pulling her into a hug, Seth rubbed her back. "I thought you and Dean were ok. You guys always manage to talk to each other."

"Its not Dean. Its Moxley. I don't know what to do."

"No one can get through to him. Its easier to just not try."

"I can't do that. If i'm with Dean then i'm with Moxley too. I care about them equally but i don't know if i can be with him if they both don't feel the same about me. I don't think i can be with someone who half cares and half hates me."

Ana broke down. She was exhausted, in pain, confused, worried. Seth could tell that Ana was on her last leg. In a normal relationship you have to worry about only one person but Ana is in a special situation.

"What you and Dean have is special please don't throw it away. Whatever you need me to do i'm your man."

"Its not like i want to throw this away but i can only take so much."

"Look at your ring. What does it say?"

"I won't give up."

"Please don't give up. Please."

Wiping away her tears Ana nodded. Seth was right and she wasn't gonna give up that easily. The pros of being with Dean outweigh the cons astronomically.

"Come on lets go back to the room. You need to rest as well."

Walking back to the hotel was pretty quick but the closer Ana got the more nervous she felt. What if he was freaking out because of what she said? When they walked into room Roman was sitting on the couch.

"He wants to talk to you."

Saying a quiet thank you Ana walked into her room quietly. Dean was sitting on the edge of the bed with his back to her.

"No one has ever said that to me. Or Dean for that matter. Because of me people thought he was a monster. I broke him down, made him angry. He wants to take control but i needed to talk to you first."

"I'm listening."

"I know i'm an asshole. For a long time I embraced it. And i know you want me to change. But if i do that then Dean could change to. I need to deal with the stuff he can't. I have a lot of respect for you Ana. You are very different woman. Unique. Beautiful. You're perfect for Dean. I'm happy that he has you. I support the both of you but i don't want to interfere in what you have."

"Thank you Moxley. I appreciate it."

Things were quiet between them. Ana didn't know what to say. Sitting next to him she put her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too darlin."


	32. Momma Ambrose

Lifting her head she looked at him. "You do?"

"I have for a while."

Sharing a loving kiss Ana put her head back on his shoulder and he rested his head on hers. He was terrified that he was losing Ana. He didn't blame Moxley. He blamed himself. He loved this girl more than anything. Wrestling used to be his only escape. But now Ana is that escape.

"I'm sorry i didn't protect you. I promised I would and I couldn't."

"Its not your fault. At first i was destroyed. I thought you guys were getting away from me. I'm not proud to say that the Wyatt Family is getting to me."

"We'll get through this like we always do. Me and the guys aren't gonna let them take advantage of you."

Ana figured since they were talking about everything now would be a good time to talk to him about Randy.

"Can i talk to you about something?"

"Of course darlin."

"Last night i ran into Randy. And he told me something. Ro said I should talk to you before coming to any decisions."

"Alright. What did he say?"

"During our feud he was getting a divorce. He just finalized it last week."

"And what do you think is the best decision?"

"I want to be there for him and his daughter. Maybe later down the line we may be friends. But right now i'm focused on making sure him and Alanna are ok."

Dean sat there quietly thinking. He knew how hard divorces were because of his mom and he knew Ana meant well.

"Alright. But if he tries anything."

"You'll be the first to know."

—

After that night Ana and Dean focused on getting better. The feud with the Wyatt Family isn't gonna be a quick as the one with Randy. Randy's only lasted a month while this feud is on month three. In those months Ana actually moved in with Dean.

He hated how on the weeks they have off she is on the road or one of the guys has to force her to go with them. She was happy to have a place to call home.

Moxley hasn't come out since he talked to Ana about everything. He knew Dean was strong enough to deal with things. And Ana made him that way.

Randy's divorce has been very difficult on him. His ex was making it difficult to see Alanna. Ana has been very supportive and has done everything she can for the both of them. Ever since the twins saw Ana with Alanna they barraded her on how amazing of a mum she would be.

And secretly Dean thought the same thing. Ana was a natural mother no matter how much she denies it. Creative had wanted to put Ana on total divas. The idea wasn't so bad its just she knew how private Dean was and she didn't want to put that on him. Plus camera crews following her was tiring. If they wanted to see her then catch her when she's with the Bellas.

Right now the shield we're getting ready to go on their break. Creative had suggested it since the feud was getting a little out of hand. So maybe some time apart may let it die down. Somehow Ana persuaded Dean to go see his mom for a few days but only if she went with him. After Ana was gonna go see her family.

Even though he agreed to it he still was hesitant about it. Ana had told him that if she hears him complain one more time she was shaving his head and dying his eyebrows pink. Yes it was a childish threat but it worked. And honestly Ana was nervous to meet his mum. She had the power to make and break the relationship.

Pulling up to the house both of their nerves seemed to vanish. Dean was actually excited to see his mum. Walking up to the door hand in hand Dean knocked and waited patiently for her to answer. Ana gave his hand a reassuring squeeze as the door opened.

"Oh my god."

"Hey mom."

Dean let go of Ana's hand as him mum pulled him into a hug. She was so happy to see him and Ana was glad she was able to get Dean here.

"My boy! What are you doing here?"

"Ana talked me into coming to see you."

"This beautiful young lady?"

Stepping to the side Dean wrapped an arm around Ana. "Mom meet my girlfriend Ana. Ana meet my mom."

Dean laughed as him mom pulled Ana into a hug. "Its so good to finally meet you darling! I've been watching and you put that boy in his place!"

Ana giggled at Deans pouting. "Its a tough job but someone has to do it."

"Well come inside i just finished making lunch."

Walking into her house they were happy they decided to come and see her. Dean felt a sense of ease knowing his mom was doing ok. And he was happy she liked Ana. She didn't show it but he knew she was nervous that Mom wouldn't like her. This was a good start to the break.

 **—**

 **reviews are blessing. I love knowing that people enjoy the story and its also fun when readers are involved with parts of the story**


	33. She's a Keeper

Ana absolutely adored Dean's mom. She was so cute and funny. Of course her embarrassing Dean was awesome to. His face has never been so red before. After lunch was finished Ana let them catch up while she cleaned up which She didn't mind doing.

"How have you been mom?"

"I've been good. Keeping myself busy."

"I'm sorry i haven't been around."

"You're a busy man. Plus Cincinnati has never been kind to you."

"I honestly didn't think Ana would ever get me here. But i'm glad she did."

"She is such a sweet girl. I'm happy you found someone to love you for you."

"I see myself spending the rest of my life with her."

"Then what are you waiting for darling?"

"I wanna do this right. After we leave here we're going to see her family."

His mom was so happy that her boy was able to find happiness even though he had such a rough start to life.

"Dean can you come here for a second."

Walking into the kitchen Dean kissed her head. "What do you need darlin?"

"I can't reach to put these dishes up."

Dean laughed, putting the dishes up. "God you are so short."

"Its not my fault. My dad said i get it from my mom."

"Michelle isn't short."

"She's my step mom. I don't know my real mom."

"Where is she?"

"Died during childbirth."

"I'm sorry darlin."

"It's alright."

"Come on and sit with us. I'll help you finish this later Alright?"

They sat in the living room talking and joking with momma Ambrose for a few hours before jet lag started kicking in. Ana apologized and hug momma Ambrose before heading off to bed while Dean was attempting to stay awake for as long as possible.

Not long after Dean walked in wearing his pjs and laid next to Ana pulling her close. "Thank you for coming with me darlin."

Yawning she snuggled into his chest. "You're welcome."

The next morning Dean woke up to an empty bed. Walking through the house he realized that the house was empty as well. Walking into the kitchen Dean smiled seeing that coffee was made. Sitting down with his coffee he heard the front door open and the girls laughing.

Walking into the kitchen momma Ambrose kissed him on the head. "Morning darling."

"You ladies sound like you're having fun."

"Ana is a doll. She didn't complain much even though she hated it."

"She always puts others above herself."

"She's a keeper."


	34. Blessing

After spending a few days with momma Ambrose Dean and Ana said goodbye, before leaving Ana promised that she would get Dean to come back and see her soon. Before they knew it they touched down in Texas. Dean was a little scared to talk to Mark.

"Dean you ok?"

"What? Yeah. I'm ok."

"You know i never expected you to be a momma's boy but its kinda cute."

Ana laughed at the sour look on Dean's face. In the car Ana was dying to ask Dean a question. Looking over at him she smiled and giggled which caused him to look over at her.

"So Dean. Did you ever think you'd be dating the daughter of a guy you powerbombed through the announcers table?"

"Not funny. I'm surprised he hasn't tried to kill me for that."

Ana does remember how pissed her dad was when it happened. He ranted to her for almost 2 hours about it but thankfully she was able to convince him that it wasn't personal.

"Nah. My dad really likes you guys. As long as you guys don't hurt me you're safe."

The drive was pretty short. Pulling up the driveway Mark and Michelle were waiting outside for them. Quickly getting out of the car Ana ran over tackling her dad in a hug.

"Hey sweetheart."

"I missed you so much dad."

After she was finished hugging her dad she hugged Michelle as Dean walked over and shook Marks hand.

"Its good to see you son."

"Good to see you too sir."

Everyone had went inside where Michelle had dinner waiting. Dinner was filled with laughs and jokes. For a majority of Dean's life he didn't feel like he belonged but with Ana and her family he felt normal. Not that the guys didn't make him feel the same its just with Ana it's different.

Later that night Ana and Michelle were outside talking and catching up while Dean was sitting with Mark in the living room. Occasionally Mark would catch Dean looking outside.

"You know. You were the last person I thought my daughter would fall for."

"I'm with you on that one. I'm definitely lucky."

Dean's focus went from the window to the man sitting next to him. The nerves from earlier had resurfaced. Mark could sense the uneasiness and asked Dean what was wrong.

"There are no hard feelings between us because of what the shield did right?"

"I wanted to kill ya. But Ana helped me see that it wasn't personal. So no. No hard feelings."

"With your blessing Mark. I'd like to marry Ana."

—-

 **Hey guys! I know its been a really really REALLY long time since I updated life has just been kicking my butt and it caused me to lose interest in writing. But slowly im getting back into it! To help me out how would you guys like to see Dean ask Ana to marry him if the Undertaker says yes?**


	35. Far From Over

The room was filled with silence which freaked Dean out. His insecurities started to get the best of him but it all disappeared when Mark smiled.

"I haven't seen my daughter this happy in a long time. You have protected her, honored her, and cherished her since the day you two met. You have my blessing son."

"Thank you sir."

—

That night after everyone had went to bed Ana sat out in the back just looking up at the stars. She loved where her dad lived because you could see the stars cleary.

She was slightly startled when Dean draped his jacket over her shoulders and sat next to her. Quietly apologizing Dean pulled her into his side.

"What are you doing out here so late midge?"

"Waiting to see if we can see the meteor shower from here."

Dean looked up as well hoping he could see it. They both watched on eagerly. Ana's face lit up as the night sky started to light up. Dean's attention went from the sky to Ana. He took in all the small details of her face and the way her eyes lit up in the night.

"Its so beautiful Dean."

Still looking at Ana he smiled. To him nothing could compare to the woman sitting next to him. The meteor shower lasted a few hours from where they were. Ana was asleep on Dean's shoulder the exhaustion from traveling finally caught up to her.

Gently scooping her up into his arms he made his way to their room so they could get some rest. That night Dean slept with a smile on his face. Dean woke that morning to his phone ringing. Groaning he rolled over and answered.

"What?"

Roman's voice came through the phone. "Time to get up."

Dean looked at the clock on the nightstand and groaned again. "Its 6:00 in the morning Roman."

"Dean. It's urgent."

Noticing the change in his voice Dean quietly and carefully got out of bed and went outside on the porch.

"Hunter is pushing for Ana to join the Wyatt family."

"What the hell? Why?"

Roman had explained to Dean that since the rivalry between the shield and the Wyatt family is so popular having Ana change sides would make it more interesting.

"Like hell i'm gonna let her go with them!"

"I know Dean. I have a plan. Seth and I already have our plane tickets. We leave tonight."

Dean wanted to be with his brothers and fight but he also didn't want to leave Ana. What Dean hadn't noticed was that Michelle walked out to see what was wrong.

"Go and fight for her. She'll understand."

Dean stood there quietly but it wasn't only Dean. For the first time in almost four months Moxley was fighting to come out. Dean was definitely pissed and perfectly fine if Mox came out when he deals with Hunter.

"I'll see you guys tonight."

Everyone had thought this feud was almost over but its far from it and it just got a hell of a lot more interesting.


	36. Reassurance

Michelle walk over and sat next to Dean. "Mark told me you asked for his blessing."

"I never thought I'd be getting married so it sounded like the right thing to do."

"It was respectful. Honestly something i didn't expect from you. I've watched WWE since i left and I always thought you were a troublemaker so i was hesitant when Ana started hanging out with you. But you proved me wrong each and every night. And i'm more than proud to call you my son in law soon."

Dean looked at Michelle in shock. He wasn't expecting everyone to accept him so easily especially with how he acted back in CZW. If he ever had a daughter and she brought home a guy like him he'd end that faster than he could blink.

But Dean also knew he came a long way since his time on the Indie circuit. He went from being a heartless, narcissistic, asshole to someone approachable. Someone who'd give up anything for the woman he loved.

Thinking about the journey of his and Ana's relationship there were times he didn't think they'd make it but they are both stubborn so it only made sense that they did. They never give up on one another.

"I never thought I would end up with someone. Especially someone like Ana. I don't deserve her but i have her anyways. I'm nervous as hell. What if she says no?"

"That word won't even come close to crossing her mind when you ask. I see the way she looks at you. She adores you Dean and she's willing to put herself on the line for you. Don't be nervous. Be excited."

—-

Ana awoke to Dean packing. Sitting up she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Dean? What are you doing?"

"Go back to sleep darlin. You were up late last night."

"Dean. What's going on?"

Sighing Dean stopped packing and looked up at her. "Hunter is trying to screw me and the guys over. We are going back to deal with it."

Ana got out of bed and started grabbing her stuff. "I'll come to and help you guys."

"No. I want you to stay here and spend time with your family. You don't see them often."

"I know but I could help. What if Stephanie gets involved?"

Dean walked over and sat next to her. "Ana please. Spend some time with your family. We'll see each other again in a couple days."

Knowing she wasn't going to win this fight Ana nodded sadly. Getting up she helped him finish packing. She didn't really want the guys to do this alone but Dean did have a point she needed to spend time with her family.

"So what is Hunter doing to you guys?"

"He's trying to break the shield up."

"What? Why?"

Dean felt horrible for lying to Ana but he didn't want her to worry or stress. So he told her that Hunter is angry still about ever that happened between him and the shield a while ago and wants them to pay.

"He's an idiot. You guys are stronger than ever since you got back together. If he thinks he can break you guys up he has another thing comin."

"You got that right darlin. Now lets go spend some time with your family."

"Our family." Dean smiled as Ana walked out of the room calling for her dad. Please let Roman's plan work.

—

 **Hows everyone doin? I hope you guys are enjoying the updates! Do you think Dean should have lied to Ana? How do you think she'll react when she finds out the truth?**


	37. Time To Give Up

"Thats not much of a plan Roman."

The guys were all sitting in the living room of their hotel going over what they are going to do. Moxley had come out a few times. He was angry that hunter was taking advantage of Ana like this.

"I know. But right now its all we have. This would be a lot easier if you would have told Ana the truth." Roman gave Dean the dad look. He wasn't exactly happy with Dean's decision.

"I know Alright. I just didn't want her to worry. You guys know how she gets when she's stressed."

Seth watched quietly noticing the tension rising. It may not be Hunter's plan to break the Shield up but if they keep going down this path that's what's going to happen.

"Guys enough. Dean shouldn't have lied but you can't really blame him. We can tell her when she gets here. Until then let's stick it to the boss."

"And guys there's another thing i need your help on." The guys gave Dean a weird look. Usually when Dean says something like this he did something wrong.

"I'm gonna ask Ana to marry me."

The boys started cheering and hugged Dean. Him not being one for physical contact pushed them away but was smiling nonetheless. They decided that they needed their rest so they all turned in for the night. Tomorrow was the day to try and save Ana before she returned in a couple days.

Backstage Dean had broke away from the guys. They saw Hunter as they walked into the arena and Moxley was trying to come out. Walking into the bathroom Dean looked at himself in the mirror trying to come up with a better plan than to turn the shields focus from the wyatt family to the authority. That will just make things way more complicated and add another target on their back that they didn't need.

No. Dean knew what needed to be done. And moxley would be the perfect man for the job. The only downside to his plan is he could possibly lose everything. But to protect Ana it needed to be done.

That night Ana and her family sat around the TV watching Monday Night Raw. It was Dean and Seth Vs. Bray and Harper with Roman and Rowan at ringside. The match went smoothly except for a few interruptions from Rowan. While Seth and Roman were celebrating Dean was standing back pacing slightly. Seth noticed the look on his face. Walking up to him he put his hand on Dean's shoulder. In response Dean hit Seth with a dirty deeds.

Roman stood there shocked. It was like a flashback from when Seth betrayed them. While Ana watched from home her eyes wide and filling with tears. She watched helpless as Dean laid waste to Roman and Seth. She didn't understand why he was doing this. Standing quickly she went into her room and started packing.

That night Seth and Roman were in their hotel room. Dean was nowhere to be found. They wanted an explanation for why he did what he did. They were brought out of their thoughts when they heard a knock on the door. Rushing over and swinging the door open they were face to face with Ana. From the look on her face they could tell she saw what happened. The boys engulfed her in a hug.

"Shhh. It's ok baby girl."

"Why did he do it? I thought you guys were trying to stop Hunter from breaking you up?" The boys shared a look. That's what Dean told her they were doing? Well it wasn't a terrible lie.

"we don't know tot. But we'll figure it out."

Ana backed away and looked at her phone as it rang. 'Dean' flashed across the screen and Roman held out his hand before Ana gave him her phone. Roman answered it but didn't Say anything while Dean started rambling about why he needed to do it.

"give up Ambrose. She doesn't want to talk to you. You broke her heart. I hope your proud of yourself." Roman practically growled at him before hanging up.

"Come on tot. Let's get you set up in my room." Seth picked up her suitcase and grabbed her hand as they went into his room. Sitting on the bed Ana let Mox out of his carrier and kissed his head.

Tears silently rolled down her face. Dean betrayed them. Threw them to the curb. And he lied to her. She didn't Understand why. They never kept secrets from each other so why did he hide this? So many thoughts ran through her head. She could've stopped him. Talked him out of it. But it wasn't Dean. Not entirely. Even if it was on the TV she could tell it wasn't Dean. Moxley had come out angrier than ever.

Whatever anger Dean was holding in Moxley used it. Moxley liked her maybe she could have reasoned with him. Looking down at the ring on her finger the tears fell harder. It was time to give up.

Holy Batman it's been a while since I've updated this story! A few people have asked for an update and I struggled through some writers block but I got it out for you guys! Let me know what you think guys! Love ya!


	38. Unhinged

Seth sat next to Ana as she silently cried. She was playing with her ring until Seth gently took her hand taking the ring out of her grip.

"Why don't I hold onto this for you. Until you know what to do with it." Ana just nodded before Seth pulled her into a hug.

Seth felt guilty. He deserved it because of what he did years ago but Roman and Ana didn't. Ana cried herself to sleep and Seth held her throughout the night. He was gonna protect her and take care of her. Because to him that's what she deserved.

That whole week Dean had tried to call Ana but whenever he did either Seth or Roman answered. They were more angry that he hurt Ana than him turning on them. At the arena everyone was making sure that Ana was ok. No one saw this betrayal comingd so they wanted to make sure she was ok. The one person that was the most worried out of all of them was Randy. The second he got to the arena he set out to find her.

Ana was hiding in one of the back hallways that weren't getting used when Randy walked up and sat down next to her. They sat quietly as he tried to find out what to say. Almost a year ago he was in the same position as Dean.

"Ana. If you need me I'll be here. But here me out when I say this. I think you should hear Dean out. See what he has to say."

"Why should I? He made it perfectly clear that he doesn't care about me, Roman, or Seth." she snapped at him. She spoke about Dean in almost pure hatred.

"Because he's in the same position as I was. He broke your trust. Hurt you. It took a few months but we worked through it."

"But you didn't lie to me Randy! Don't You get it? He lied to me! The one thing me and him refused to do with each other! All those promises he made were shit! He didn't care about me. All he cared about was himself." Standing quickly she left Randy sitting alone.

Dean was walking to the locker room when John stopped him in the hall. The look on his face says it all. He was beyond pissed. He had been avoiding people all night for the simple fact that he was pissed off.

"I warned you Ambrose. I warned you when she first got here not to hurt her! You know we all gave you the benefit of the doubt that maybe just maybe you would prove us all wrong! I hope you are happy with yourself. She risked a lot for you. She lost Randy and almost lost herself for you. Was it worth it?"

"You know what Cena. Yes it was worth it. You know why. Because of what I did Ana isn't going to be forced to join the Wyatt family. So you're welcome. I gave up everything to keep her safe."

Brushing past John he went into the locker room to change while John went to find the guys. Getting to what was left of the shields locker room he knocked before walking in. Seth and Roman were sitting on the couch finishing up getting ready. Sitting next to them he sighed.

"I bumped into Ambrose in the hall."

"He say anything?" Roman asked with the slightest bit of hope.

"That he did it to keep Ana out of the Wyatt family."

The boys sighed. They knew Dean wasn't happy with the plan they came up with but to do this instead? If he had told them they could have faked it or something. Then the more they thought about it the more they started to realize. It wasn't Dean.

Roman and Seth rushed out of their locker room and practically sprinted towards the men's locker room. Shoving the door open they froze in their spot at the sight in front of them. The locker room was completely destroyed, Dean and Ana stood in the center unmoving as they just stared at one another.

The boys were terrified. Ana was in the face of an unhinged Moxley.

 **It feels so good to write this story again! This one is by far my favorite! Anyways! Here is another chapter for you lovely people! I hope you enjoy it and don't be afraid to leave a comment telling me what you think!**


	39. Changes

"Ana. you need to get away from him." But Ana couldn't move. She was looking into Dean's eyes and they were different. Darker. All she wanted to do was talk to him and give the ring back. How did it end up like this?

 _Flashback_

 _Dean walked into the locker room. Stopping when he saw Ana sitting on the bench. Walking to his cubby he grabbed his gear for the night. It was eerily quiet as he got ready and it was annoying him. Throwing his clothes to the side he looked at her with an annoyed look._

" _If you have something to say just say it."_

" _Was it worth it? You did the one thing you told me you were trying to prevent. Was it worth it?!" Ana stood and got in Dean's face but he stayed quiet. The rage was building and he was doing the best he could to hold back._

" _You know what. I don't want to hear what you have to say. You know why? Because all you care about is yourself! I used to think that you were a good guy! Hell i thought Moxley was a good guy! But thank you! Thank you for wasting almost a year of my life and showing me that you are nothing more than an egotistical, self-centered, narcissistic, jackass!"_

 _And that's all it took for Dean to lose all control. He didn't care what many people thought about him but the one person whose opinion mattered the most was Ana's and to hear her say things like this to him it pushed him over the edge. Moxley was unleashed. But it wasn't the Moxley that Ana knew. It was someone that Dean wasn't proud of. Ana watched as Moxley unleashed hell on the locker room. He was throwing anything and everything. Some of it was even aimed at Ana._

 _All of the carnage stopped when Dean saw a familiar ring at his feet. Picking it up he read the once special engravings before looking at Ana who stood there with tears in her eyes. She didn't know who this man was anymore. It wasn't the person she fell in love with months ago. This wasn't her friend, partner in crime, the one who had her back from the start. He lost himself. And Ana didn't even think he would be able to find himself again. And that's what hurt her the most. Not the fact that what they had was over. It was the fact that Dean turned his back on himself. He lost everything when he betrayed his brothers. How does someone come back from that?_

 _But as much as Ana would like to know the answer she wasn't going to stick around to find out. Dean made his decision and now she was making hers. "I'm done Dean. being with you made me happy. You made me smile, laugh, hell cry at times. We didn't know what we were doing but we gave it our best shot. But this? Just to keep me out of the wyatt family? We could have fought the authority. We could have made it through this. But you made that decision on your own. You lied to me, turned your back on your brothers and became the one thing you hate. A rat."_

 _End flashback_

"Ana please. Come on." Roman held his hand out to her. Without taking her eyes off of Dean, Ana walked around him and grabbed Romans hand. He quickly pulled her behind him expecting Dean to react but he didn't move. Seth lead Ana away from the room and dropped her off at the women's locker room with the bella twins. Ana didn't move or say a word. there was nothing left to say. At least not tonight.

 **-** _  
_ **Sorry guys this is a shorter chapter. Hopefully this made up for the cliffhanger! Hopefully i'll have another chapter up soon. But until then leave a comment and i love ya!**


	40. Back In Black

After that night what was left of the Shield went their separate ways. Roman revealed to the world that he was battling cancer and had to hang up the wrestling boots for a while. It killed him to have to go out into the ring, look everyone in the face and tell them his biggest secret. The news destroyed Ana and Seth who stood by his side as he came clean to everyone. As for Seth he was pursuing the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. He wanted to win it for Roman. To stand tall for the both of them. As for Ana she decided to try out acting. She loves it but wrestling will always be her place. And Dean. Dean left that night. Without a warning or heads up he walked out the door and didn't turn around. He had nothing left so there was no reason for him to stay.

Now everyone thought that the trio didn't care that he was gone. Good riddance right? The one who caused the most pain is out of sight and out of mind but that wasn't the case. Dean was on each and everyone of their minds every day. They didn't dwell on him being gone because it was for the best at the time but they did worry about him. He wasn't in the best mindset when he left and they didn't want him to do anything stupid to get in trouble or hurt.

Its been six months since then. Seth was trying to get his title back but that was damn near impossible with Brock carrying it. He even managed to injure himself and was gonna be out for a couple weeks. Roman was there to give an update on his status and Ana was returning after working on her new movie. Dropping off her bag in the locker room she went to the one place she knew her friends were going to be. Catering. Walking into the room a smile lit up her face seeing all her friends sitting there waiting for her. She caught sight of Roman and practically tackled him to the ground in a hug.

"Damn baby girl! You've gotten stronger!"

"Ro! I missed you!" Roman smiled fondly and hugged her tighter. She was his little sister and he missed her so much. Ana was passed around to each person giving each of them a hug since she hasn't seen them in a while.

Roman was opening the show tonight and Ana tried like hell to get him to tell her how the recovery was going but he refused which caused her to pout. Ana went to the locker room to change. She was so happy to be back and to get back into the ring. Making the movie was fun but nothing beat the rush of competing.

After getting ready Ana visited the sound guy to make sure he had her new entrance music. After they got everything set up Ana turned to leave when she bumped into someone. Apologizing she looked at who she ran into and she seemed to lose her voice. Of course she had to run into Bray Wyatt. Even if the Wyatt family was no longer he was still creepy and still a pain in her ass. She tried to walk around him but he blocked her path.

"You have returned i see. It is still not to late to follow the buzzards."

"Take your buzzards and shove it." shoving past him she quickly made her way to catering. Roman was finished with his segment and was sitting at a table. Sitting next to him she put her head on his shoulder.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. just miss you and Seth." Roman pulled her close and kissed her head.

"Seth will be back in a couple weeks and i'm getting there. Shouldn't be to long now."

Ana was glad that Roman was doing so well. She was worried he'd get stressed from his treatments and such. He had called her a few times to give her small updates on how he was doing. She needed to make sure he was ok and if he ever needed her she would drop everything. Ana sighed when she was called to the curtain. She missed the ring yes but she wanted to spend some time with her friends.

Standing at the curtain Ana stretched and waited for her turn to head on out. She was facing Alexa Bliss. She wasn't super excited about the match since when they were in NXT she wasn't a super strong competitor and the last time they fought Alexa pushed her off the turnbuckle like a coward but hopefully things changed. After Alexa finished her entrances the entire arena went black and guitar riffs echoed throughout the arena.

 _ **Back in black**_

 _ **I hit the sack**_

 _ **I've been too long**_

 _ **I'm glad to be back!**_

The lights turned on revealing Ana standing at the top of the stage. When everyone saw her there they lost their minds. Looking around she took in the crowd with a huge smile on her face. One of the camera men got close and she looked in the camera.

"I'm baaaaack!"

Running down to the ring she slid under the bottom rope before quickly standing and getting in Alexa's face. The ref pushed them apart. The bell rang and the women went right after each other. They seemed to counter every move they threw at each other. Alexa was starting to get frustrated and throw her temper tantrums that she is so good at doing. Alexa was leaning against the ropes and Ana was able to clotsheline her out of the ring. Hopping in place ana waited for her to stand before bouncing off the ropes behind her to gain momentum before running forward flipping over the top rope. Ana yelled out in pain when she landed on her back hard.

Everyone watched as she squirmed around quickly in pain holding her back. Alexa grabbed her by the hair throwing her into the ring trying to get an quick pin but Ana kicked out at 2. Alexa sat on her knees screaming at the ref. She was positive that was a slow count and she should have won. Her attention was drawn back to Ana who sat straight up causing Alexa to scoot back quickly. Ana stood and slowly walked towards Alexa. Begging Alexa quickly got to her feet holding her hands out begging Ana. in return Ana ran her thumb across her throat, her eyes rolling into the back of her head before she hit Alexa with a superkick no one saw coming. With Alexa laid out in the center of the ring Ana climbed the turnbuckle. Saying a silent prayer she flipped off hitting her with a swanton bomb covering Alexa for the three count.

Ana stood as her music echoed throughout the arena but it was cut off when the lights shut off. When they turned back on she was face to face with Bray Wyatt. Trying to catch her breath she stared him down as he did to her. The crowd was a mix of cheers and boos as Bray laughed before sliding out of the ring. Once he disappeared into the crowd Ana turned to walk into the back only to come face to face with Dean who stood behind her.

In almost a breathless voice she could barely hear herself. "Dean…"

 **So a six month time skip. A lot has happened. And Dean is back and possibly just saved Ana. but was that his motive or did he have something else in mind? I hope you enjoy and here's to another chapter! Love ya!**


	41. All Hell Breaks Loose

Dean stood in front of her, staring her down. He didn't Say anything and didn't Move so she took the time to take in his appearance. His long shaggy hair was all cut off, beard as bushy as ever and he had more muscle. Ana was happy that he was taking care of himself. She was terrified that when he left he wouldn't. Without a word Dean rolled underneath the bottom rope and made his way through the crowd. Ana stood in the center of the ring her eyes following him until he was out of sight.

Last she heard he was still nowhere to be found, practically falling off the face of the earth. So why did he come back tonight of all nights? And why was he out here? Walking backstage Roman was waiting for her. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder he started walking her to the women's locker room. The walk was silent and Roman kept stealing glances at Ana.

"He looks good." Ana mumbled quietly.

"Ana.."

"I'm ok Ro. Promise. Just caught me off guard." Roman pulled her into a hug and kissed her head.

Since that night Roman and Ana got close. She hated to say that breaking up with him destroyed her. She cried every night for almost a month so she did everything she could to forget about Dean and everything about who they used to be together which was a lot easier when he was gone. Now he was here and she doesn't know what to do.

Roman waited outside the locker room as Ana got changed. They decided to go get some dinner then head back to the hotel and watch some movies. They spent as much time together as they could since Roman was leaving in the morning. Ana hated to see him leave but she was happy that he was doing better.

That next week Ana was making her way to the locker room when she saw John talking to someone. Taking a closer look she realized that he had Dean against the wall by his collar. Dropping her bag she ran up to them and pulled John off of him.

"What the hell John?!"

"This doesn't concern you Ana."

She looked between John and Dean. "oh I believe it does."

"He was just giving me a friendly reminder that he doesn't like me and to stay away from you."

An angry, amused look took over Ana's face. "John I can take care of myself. And if it wasn't for Dean who knows what would have happened last week. I don't recall you or anyone else coming to help me."

Letting go of John she grabbed Dean's hand and dragged him away. They got to the women's locker room and thankfully it was empty. Ana threw her bag in her cubby before turning and looking at Dean.

"Thanks for that.."

Ana cut him off. "Oh don't Be thanking me. Let me be clear. The only reason I saved your ass from him is because I'm the only person who gets to demand answers from you. What the hell was that last week?"

"Oh don't Get your hopes up princess. I didn't Go out there for you. I went out there because of me and Brays storyline."

Rolling her eyes she grabbed her gear and went into the bathroom. Tears rolled down her face as she got dressed. She jumped slightly when there was a knock on the door. Clearing her throat she opened the door.

"Ana oh my God are you alright?"

Brie pulled her into a hug. Ana hugged back and looked around the room to see Dean had left. Pulling away Brie got a good look at her.

"Dean?" Ana couldn't talk so she just nodded.

"You miss him don't you?"

"More than I should."

"Finish getting ready and meet me in catering. Me and Nikki will go out to the ring with you tonight."

Brie walked out of the locker room while Ana finished getting ready. Making sure she didn't look like she was crying Ana made her way out of the locker room.

John and the bellas were sitting at a table and John was explaining to them what happened. "After everything he's done why is she still defending him?"

"She loves him John and she never got the chance to work through everything that happened." Brie started to explain.

"Like when her and Randy hated each other. She was able to work through it in her own way. Not that I expect her and Dean to have a cage match any time soon."

John didn't Like the fact that she still possibly has feelings for Ambrose but he couldn't stop her even if he wanted to. The Bellas were in the same position but they only wanted Ana to be happy.

Brie kept looking towards the entrance to catering, looking for Ana but she never showed up and it was getting close to her match. "Where is Ana? She should have been ready by now."

"Maybe she's still in the locker room or went to go find Dean."

Brie stood up along with Nikki and John. "Me and Nikki will go look in the locker room. John play nice and see if she's with Dean."

The trio broke off into their groups and made their way to the locker rooms. Ana wasn't in the women's locker room and she wasn't in the men's locker room with Dean. John had asked Dean to help look for her but he brushed him off claiming he had more important things to do. The search went well past Ana's match which made Hunter and Stephanie furious.

Dean made his way to the curtain. It pissed him off that John had the audacity to ask him for help after what he and Ana said to him. They think the world revolves around them and he hated them for it. His match was against Randy which he figured was payback for the whole situation that happened six months ago.

The match was underway and Dean was beating the shit out of Randy. He was fueled by the anger of everything that happened tonight and he just wanted to go back to the hotel. Hitting Randy with a clothesline he took a minute to breath but it was interrupted by the lights cutting in and out. Dean got into a fighting stance expecting Bray to be standing in front of him but when the lights cut back on the ring was empty except for him but the crowd was booing.

Looking around Dean's attention was brought to the titon tron where Hunter and Stephanie were standing with smiles on their faces.

"Hey Ambrose. Up here." Dean leaned against the ropes glaring at the couple. If looks could kill they'd be seven feet under.

"Its good to see you back Dean. It was such a….. terrible thing that happened six months ago. You know, turning your back on your only friends and the girl who would do anything for you. But you messed with our plans Dean and you should know better than most that the Authority always has a plan B."

The camera switched over to Ana in a room with Bray. Ana was standing as far as she could away from Bray. She just wanted to go back to the hotel. Dean however was keeping calm. He showed no emotions as he watched the video. His vision faded when he was hit in the back of the head.

One thing was for sure once Raw went off the air. All hell is gonna break loose.

 **Here is another chapter for you guys! Hope you enjoy!**


	42. Final Favor

It was Sunday night and time for summerslam. Ana was still in the Authority's custody and Dean was losing his mind. She didn't want to admit it but he was worried about Ana. He was alone in the locker room taping up his hands when a knock on the door pulled him out of his thoughts. Finishing up he opened the door and was face to face with Roman. A mixture of emotions ran through Dean. Anger, fear, sadness, joy. One of the things he's regretted was not being there for Roman when he announced he had cancer. He was the one person who didn't deserve it. But all those feelings faded into annoyance.

"Its the men's locker room. You don't have to knock."

"You forget who you're talking to. I know how you are before pay per views."

Sitting g back on the bench Dean started lacing up his shoes. "You here to chat or are you looking for Seth? If you are he isn't here."

"I'm here to talk about Ana."

Dean groaned. "Yeah well I don't Want to. If you wanna talk about her so bad talk to John or Randy. Or even the twins."

"They can't help."

Dean looked at Roman with his brows furrowed. Standing he walked over to Roman. "Help with what?"

"Dean we both know that what happened six months ago was just an attempt to keep Ana out of the Wyatt family. We've accepted that. But now the Authority have her. You are the only one who has the guts to stand up to them."

"Give me one good reason why I should help?"

"Because she still loves you. And I think you still do to."

The room went silent. Dean looked at Roman in suspicion. He highly doubted she still cared for him in any way. Why should she? He betrayed her trust and now he acts like he doesn't care about her. But if this could get everyone off his back then he might as well try.

"Fine. But after this no more favors."

"We'll see." With that said Roman walked away. He knew if anyone could help it would be Dean. This attitude he had was just a disguise to hide his feelings. After he finished getting ready he went to look for his opponent for the night.

Walking into catering he saw Bray sitting at a table. Walking over he grabbed Bray by the collar lifting him out of his seat before slamming him against the table. Bray laughed realizing who it was.

"Where is she?"

"Where is who brother?" Dean slammed him against the table again causing Bray to groan in pain.

"Tell me where Ana is now."

"She is being taken care of don't you worry. But she did ask for you. She wants you to save her but it breaks her heart that you don't care." Dean's grip tightened.

"You have five seconds."

When Bray didn't answer Dean started beating the shit out of him. He only stopped when someone pulled him off. He was about to swing when he realized it was Seth.

"Hey easy. Easy. We're going to find her."

"No. I am." Dean shoved past Seth and started looking around the arena hoping she was there somewhere.

Meanwhile Ana was laying in bed at the hotel courtesy of the Authority. She was flipping through the channels trying to find something to do since she didn't have her phone or anything. Hell they couldn't even give her an xbox to keep her entertained. She just wanted tonight to be over because they are letting her go back to Raw tomorrow but it was as the Authority.

She watched part of Summerslam but she didn't Wanna risk seeing people's faces with her missing. A knock on the door made her jump up. She ordered room service almost an hour ago and she was starving. She smiled politely at the person. She knew that Hunter is having them watch her. She caught a glimpse of Bayley walking down the hall. Their eyes met and Bayley took off.

Ana grabbed the food and shut the door. Hopefully Bayley was going to get someone. Hopeful that this was going to be over soon Ana ate and went to bed. Hopefully tomorrow would be the end of her hell but little did she know it was only the beginning.

 **Here is another chapter! I'm probably gonna write a few more chapters before I head to bed tonight so keep an eye out!**


	43. Guess Who's Back

Ana was in the Authority's office with Kane while Hunter and Stephanie were addressing the WWE Universe. They were going on and on about how they are so happy to have Ana apart of the Authority and that she will benefit greatly from being with them which was a load of shit since she refused their offer.

Kane was standing in front of the door and she rolled her eyes. "You know dad would be disappointed in you."

"I don't Care."

Their attention was brought to the TV when Hunter and Stephanie were interrupted by Dean who was walking with a purpose down the the ring. Sliding into the ring he was nose to nose with Hunter. But he wasn't here for words. Dean hit Hunter with a hard headbutt knocking him to the mat before making his way to Stephanie, backing her up into the corner.

Ana's heart was racing without a second thought she kicked Kane where the sun don't Shine and rushed to the curtain. She needed to make sure Dean didn't do something he regretted. The crowd erupted into cheers as Ana slid into the ring standing between Dean and Stephanie her glare focused on the women in front of her.

"Ana please. Think about what your doing. You'll regret siding with him."

"I've thought about it." Without hesitation Ana hit Stephanie with a superkick.

The crowd cheered as Ana and Dean stood victorious in the center of the ring. They stared each other down.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

The crowd watched as Ana shoved Dean out of the way just in time for her to get hit with a chair. Dean spun around and he was surrounded by Hunter, Kane, and Bray. Ana was on the mat not moving a muscle. Anger coursed through Dean's body as Moxley took control. Going right after Hunter, Dean started beating him down while Bray and Kane tried getting Dean off.

Once the numbers game started coming into play Dean struggled to keep up. The crowd exploded again when Seth and Roman rushed down to the ring to even the odds. Stephanie tried pulling Dean off of Hunter when she was spun around and hit with a big bitch slap. The former members of the shield made short work of the Authority quickly clearing the ring. They all stood in the ring trying to catch their breath. They all shared a look and one by one put their fists together until only one person was left.

Dean stood there not knowing there motives. With everyone looking at him he had to think of the pros and cons of this. His eyes fell on Ana and she looked at him with hope. Running his hand over his beard he put his fist in right next to Ana's and the crowd went nuts. The shield was back and at war with the Authority.

Getting backstage Ana attacked Seth and Roman in a hug. She went to hug Dean but stopped and ran a hand through her hair. And with the faintest of smiles on his face Dean held out his hand and Ana shook it with a small smile of her own. The group stopped their celebrations when they saw Renee walking up to them. Ana caught the flirty look she was sending Dean and it made her uncomfortable.

"Dean can we get a word with you?"

"Just me?"

Renee nodded and Dean looked at the rest of the shield. "Yeah well if you want to talk to me then you gotta talk with the rest of the shield as well." he looked back at Renee who didn't Look happy.

"Ok then. For the past few weeks since you returned to WWE after your hiatus you have protected Ana from Bray Wyatt and the Authority. Why?"

"Well i-"

"Is it just to try to make up for the fact that you turned your back on them and betrayed them six months ago?"

"Yes I've made a few mistakes bu-"

"Do you think that the rest of the shield trust you after everything that transpired?"

Ana who had enough of the questions and the accusations stepped in front of Renee. "Why don't you shut up for five seconds and actually listen to what he has to say. The shield trust him if we didn't We wouldn't be standing here together right now. Now why don't you quit being the jealous little brat you are and do your damn job correctly."

Renee stood there baffled as the shield walked away, the boys congratulated Ana as they went. Dean walked up beside her as Roman and Seth fell back behind them watching.

"You didn't Have to do that."

Ana shrugged. "She was giving me a headache. Besides I'm starving and it would have looked bad if I left in the middle of the interview."

Dean chuckled. "You haven't changed have you?"

"I wouldn't say that." With that said Ana walked away from the guys. Dean didn't understand their relationship. One second they are nice to each other and somewhat care the next they act like they don't Care and everything they do has nothing to do with the other.

"Just gotta give her time. She's still working through it."

"Thanks but I'd rather not get my Hopes up."


	44. Nope

It was after the show, maybe three or four in the morning and Ana was sleeping peacefully in her room. It was probably the best sleep she's gotten in months but you know what they say. Everything must come to an end. Banging on her door caused her to stir. She hoped if she ignored it whoever it was would just leave. But the longer she waited the louder the bangs got.

Sighing she threw the blankets off and slowly made her way to the door. Without a care in the world about who I could possibly be she swung the door open. Dean stood in front of her with his back to her like he was leaving.

"Dean? It's three in the morning."

"Yeah I realized that. I was just coming to check up on ya." He went to go leave but Ana heard something in his voice telling her to stop him.

"Dean wait." She reached out and gently grabbed his arm. When she did he slowly turned around revealing his tear stained cheeks. Going into protective mode she pulled Dean inside, shutting the door and pulling him into a hug.

Wrapping his arms around her and putting his head on her shoulder he shook as the tears fell one after another.

Rubbing his back she whispered softly. "Its gonna be ok Dean. Whatever it is you'll get through it."

Dean didn't respond. He just let the tears fall and Ana let him. Whatever it was he needed to get it out and if he needed a shoulder to cry on then that's what she was going to be. Because that's what friends do.

Once Dean cried all the tears he had out he was beyond exhausted. Ana helped him over to the bed and had him sit down while she got his shoes off. After that she had him lay down before she covered him up.

"Thanks darlin."

"Don't Worry about it Dean. Just get some rest."

Ana ran her fingers through what little hair he had left until he fell asleep. Once she was content that he was ok she pulled up a chair next to the bed before settling in it and letting sleep take over.

Ana groaned as she reached for her alarm. Finally finding her phone on the nightstand she hit the snooze button before snuggling into her pillow. But right before she fell asleep she sat straight up looking around. There was no sign of Dean anywhere. It looked like early that morning never happened.

Ana knew she wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep after that so she decided to get up and get a shower. Feeling all the stress leave her body she took her time enjoying the warmth of the water. After about thirty minutes Ana stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around her before opening the door. She let out a scream when she saw all the guys sitting on her bed.

"What the hell?! How did you guys get in here?"

"Well darlin the very nice man at the front desk gave us your room key."

"Uh huh. What lie did you tell him this time?" the guys smiled happily like they accomplished something.

"You know the usually story."

Ana glared at Dean. "So your wife is on a business trip and your here to surprise her?"

The guys busted out laughing which made Ana glare at all three of them. "Sorry baby girl. We may have told him that you're married to all of us."

"God save me now. Why am I friends with you three bimbos again? Please enlighten me."

"That's because you love us tot!"

"Yeah well I'm starting to question why. Now out of my room so I can change." The boys walked out of the the room and waited patiently for Ana. After about ten minutes she walked out.

"Now why were you guys in my room?"

"We wanted to go get breakfast so come on."

The group started walking down to the cafeteria and Ana kept looking over at Dean. He acted like nothing happened this morning and at this point she was starting to question whether or not she was crazy.

After breakfast they decided to go out on the town and have some fun. Now you are probably wondering what they find fun and the answer is simple. The amusement park. They were all bouncing up and down in anticipation. Once they got their tickets they ran towards the rollercoasters! Once they got to the end of the line the boys jokingly pushed Ana over to the height poster to see if she was tall enough.

Laughing she smacked each of them on the chest. "Hardy har. I'm not that short ya pricks."

Laughing, Ginn put his arm around her shoulder. "Oh but you are darlin."

"Blow me Ambrose."

"Now now children play nice!"

Ana and Dean looked at Seth and smiled. "Nope."


	45. Like a Kick To The Head

The group had been at the amusement park for a couple hours, Seth and Roman had to sit down for a few minutes. While they rested Ana and Dean went to the game booths. Spotting a giant stuffed monkey Ana bolted for the booth, Dean following close behind.

"Want the monkey darlin?"

"Kinda."

"Alright. I'll get you the monkey. But if I get it I need you to do something for me."

Looking over at Dean, his eyes were locked on the monkey. "Like what?"

"Just need you to answer a question."

Making a deal, Dean purchased 10 darts in Hope's that he won the monkey. Ana watched in anticipation as each dart hit a balloon bringing them one step closer to the monkey. When the guy announced that he had a winner.

Dean smiled as he handed Ana the monkey which she hugged happily. "So what's the question?"

"What are we?"

The question caught Ana off guard as she looked at Dean. "What do you mean?"

"Are we friends, acquaintances, coworkers?"

"I don't Know."

They started walking back to Seth and Roman. "You don't Know? It's an easy question."

"No it's not. And it's not an easy answer Dean. A lot of shit happened six months ago. A lot was said and done. And I will admit that some of the things I said was horrible but we can't take back what happened."

"We can try to move on can't we?"

"I don't know. You are asking questions that I don't have answers to." Dean stopped walking and gently grabbed her arm.

"Dean you want something that i don't Think can happen. You're a great guy Dean. You have your demons like all of us but you don't handle them correctly. Its because of those demons you lost your friends that night. I can't Speak for Seth and Roman but I want to trust you. I really do. But I don't Want to get hurt again. And that outweighs everything else."

Ana went to walk away but Dean grabbed her arm again. He was not gonna let her walk away from him this time. He did it once and it cost him six months.

"Ana I messed up. I let Moxley take control and I regret it. I became the one person I've despised since I joined CZW."

"I know Dean. But in order to make it up to me and the guys you have to let go of that guilt yourself. If you don't You're going to spend the rest the life trying to make up for something that's already forgotten. We just need time to forgive."

Smiling sadly Ana walked back to the guys leaving Dean standing by himself. Sitting down she showed them her new animal.

"Who's your new friend baby girl?"

"This is bananas!" The boys gave her a weird look and she just glared at them.

"Where did Dean go?"

Ana jumped when Dean sat next to her. "Had to use the restroom. I told midge to wait."

"Last time I checked Ambrose I don't Call you Mommy."

"I swear you two and your sass."

From that week for the next month Ana and Dean's relationship was friends in front of the guys, arguing coworkers behind closed doors. They fought about everything. But they put that all aside when they had to deal with the Authority. Tonight Ana had a match against Bayley and she was stoked. She absolutely loved matches with Bayley since they always push each other to new heights.

Ana was dressed and ready to go as she watched the beginning of the show. "I'm Michael Cole alongside Corey Graves and tonight we are in for a great show!"

"That we are! We are less than a month away from the elimination chamber and things are heating up between The Authority and The Shield! And I don't Know about you Cole but i got money on The Shield winning!"

"You only say that because Ana is in the shield."

Ana smiled at the banter. Corey was a nice guy but she saw him as a friend at most. That and she isn't ready for a relationship. Stretching Ana jumped when someone touched her shoulder.

"Sorry Ana! I didn't Mean to scare you!"

"That's alright Bayley! Usually I hit whoever touches me."

"Poor them."

"Well its usually Dean so it's not to bad."

The girls laughed and prepared for their match together. Bayley was the first to head out. The crowd waited for Ana to come out but were shocked when Bray was thrown through the curtain. The crowd cheered as Ana walked through the curtain carrying a sledgehammer.

Kane and Hunter ran out followed by the rest of the shield. The world watched as chaos was unleashed on the stage. Soon Stephanie joined the fight, going right after Ana. No one wanted to wait till the elimination chamber instead they brought it early.

All the fighting stopped and gasped echoed throughout the arena when Ana went to superkick Stephanie when she ducked out of the way making Ana kick Dean in the back of the head. The Authority used the distraction to retreat backstage. Seth and Roman looked between Ana who was looking at Dean wide eyed and Dean who was laid out on the stage.

One question was in Ana's head was. "What did I just do?"

 **Oh boy! What do you guys think so far? I hope y'all are enjoying and stay tuned for some more chapters!**


	46. Shattered

"What the hell Ana?! Why did you do that?" Seth looked at her in shock.

"I didn't Mean to Seth! Stephanie ducked out of the way!"

Roman stepped between the two. "Enough you two! We can talk about this at another time."

Doctors rushed out to check on Dean. They carefully rolled him onto his back. Everyone watched as they put a neck brace on him before getting him on a backboard and stretcher.

"One of you go with him and text me his room number I'm gonna go get changed." Ana said in a shaky breath.

"Seth you go. Me and Ana will meet up with you." The shield split up and Roman followed Ana as she ran backstage. Standing outside the bathroom door Roman waited for Ana.

"Ana I need to know. Did you do it on purpose?"

Ana swung open the door startling Roman. "No! Why do you guys think I did?!"

"You're angry at him. He hurt you. Betrayed us. And you haven't dealt with it yet."

"I'm dealing just fine Roman! And even if I did do it on purpose why in the hell would I be going to see him at the hospital? I fucking hate hospitals!"

Roman held his hands up in surrender. He wasn't trying to upset her but he needed to know what happened so he can defend her if necessary. And knowing how the interviewers are especially Renee are he knew she would need some help.

Seth texted them the room number and they quickly sped to the hospital. Once they were right outside his room Ana stopped. "Ana what's wrong?"

"I can't Go in there Ro."

"Why not?"

"Because I put him there."

Roman pulled her into a hug and sighed. "Alright I'll go in and see how he's doing mindset wise and if he's not angry I'll come get you. Ok?"

Ana nodded before Roman walked into the room. Seth was sitting in one of the chairs as Dean childishly complained.

"Hey brother. How you feeling?"

"Like I was hit by a damn train. Doc says I got whiplash."

Roman winced. "Damn that's tough man."

"Tell me about it. So who hit me?" Seth and Roman looked at each other which caused Dean to look at them suspiciously.

"Don't mess with me guys. Who did it so I can nicely kill them."

Roman looked at Dean. "It was Ana. She accidentally super kicked you in the back of the head."

"Accidentally? Jesus Roman ever since I came back she's hated me. Sure she has a reason but this is fucking ridiculous. At least I had the balls to own up to what I did. And she's not even here? She doesn't care guys. You may want the shield back together but the way I see it. It's either me or her. Because we just can't work together anymore."

"Do you really think that's how she would handle it?"

"Yes!"

"Humor me Dean. Why would she solve her issues with Randy in the ring but settle with putting you in the hospital? It doesn't make sense."

"I don't Know Roman. I'm kinda with Dean on this. It's just not adding up."

Walking out into the hall Roman gave Ana a sad look. "Ana. I don't Think you should go in."

"No. I need to. Can you and Seth give us a minute?"

Ana waited in the hall until Seth and Roman walked out. Taking a deep breath she slowly walked in instantly trapped in Dean's gaze.

"I'm just gonna cut to the chase Dean. You're right. We don't Work anymore. But once upon a time we did. But we were just a situation of the wrong place, wrong time. Maybe if we had waited things would have worked out differently. And despite what you believe I don't hate you Dean. Not anymore. Everyone thinks i didn't Work through it but i did. I worked through it a long time ago. I didn't forgive you because you haven't forgiven yourself. But this is over. I'm walking away Dean because if I don't We are just gonna get hurt. You and the guys do what you do best. But count me out."

Ana walked towards the door, looking back as she reached the doorway. "And Dean i wanted to hate you but it's hard to hate someone you love."

Dean watched in silence, fighting back a few tears as Ana walked out of the room.

 **Uh oh. Please don't kill me for this guys! Is it to much to ask if you enjoyed this chapter?**


	47. Dead Man

"Welcome to the Elimination Chamber! My name is Michael Cole and along side me is Corey Graves! Tonight is going to be chaotic. We have two chamber matches later tonight one for the world heavyweight championship and six women will fight to be the number one contender for the Raw Women's Championship!"

"That's right Cole! And one match is in the rocks after a recent development a few weeks ago. All hell broke loose when the Shield clashed with the Authority on Monday Night Raw. The battle ended in Ana Calaway kicking her shield brother Dean in the head. Now Ana is set to compete in the chamber but everyone wants to know if she will be competing with the rest of the shield."

The titon tron turned on and showed Renee running up to Ana. "Ana can I get a word please?"

Pulling her headphones out she looked at Renee. "What's up?"

"Everyone wants to know. After you're departure from the shield will you still help them in their fight against the Authority."

"Nah. The guys can handle it."

"Are you not helping because you betrayed Dean by kicking him in the head?" Ana rolled her eyes getting annoyed and pissed off.

Everyone finds it strange that after what happened you quit the shield." Renee was cut off when Ana smacked her as hard as she could.

"Does that answer your question? We're done here." Walking away, Ana went to the women's locker room to watch the show.

Playing on her phone she glanced up when she heard the shields theme play. Watching the boys walk down to the ring she realized that Hunter, Bray, Kane and Batista were standing in the ring.

The shield placed in the ring. The bell rang and the match started. Since it was a tornado tag match that meant everyone is in the ring. The boys were outnumbered and they knew it. Not only man wise but strength wise as well. The all out brawl started. Roman going after Batista, Dean after Hunter and Seth after Kane. For the most part Bray stayed out of the match.

The crowd watched as the Shield got decimated. Body's were everywhere but the Authority clearly had the upper hand. Just as Batista set Dean up for the Batista bomb the crowd went nuts.

 _ **Back in black**_

 _ **I hit the sack**_

 _ **I've been too long**_

 _ **I'm glad to be back!**_

The crowd exploded as the guys looked to the stage. Ana walked out on stage wearing her Shield attire. she placed on the stage as the Authority watched and waited, begging her to come down to the ring. And with a pissed off look on her face she stormed right down the ramp but she didn't Enter the ring. She stared at each member of the Authority before they were attacked from behind.

The boys used Ana's distraction to get the upper hand. The boys felt good as new. During the commotion Ana slid into the ring go after Bray. The match was finally going the shields way but Ana got caught in Sister Abigail. And just like she has done before she managed to spin her way out of it and right into a hard choke slam.

Ana rolled out of the ring because she knew that she wouldn't be able to kick out of a pin. Laying on the floor she held her neck as she tried to get some air back into her lungs. Roman noticed Ana and yelled out for Dean. Looking around Dean found Ana and ran to her side, kneeling next to her.

"Ana, are you alright?" Ana was sitting up against the barricade.

"I'm fine. Just go deal with them." Dean kissed her head and slid back into the ring. Ana watched from ringside as Dean slipped away and Moxley took over.

Tackling Kane to the mat Dean started hammering away. Roman and Seth had to pull him off before he actually killed him. While they did that Hunter managed to get Ana set up for the pedigree. The boys went to rush forward belt Hunter shook his head.

"I'll do it if you came closer."

The boys were at a standstill when the lights shut off and the bells started to ring. Hunter and the rest of the Authority stood paralyzed as The Undertaker made his slow descent to the ring.

 **Bet you guys didn't See that one coming! Undertaker is back! Hope you guys enjoyed and this was just a little teaser cause I'm mean! ;P**


	48. Smart Moments

Everyone in the authority ran off except for Hunter. In Hunters shock Ana was able to squirm out of his grip. Ana knew her dad could deal with Hunter by himself so she started walking up the ramp slowly before the guys caught up with her. Dean grabbed her arm, putting it around his neck before wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I'm fine Dean."

"just let me help darlin." the crowd started to boo which made Dean look back. Letting go of Ana he sprinted back down to the ring. The Undertaker was trying to fight off Hunter and Batista but Dean evened the odds.

Seth and Roman helped Ana backstage and she watched what was happening on the TV. Dean and her dad worked together to throw the Authority out of the ring. Enraged Hunter grabbed a mic.

"who the hell do you think you are?"

"I'm the Undertaker. And if you lay another hand on my daughter I will tear you limb from limb."

The crowds cheers drowned out Hunter as he retreated backstage. Then the crowd got tense as The Undertaker turned his attention to the man next to him. The man that caused his daughter a lot of pain. Grabbing Dean by the neck he stood nose to nose with him. The mic and everyone was all but forgotten as The Undertaker glared at Dean.

"And you. Michelle told me why you did it. It doesn't make me any happier. You hurt her. The one thing you were warned not to do."

"I know. I let my emotions get the best of me. I acted irrationally and it hurt a lot of people. It hurt the one i care about the most. I may not get her back. But i'm gonna do everything i can to protect her."

Ana watched backstage, a small smile on her face. She watched as Dean and her dad shared a handshake before Dean rolled out of the ring. Walking through the curtain Dean looked around for Ana. he saw her sitting on supply crate. Walking over to her he stayed quiet not knowing what to say.

"Thank you Dean."

"I couldn't leave you out there."

"No. for helping my dad." Dean stayed quiet, looking at the ground as Ana watched him and smiled. Looking up a small smile formed on Dean's face.

"What are you smiling at darlin?"

"Help me down please?" rolling his eyes Dean helped her down careful not to hurt her. Once she was on the ground and safe Dean let go.

Dean meant what he said out in the ring. He finally forgave himself and he was gonna protect Ana. not just for Mark but for himself. He saw what he did to her and he wasn't gonna let someone treat her like that again. Ana watched as Dean was caught up in his head. Laughing caught his attention.

"What's so funny?"

"You're getting lost in your head."

"Yeah well there isn't anything in there so its easy to get lost."

Ana poked his forehead. "Don't give yourself so little credit Deano. You got your smart moments."

"Yeah well i've had one smart moment."

"And what would that be?" They both went quiet.

"You Ana."

 **Might update one more time tonight. Hope you enjoy!**


	49. Number One Contender

"Dean…"

"I know Ana you're done. but there are some things I need to say first. I betrayed your trust. I hurt you and I promised I never woulwould. those six months away I spent some time with my mom. She helped me see that what I did was wrong and I know when i came back I didn't exactly show it but that's because I'm to proud to show it. I'm a better man because of you Ana. And no matter what I do I would never be able to repay you for that."

"Dean shut up." Dean looked at her with a solemn look before she pulled him in for a kiss.

Wrapping his arms around her waist. The pair jumped apart when they heard aa couple of "ewwws" echo throughout the hall. Seth and Roman stood behind them with smirks on their faces.

Ana and Dean moved away from each other both scratching the back of their necks. "uh hey guys. what do you need?"

"well ms. Blushing cheeks. the bellas wanted you in the women's locker room. something about getting ready for you're match."

"thanks Ro. I'll uhh catch you guys later." Ana quickly walked away, hiding her face.

Roman and Seth gave Dean a look and he flipped them off. Laughing the boys went to the shield locker room. They wanted to watch Ana's match.

"so are you and Ana back together?"

"I don't know Seth. If she wants to get back together then so do I. But I'm willing to wait."

"you know she called your mom at least once a week to make sure you were ok." Dean smiled as he watched Ana get locked in the pod.

Looking around Ana felt a lot of anxiety. This pod was small and her heart rate started to rise. Clutching her chest, she closed her eyes and started taking deep breaths.

"Corey it looks like Ana may be having an anxiety attack."

"that doesn't surprise me Cole. Ana is highly claustrophobic. Oh wait. It looks like The Undertaker is coming down to the ring."

Ana turned and looked at her dad who was now standing behind her pod.

"take a few deep breaths Ana. The pod can't hurt you. Think about the great things that will happen if you win this match."

"I can't do this dad."

"you can. You are so strong. I'm so proud of the young woman you've become. Your mother would be proud."

The lights dimmed signaling that a pod was about to open. Ana looked up watching as the light quickly flickered over hers before stopping on Nikki's pod. And she watched it happen over and over again until she was the last one in the pod. By the time her pod opened Nikki, Brie, and Becky were eliminated. That left just her, Sasha and Bayley.

Running out of her pod she felt fresh air fill her lungs. She went right after Sasha. She didn't care for her all that much and Bayley would be fun to fight in the chamber. Sasha pushed Ana away from her before Bayley speared her through the pod. The universe was shocked as Ana laid there almost knocked out before she sat straight up. Mark watched his daughter with a proud smile on his face.

Ana's back was bleeding everywhere as she tackled Sasha to the mat since Bayley was still recovering. getting a few hits in Ana managed to cut Sasha's eyebrow open before she got off and put some space in between them.

Waiting for Sasha to stand up Ana set up for a good old sweet chin music. The crowd clapped along with Ana as she stomped her foot. Sasha stood up and slowly turned right into a superkick. They both fell to the mat and Ana threw her arm over her getting the three count.

Now only Bayley and Ana stood. Both bloody. Ana held out her hand and Bayley shook it before they locked up. Bayley quickly overpowered Ana and got her into a headlock. Ana countered and hit her with a DDT. Climbing onto the turnbuckle Ana got a crazy idea. Checking to make sure Bayley won't move, Ana climbed onto of the pod. The crowd was on their feet as as she jumped off the pod hitting Bayley with the five star frog splash. RVD chants echoed throughout the arena as Ana went for the pin.

"here is your winner and the number one contender for the Raw Womens championship. Ana Calaway!"


	50. All Night

Ana walked out of the chamber, getting one last good look at it before her dad pulled her into a hug. "I knew you could do sweetheart."

"I couldn't have done it without you dad."

"You could have. But it doesn't hurt to have a little extra support every now and then. Now lets go get that back of yours bandaged before those three boys steal you away."

Sitting in the trainer's room Mark kept Ana distracted while the doc cleaned and bandaged her back. Laughing at a story he was telling Ana's smile fell. Mark looked at his daughter with a sad expression. She hasn't been her normal happy self and it was worrying him. Ana was his pride and joy and to see her hurting killed him.

"What's troubling you sweetheart?"

"Me and Dean talked after our match and he said some things that have me second guessing my decisions."

"Ana i'm your father and my first job is to hurt whoever hurts you but me wanting you to be happy outweighs that. Am i happy that Dean is the one that makes you happy? Not really but i can live with that as long as you are."

Sliding off the table, Ana ran a hand through her hair. "He does make me happy. The happiest i've been in a long time but i don't want to get hurt again. And i think me wanting us to work so bad is what's hurting me because its not possible."

Mark wrapped his arm around her shoulders as he started walking her to the Shield locker room. "If there is anything i learned in my life is anything is possible. You know me and Michelle were in the same position you and Dean are in."

"Really?" Ana looked up at her dad.

"Yeah. i was in the prime of my Undertaker days where i was competing in all of the hellish matches WWE could ever dream of. She was the bad girl of the women but compared to me she was an angel. We were two completely opposite people but we managed to make it work. We had our rough spots as well and there were times we went without talking and even acted like we didn't exist. But we took our time and we worked through our issues. The best thing to do is take your time, work at your own pace and if Dean loves you the way me and your mother do then he is willing to wait."

Getting to the locker room Ana stopped and hugged her dad. "Thanks dad."

"Of course. Now get dressed and go get some rest. I love you."

"Love you too." Mark kissed her head before she walked into the locker room. Shutting the door she looked around confused since it was empty. Thinking the boys were in catering she grabbed clothes and walked into the bathroom.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" screaming, Ana jumped and threw her clothes both of her shoes hit Dean and Seth in the face. Roman busted out laughing as the guys rubbed their face.

"You guys are the biggest pricks i have ever met!"

"Sorry baby girl. We just couldn't resist."

"Yeah yeah. Still assholes."

Laughing the boys walked out of the bathroom so Ana could change. Quickly changing she walked out throwing her gear in the trash. The guys all looked at her with slightly hurt looks since it was her shield attire.

"Oh don't look at me like that. Its soaked in blood. Besides Sandra is making me something new."

"Suuuure! You just don't love us anymore darlin."

"Eh. i only love Ro."

Roman smiled in victory as the other two frowned. Shaking her head Ana packed up the rest of her stuff. She wanted to get to the hotel so she could relax. The boys grabbed their bags and they all hopped in the car. Roman and Seth were up front while Ana and Dean were in the back. Laying her head on the window Ana felt her eyelids getting heavy. Waking up Ana rubbed some sleep from her eyes. Looking around she noticed she was in the hotel. Checking her phone, it was only 2 in the morning. Laying back down she tried to go back to sleep. After about an hour she was still staring at the ceiling. Getting up she put on some slippers.

She checked Roman and Seth's room to see they were asleep. Getting to Deans room she found it empty. Grabbing her room key she made her way down to the one place Dean would be. The gym. The gym was empty except for Dean who was lifting weights. Ana walked over and hugged him from behind laying her head on his back. She felt Dean tense before he relaxed into her embrace.

"You should be asleep darlin."

"I can't sleep."

Spinning around, Dean wrapped his arms around her holding her close. "Is it your insomnia?"

"It might be but i'm not sure."

Letting go, Dean grabbed her hand and they walked back up to the room. Ana sat on the bed as Dean went into the bathroom and started the bath. After the tub was full he told Ana to get in. shutting the door Ana stripped before getting in the tub slowly, the water stinging her back. A few minutes later Dean walked in with a cup of tea. Sitting next to the tub Dean laid his arm on the side which Ana used as a pillow. The pair sat in silence as Ana felt herself relax. Once Dean noticed she was starting to fall asleep he helped her out of the tub and gave her some clothes. After helping her get her shirt on that he kindly let her use. Dean helped her to the bed, covering her up before sliding in behind her. Pulling her into his chest he kissed her head.

"Get some rest darlin."

"Can we cuddle all night?" Ana yawned and snuggled into his chest.

"All night."

 **Here is another update for you lovely people! I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!**


	51. Bitter Morning

Ana woke up the next morning still wrapped up in Deans arms. Smiling to herself she snuggled closer. She felt Dean start to twitch. Looking up she held in her laughs as Moxley was attacking his ear. Dean groaned.

"Is this what having kids feels like?"

"No idea but most likely." Dean reached behind him picking up Mox who was attacking his hand. Dean glared as he set Mox on Ana expecting him to attack her but he just curled up and snuggled into her.

"Don't be jealous because he likes me more."

"You know i don't get jealous." Ana gave Dean the bitch please look before sitting up causing Dean to pout.

"As much as i would love to lay in bed all day i gotta meet the Bellas for breakfast."

"Fine. but only if you bring me food."

"No." Ana flicked his forehead before getting out of his arms and going into the bathroom.

Getting into the elevator Ana smiled slightly at Randy. "Hey Randy."

"Hey. hows the back?"

"Not to bad actually."

"Thats good." Randy nodded before they went quiet. For some reason the air around them felt tense.

"Hey what are you doing Saturday?" Randy asked as he looked at her.

"Nothing that i know of why?"

"I was thinking maybe me and you could go to dinner." Ana practically choked on air. Looking at Randy she could tell he was serious.

"Randy."

"I know we gave it a try but we're older now. Things could be different."

"No Randy they won't."

"Why?" he turned his whole body to face her.

"Because you want things that i can't give you and its not fair to you."

"We have Alanna."

Ana sighed. "Its not the same. I love her to pieces but she is just a reminder of something i can't have."

"You don't know that."

Ana now had tears in her eyes. "But i do. What's holding you back is that you don't."

Stopping a couple floors below hers, Ana rushed out of the elevator and ran up the stairs. After a quick text to the Bellas saying she couldn't make it, she swiped her key and went straight to Roman's room. Roman looked up when he heard his door shut. Seeing the state Ana was in he looked back down at his phone.

"I love you Jo. i'll call you later."

When Ana heard Jo happily say bye daddy the tears just fell harder. Roman quickly pulled her into a hug. he was one of the few people who knows about her condition.

"Shhhh. Its alright. Its gonna be alright."

"Its not fair. Its not fair!"

"I know baby girl. You least of all deserve this." Ana cried in his arms and Roman even shed a few tears. Ana stiffened when she heard Roman's door open.

"Roman what happened?" of course it had to be Dean, Ana thought. It was easy to tell Roman but Dean was another question.

Roman was at a loss for words. He didn't know exactly what happened and he didn't know if Ana wanted him to know. Roman barely heard a 'you can tell him." keeping Ana in a hug he looked at Dean.

"The real reason Ana and Randy broke up is because in the future he wanted children while Ana. Ana can't have children. She has Endometriosis. The doctors gave her until the age of 22 to have kids and she didn't want to have them just because she was running out of time. There is a small chance of her getting pregnant but it will most likely end in a miscarriage or…. Or her dying during childbirth."

"Darlin.. Is that what happened to your mom?" Ana just nodded.

Roman kissed her head. "Can you tell us what happened?"

"I was in the elevator with Randy and he… he wanted to try us again and we got into an argument because of why we broke up."

Anger started to rise as Dean went to leave. "I'm gonna kill him."

"Dean don't…. I just.. I need my boyfriend please." Dean stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around. A happy smile on Roman's face proved that he heard her correctly. Slowly walking up to her he pulled her into a hug.

"Alright. I won't go anywhere.

 **-  
Hey guys. This was actually kind of difficult for me to write since this is my real life problem. But other than that I hope y'all enjoy and look forward for more.**


	52. Mrs Good

Dean spent the day with Ana. all she wanted to do was lay in bed. Roman had explained to Seth what was going on. While Dean was with Ana the other two boys decided to go get some things to cheer her up. They got everything from scary movies to a gallon of goldfish. Laughing the boys remembered the first night Ana hung out with them. They looked all over for those damned goldfish. She refused to watch movies without them. All she did was laugh at the guys for jumping at all the jumpscares and Dean making the comment that she may be more of a lunatic at him.

The boys walked into the hotel room arms full of bags. Ana who was in the kitchen heard the commotion and went to go see what was going on. "Whatcha doin guys?"

"Just had to get some stuff tot."

"Where's Dean baby girl?"

"In the shower. He was starting to smell from the gym."

The boys put all the bags on the floor in the kitchen and Ana started helping them put stuff away. She smiled brightly and her eyes lit up when she saw the goldfish. She hugged the guys and they laughed. If she could marry goldfish they are pretty sure she would.

"What's got you so happy princess?" turning around she showed Dean the goldfish and he rolled his eyes and smiled before looking at his brothers in thanks. He was glad he had them in his life.

Once they got everything put away they all decided to make a big dinner. They decided to invite a few people over meaning just the Bellas cause Ana was still not talking to John. Roman and Seth did a majority of the cooking since Ana was more busy making sure Dean wasn't cutting his fingers off. The boys looked behind them when they heard Ana scolding Dean who was holding the knife wrong. The boys laughed as Dean glared at them. He was such a toddler sometimes. There was a knock on the door and Ana gave Dean the mom look before going to answer it.

Opening the door she was tackled in a hug. Nikki and Brie hugged her tight. They were worried about her since they ran into Randy and he told them what happened. Which ended in both of them smacking him. Hugging them back she assured them she was ok. Ana let them in and they walked into the kitchen. Ana and the Bellas kicked the boys out of the kitchen so they could finish dinner. Out in the living room the guys played video games as the girls made dinner and joked around. It was like one big happy family.

Once dinner was done the girls called the guys to the kitchen. They had hamburgers, salad, and corn on the cob. After everyone made their plates they sat in the living room and started watching movies. The boys got a mixture of comedy and horror movies specifically for Ana. after dinner the boys decided to clean up while the girls caught up since they didn't meet up this morning.

After they cleaned up the boys went into the living room to see the girls were all asleep. Its times like these they wonder how they stay up to actually do their job. None of them having the heart to wake them up. Seth took Nikki to his room and Roman took Brie to his. After the guys put the girls to bed they all sat out in the living room.

"Thank you guys for doing this for Ana."

"She's family. And she would do the same thing for us."

Roman noticed the troubled look on Dean's face. "What's wrong?"

"How did you know? About Ana?"

"She told me a few months into her movie. She was taken to the hospital because of the pain and i'm her emergency contact. Since then she's been taking these shots to help with the fertility. Thankfully the side effects have been a minimum."

"What kind of side effects has she had?" Dean wanted to understand what Ana was going through so he could help her when he needed to.

"Just some bruising and tenderness where she took the shot. So if she holds her stomach thats usually why."

The boys watched a few more movies in silence before Dean went to his room and Seth and Roman set up makeshift beds in the living room. Everyone slept soundly except Dean who laid awake petting Mox who was laying on his chest. He always wondered why Ana never thought she would be a good mom and downright refused to have kids. He didn't mind though. He never thought of himself as dad material. The thought has crossed his mind a few times. If he was to have kids with anyone Ana would be the one. But he was more than content with maybe a few animals. That life sounded perfect to him but first he needed to work on things with Ana. maybe one day he'll be able to make her Mrs. Good.


	53. The Boss

"Welcome to monday night raw ladies and gentleman! I'm michael cole along side me is corey graves and we are in for an action packed show tonight!"

"Just last week we saw the return of the undertaker who came out in defense of his daughter Ana who was with her shield brothers fighting the Authority!" they showed the clip of what happened.

"the COO of the company Triple H will be out later tonight to address the undertaker and Dean Ambrose. Also tonight is the contract signing between Ana Calaway who earned her championship opportunity at the Elimination Chamber and Alexa Bliss."

Ana listened as the commentators recapped the past few weeks and hyped up the show. She didn't bother to get changed out of her street clothes since she didn't have a match. The boys walked in and started getting ready for the night each one saying hi. Ana and Dean avoided eye contact. They didn't know what they were and didn't know how to address it so they figured it would just be easier to avoid each other. Seth and Roman picked up on the tension pretty quickly and they hated it. Its not like Ana and Dean were making it awkward on purpose but it was definitely awkward.

Seth and Dean got dressed quickly before heading to catering while Roman sat next to Ana. "are you excited baby girl?"

"For what?"

"The contract signing. Becoming the new womens champ." Roman was so certain that Ana would win the championship which gave her a little bit of confidence. Ana just didn't know if she was ready.

"I'm a little nervous honestly."

"Why?"

"What if i'm not ready Ro? What if i lose on the grandest stage of them all? What if i disappoint my dad and you guys?"

"Ana don't think about the what ifs. You will do just fine. And no one would be disappointed in you if you lost. You have done so much since you got here. More than most of the women backstage. And you will continue to do great things and if you ever need us me and the boys will always be by your side." Ana hugged Roman and he gladly returned it.

"now what are you doing after the show?" Roman asked as he pulled away.

"Nothing."

"Great! Me and you are hanging out!"

Ana laughed as Roman walked out. Walking down the hall Roman met up with Seth outside of catering."talk to Ana?"

"Yeah. you talk to Dean?" Seth nodded.

"Time to start part 2." the guys fist bumped before going their separate ways.

Ana's contract signing went as they usually do. It ended in an all out brawl which resulted in Alexa going through a table. Afterwards Ana waited patiently by the tv to see the confrontation between Hunter, her dad and Dean.

"Mark me and you have known each other a long time. We've played this game a couple times but what you did at the Elimination Chamber was disrespectful and out of line. You had no right interrupting my match."

"You know you're right Hunter. We have known each other a long time." mark cut him off. "And in that time i've watched the power go to your head. I've watched you abuse your power and most importantly i've watched you use, toy, and take advantage of my daughter. And since you've known me for so long you should know that i won't stand for that."

Hunter stepped a little closer causing Dean take a fighting stance which didn't go unnoticed. Hunter turned his attention to Dean. "and you. You have been a thorn in my side ever since you requested to have Ana brought up to the main roster. After everything i gave you, you still disrespected me. You're lucky i don't fire her just for that."

"You can try Hunter. But it won't work. You see i'm not normally a guy with a plan but this. This is a special occasion. You see cause you can't touch Ana. but if you threaten her job again i will eat you alive."

The three men in the ring turned their attention to the stage as Batista made his way to the ring. The four men were now nose to nose with one another. But all of them visibly froze as a theme no one has heard in a long time started playing.

"Oh my god! It… its the chairman!"

"Vince McMahon is here!"

 **Here is another chapter for you lovely people and i hope you enjoy! And be sure to let me know what you think! I always look forward to the feedback!**


	54. Guilty

"now Hunter That's quite enough. When I left Raw in your hands I expected you to run it the way I would. To give these people the most exciting show each and every week. The show has been exciting but its not because of you." Vince turned his attention to Dean.

"The shield have been the star of the show since they debuted. Even when they were broken up it's all anyone could talk about."

Hunter stepped forward. "I broke them up! I gave people a reason to talk about them."

"Shut up!" Vince practically growled into the microphone.

"Now it seems to me that you four have some problems to work through. so that's why at wrestlemania it will be the match of the ages! Triple H and Batista vs. Dean Ambrose and the Undertaker!" The crowd erupted Into cheers and Dean smirked. He couldn't wait to get his hands on Hunter.

"And as for Miss. Calaway. The only one who will be firing her is me." it was Hunters turn to smirk as Vince left the ring.

"Did we just hear this correctly Corey? Not only will the four men in the ring be competing at Wrestlemania but Ana Calaway may be getting fired as well?!"

"It seems that way cole! I have supported the McMahons in a lot of cases but firing Ana? I don't support it!"

"Well ladies and gentleman stay tuned into while we keep you updated on the status of Ana Calaway."

Ana was sitting backstage wide eyed. All that was going through her head was that she is going to get fired. Feeling her chest tightness, she ran to the restroom locking herself in a stall. As Ana tried to steady her breathing tears ran down her face. What had she done to possibly get fired? She was going through scenario after scenario but she just couldn't figure it out.

A knock on the stall door caused Ana to jump. "can you open the door for me tot?"

"this is the women's restroom Seth."

"Ana I saw you run in here. Now open the door." wiping her eyes Ana opened the door and Seth instantly had her in his arms.

"I got you tot. its going to be ok."

"he's gonna fire me Seth…"

"Shhh. I won't let him. Besides he would be stupid to get rid of you. You are the greatest thing that's happened to this place in a long time."

Seth held Ana until her panic attack subsided. Once her breathing was back to normal Seth took her face in his hands. Wiping a few stray tears away Seth smiled lightly.

"now stop with the crying. You're to beautiful for that."

"Seth…" Ana froze as Seth got closer. Neither one of them really knew what they were doing but they had no intentions of stopping it. Unlike the first kiss with Dean this kiss had no hesitation. All the stress seemed to melt away as Seth held her close.

At the hotel Ana was locked in her room. She felt bad because she was supposed to hang out with Roman but she felt guilty. Once she came to her senses she pushed Seth away resulting in the both of them apologizing frantically. They agreed that it was just heat of the moment and nothing else.

"Ana open the door." quickly and quietly she opened the door revealing Roman and Seth. Roman looked at the pair in disappointment.

"I expected better from you two. And when Dean gets back from the gym you both are going to tell him what happened. Do i make myself clear?"

They both mumbled a quiet 'yes Roman.' which made him cross his arms. "You both will speak up. You have every right to be ashamed of yourselves."

Seth stiffened and Ana's heart rate spike when they heard the hotel room door open and shut. Lord help them both.

 **Uh oh. A little lip locking between Ana and Seth. what do you guys think of the situation? Is Ana and or Seth wrong in what they did? How do you think Dean will react? Let me know! And i love you!**


	55. Confusion and Heartbreak

Dean walked into the bedroom and stopped when he noticed all the eyes were on him. Looking at each of their faces his stomach dropped when he noticed the look on Ana and Seth's faces. Roman was giving them his signature dad look. Dean set his bag down. He had a gut feeling he knew what was about to happen.

"Dean.." Ana started but Seth cut her off.

"I'm just gonna come out and say it. I kissed Ana." Dean felt his heart drop. Ana stood quickly and looked at Seth in shock.

"Seth!" she couldn't believe he was trying to take all the blame. But Seth just ignored her.

"She was upset and vulnerable and i took advantage of that. She pushed me away."

Dean looked at the both of them with tears in his eyes. "You know what. You don't have to explain it to me. It doesn't even matter. We aren't together. Ana made it very clear that we were done. So if you want her Rollins you can have her because i don't care anymore. Besides who would want a bitch like her anyways."

"You're right Dean." the boys all looked towards Ana who had a hard look on her face.

"We aren't together but i do regret it. It was a mistake that we both made. I was scared and hiding in a bathroom stall because i didn't know what to do. My job is on the line and the only thing i could think to do was panic. Seth talked me down and it was the heat of the moment and it will never happen again. Wanna know why? Because the only person that i have ever loved is you. I have suffered through all of your flaws and mistakes. I stood by your side when Moxley put his hands on me. So please explain to me why i don't even get half of your time to explain to you what happened before you start making accusations."

"Please Ana! You and Seth have always been close! It was only a matter of time!" Seth and Roman watched from the sidelines to make sure things didn't get to out of hand.

"Matter of time? You accusing me of having feelings for Seth is like you accusing me of having feelings for Roman or John! It will never happen. They are to normal. You keep me on my toes. Make my life an adventure. there are days i wanna hug you and strangle you. Don't you get it Dean? Your crazy carefree attitude with the secret soft side is what drew me in. i don't love Seth Rollins. I don't love Roman Reigns. I love the man who cares more about the people he loves than himself. The man who is willing to risk everything he has to protect others. The man who drops everything for his friends. I love you Jonathan Good." Ana now had tears in her eyes as she confessed everything that has built up in the recent months. Her hard, stoic look was fading.

Dean stood still. He wanted to go to her and hold her close but he just didn't know what to think anymore. One second she referred to him as her boyfriend the next she didn't know what they were and it wasn't fair to him. Sure he was willing to wait but he wasn't sure anymore.

"Ana you say you love me but your actions say something completely different. You mean a lot to me and i would risk everything for you. But after this. How can i trust you and Rollins together? What happens if you get upset and he's the only one around to cheer you up."

"So this is it? This one mistake has damned me for life?"

"Thats not what i said. You have to see where i'm coming from. You kissed my best friend. For six months all i've wanted is us to be is ok. And for a few days i thought we were."

"I know. And thats my fault. I didn't know what i wanted and strung you along. I wasn't fair to you. But when everything was wrong with me you were always there. You were the one i wanted to hold me and tell me everything was ok. I'm sorry for betraying your trust." Once Roman determined that they weren't going to be hostile he dragged Seth out of the room.

"It will take a while for things to get back to the way it was."

"Maybe we should start over. Start out as friends and maybe when the time is right."

"Maybe." Dean walked into his room and sat on his bed. Putting his head in his hands he took a few deep breaths. Roman walked in and sat next to him.

"Are you alright?"

"No."

"Everything will be ok. Seth is gonna have his own room for a while. He wants to give you and Ana space."

"Should i forgive her?"

Roman sighed. He was disappointed in them but he was glad that they came clean even though he had to be a little forceful. "For now Dean you need to focus on yourself. You have a big match at Wrestlemania and that's what you have to focus on."

"I miss her. And i shouldn't."

"Its okay to miss her. She has been a big part of your life this past year. And i think you guys will work through it but the timing isn't right. She has her championship match and you have yours with Taker. Focus on you on and she will focus on herself. Start out as friends and let things happen naturally. And if you need me i'll be here."

 **So the truth came out and Dean is hurt and confused. I hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you think. Love ya!**


	56. Good News

Wrestlemania week was in full swing. The shield haven't seen each other since the eventful night a few weeks ago. Each one of them busy with their own hectic schedules. Ana has been practicing with the Bellas, Dean has been training with Mark, and Seth and Roman have been training for their matches. Wrestlemania access was crowded with fans and superstars alike. Ana was playing xbox with some of the kids. Of course they were playing a WWE game.

"Baby girl!"

Ana looked behind her and saw the boys walking up to her. The kid she was playing with started cheering indicating he had won. Smiling Ana gave him a high five and autographed something for him before he ran off in joy. Turning back to the guys she hugged Roman and stopped in her tracks as she looked at both Seth and Dean.

"Hey guys!"

"Trying to beat little kids at video games darlin?"

"Yeah. its not working out to much though. These kids have to much time on their hands these days."

"Wanna go get some food?" The boys laughed as Ana nodded quickly.

"You boys excited for your matches?"

"Your dad is pretty intense when it comes to Wrestlemania."

"well he does have a reputation to keep even though brock and you know who beat him." Ana sent Roman a playful glare which he returned.

"what about you darlin?"

"me and the Bellas have been training and Jeff has helped a little." they all got some food and sat down.

"hear anything from Vince yet?"

"no not yet."

"he's not gonna fire you Ana."

"how do you know Dean?"

"because it doesn't make sense on why he would."

"still. It's the thought." Ana excused herself as she walked away from the table.

Once she was out of earshot Seth and Roman looked at Dean "what?"

"spill. Now." the boys were curious on why Dean was hell bent on convincing Ana that Vince wasn't going to fire her.

"he's not going to fire her. He only said that because it says it in her contract that he is the only one with that power."

"how do you know that?"

"because when I asked for her to be brought up i met with Vince. We know how Hunter can be. I did it to protect her." the guys were surprised. Sure they knew Dean was the one who asked for her but they didn't know he went that far.

"why won't you just tell her that?"

"because its it's not going to help our current situation. Besides she's been fighting harder. She'll need that in her title match."

The boys went quiet as Ana walked back over. Sitting down she looked at them suspiciously. "what did you three do now?"

"nothing!" the boys said the same time.

"liars."

"so little faith darlin."

The Shield were chilling in the hotel room. For the most part the whole 'starting over' thing was working out pretty well. Things were still a little awkward but they were getting through it. Seth was in the kitchen eating. Again. Dean was finishing up a shower while Roman and Ana were watching tv.

"darlin can you come here?" rolling her eyes Ana got up and walked into the bathroom where Dean was attempting to shave.

"what do you need?"

"well it seems that I cut myself. Mind helping me out?"

Grabbing a wet rag Ana started cleaning up Dean's face. "you know you are perfectly capable to do this yourself."

"yet here you are."

"just don't want me getting up to be pointless." the pair stood in silence as Dean attempted to shave around Ana.

"how's everything been?"

"good. It's been going good." Ana stepped away as she finished up and Dean wiped off his face.

"that's good. how's the fertility thing going?"

Ana smiled. "docs say if it keeps going the way it is I should be able to have a baby with little to no risk."

Dean smiled and spun Ana around causing her to laugh. "that's fantastic darlin!"

Realizing the position they were in they both quickly stepped away from each other. "thanks Dean."

 **Wrestlemania is coming up and things seem to be looking up for the group and maybe even Ana and Dean! Updates will be slow the next couple of days due to some health issues. But I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think! Love ya guys!**


	57. Boo Boos and Kisses

The days leading up to Wrestlemania were eventful To say the least. The awkward tension was starting to get to Ana and Dean. So what is the best way to get rid of the awkward? According to Dean its argue. Any and every little thing they argued about while Seth and Roman watched and laughed about how ridiculous the arguments were. It was almost like nothing has changed. All of them were in the locker room getting ready. Dean was currently in the bathroom and Ana was waiting impatiently. She still had to get changed and Dean was taking longer than she does.

Banging on the door Ana heard Dean groan. "Hurry it up Ambrose! Save your makeup for later!"

"You're just jealous that i'm prettier than you are darlin!"

"Yeah absolutely freakin gorgeous now get out of the damn bathroom!"

Dean swung the door open and walked out on his boxers making Ana roll her eyes. "All that time in there and you didn't even get dressed?"

"You can't rush perfection darlin."

"If we waited for you to get perfect we'd all be dead." pushing past him Ana shut the door before he could retaliate.

Seth and Roman were on the couch laughing and Dean just rolled his eyes before getting dressed. At first the arguing did annoy them but after a while they just had to laugh since Ana always seemed to come out on top. Roman let Ana know that they were gonna head to catering before walking out. Ana's match was before the guys and they were excited to see it. Dean may have been the most excited. The Bellas soon joined the guys and even John asked to join.

Ana and John haven't spoken since their confrontation back when Dean returned. Its not that she was still mad at John its just that she has had a lot on her mind and she forgot. The group all stood when they heard yelling coming from the hall. Following the noise they all stopped in their tracks as they watched Ana taking on Alexa and Mickie. The Bellas acted first and went and tried to break them up. The boys soon joined in. Roman and Seth held Alexa and Mickie while Dean held Ana back.

"Easy Ana."

Dean wrapped an arm around her waist as she fought to get free. She wasn't finished with them yet. Ana fought against Dean as he pulled her away. Once he got her away from everyone he let her go. Pushing the hair out of her face Dean sighed seeing the busted lip and cut cheek.

"What the hell happened?" pulling her into the nearest bathroom he grabbed a paper towel and got it wet before cleaning her cuts.

"I was stretching and getting ready for my match when Mickie walked up to me and distracted me while Alexa attacked me from behind."

"What did i tell you about taking on the locker room by yourself?"

"I get it from you." Dean smiled but stayed quiet.

"How bad is it?"

"Not to bad. Won't need stitches. Just might hurt to smile and what not."

They stayed quiet as Dean finished up cleaning up her face. Throwing away the trash Dean took Ana's face in his hands inspecting his work. Running his thumb over her cheek right under the cut caused her to flinch slightly. Looking into Ana's eyes Dean leaned in capturing her lips with his.

 **Hey guys! I'm back for tonight at least. Still working on my health. Its not getting better but its not getting worse so thats a plus. Anyways! Ana and Dean getting a little close towards the end! Hope you guys enjoy and i love ya!**


	58. Working Through It

Slowly they both pulled away. "I'm sorry Ana."

"no its.. its ok." They both stood there quietly. Neither one of them knew what to do or say. Ana didn't like the uncomfortable silence. Not being able to take the silence Ana started to walk out but Dean grabbed her hand.

"Don't leave."

"We have nothing to say Dean."

"I do." Ana turned around and Deans grip tightened. Multiple emotions flashed across his face as he stared at the floor. Squeezing his hand caused Dean to look up at Ana.

"Take your time Dean."

"For weeks we've been dancing around this Ana. we take two steps closer then fifteen back. If we keep doing this we're going to get hurt even more and things are finally looking up for you. You have your first championship match. First wrestlemania moment. You can have a family. And i don't want to be in the way of that."

Its almost like Dean has resorted back to when they first met. He cares but he doesn't feel good enough. Stepping closer Ana made Dean look at her. "You won't get in the way of that. I don't want to experience any of that without you. If it wasn't for you i wouldn't be here. I would have quit when shit hit the fan with Randy. You helped me get through it. None of this would be possible without you Jon."

"Ana I'm the reason you were in that mess with Randy. I knew it was gonna happen but I didn't care."

"what do you mean?"

"when you were brought up Randy found out that it was because of me. He told me to stay away from you. That if I refused he would make me regret it. That's why he made you choose that night. He was so sure that you would choose him." Dean felt guilty that He was responsible for their friendship Going up in Smoke but that's not what Ana thought.

"he made that decision Dean not you. And I'm glad you didn't listen. This past year with you has been the best time of my life. Even with all of our rough patches. We both have grown so much and I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world."

"we're not good for each other Ana."

"I'm not letting you walk away this time Jonathan. You may not see the good in is but I can. Sure we have rough moments but we work through them. That's why we work. That's why we're good for each other."

"We don't give up on each other."

"Exactly. We don't give up. So please… don't give up."

Dean smiled and wiped a few tears off Ana's face. "I won't give up darlin."

Ana hugged Dean and he held her close. It felt good to have her in his arms again. Sadly it was short lived when Ana was called to the curtain. Kissing her head Dean let her go as she walked away. Meeting up with the guys they gave him a weird look because the of grin on his face.

"what's got you so happy?"

"Nothin."

The boys gave him a weird look before turning their attention back to the TV. Brendon Urie stood on the stage as Ana's theme started playing.

' _ **I'm taking back the crown  
I'm all dressed up and naked  
I see what's mine and take it (Finders keepers, losers weepers)  
Oh yeah  
The crown  
So close I can taste it!'**_

 **So how have you guys been? Hope you are having an ever so wonderful day! I'm in a fantastic mood! I got to see my family yesterday after almost 6 months apart! Anyways!**

 **Here is another chapter for you guys! I hope you enjoy! Love ya!**


	59. We Are The Champions

"And Introducing the challenger! From Austin Texas! Ana Calaway!" Ana walked out on stage smiling as bright as can be. Brendon walked down to the ring with her and held the ropes open. Once the music cut off Brendon gave her a hug and told her to kick some ass before disappearing backstage.

Stretching, Ana watched as Alexa did her grand entrance with Mickie at her side. The both of them were bruised and beaten. Ana smiled proudly at the damage she did. The bell rung and they locked up. Alexa shoved Ana away and smacked her. Holding her cheek Ana slowly looked at her. Running towards Alexa she grabbed her by the hair as Alexa clung to the ropes. The ref got to a count of 3 before Ana let go and backed up.

But she went after Alexa again only for Mickie to pull her out of the ring. Rolling her eyes Ana backed up before running forward and flipping over the top rope knocking over Alexa and Mickie. Holding her back in pain Ana slowly stood up before turning her attention to Mickie. She knew she had to take care of her to have any chance at winning this fight.

Ana chased Mickie around the outside of the ring before grabbing ahold of her hair and whipping her into the ring post. The crowd cheered as Mickie's head bounced off the metal. Ana then turned her attention to Alexa who was watching on with big eyes. She could see the wheels turning in Ana's as she walked closer. Alexa knew they shouldn't have attacked her before the match but Mickie insisted that it was the best way to ensure that she could keep her title.

"Please! Please! You can have the title just don't hurt me!" Ana laughed at Alexa's failed attempt to beg. Before Ana could get her hands on her Alexa took off running. Sighing Ana chased after her only to get tripped and hitting her face off the steps. The crowd and everyone watched backstage as Ana held her face practically withering in pain.

Alexa watched from the ring smirking in success but her smirk quickly faded when she noticed that the ref wasn't counting. Fuming, she shoved him back demanding answers. "Its falls count anywhere. Vince made a last minute decision after the match started."

Yelling out in frustration Alexa rolled out of the ring and grabbed Ana by the hair yanking her up to her feet as she still had a firm hold on her face. "I'm finishing this! This is my title! And no one can take it from me! Not you! And not Vince McMa-"

The crowd flinched and cheered as Ana managed to get ahold of some chain, punching Alexa in the head. Both women fell and the ref rolled out of the ring and got into position.

"1...2...3!"

' _ **I'm taking back the crown  
I'm all dressed up and naked  
I see what's mine and take it (Finders keepers, losers weepers)  
Oh yeah  
The crown  
So close I can taste it!'**_

"Here is your winner and _new_ WWE Raw Women's Champion! Ana Calaway!" the ref handed her the title before kneeling down to check on her. She had a firm hold on her left eye with blood slipping between her fingers. The ref started to call for medics but Ana waved him off. Slowly getting to her feet Ana looked down at the title in her hand. Over a year of obstacles and heartbreak lead her to this moment. It may not be as impressive at her dads but she was now 1-0 at wrestlemania and champion. Smiling to herself she could only hope that one day she will pass her fathers streak. Raising her championship in the air she soaked in the cheers and chants of 'you deserve it' before making her way backstage.

Walking through the curtain doctors were waiting for her. They rushed her to the trainer's room even though she assured them that she was fine. She had Tom turn on the tv to watch the show since she had to get stitches and a bunch of other tests.

"Well Ana i estimate maybe 4 or 5 stitches. Then i'd like to conduct a vision test."

"How bad is it?"

"Well from what i can see you have swelling and bruising around the cut and a black eye." using a little flashlight he checked her eye before sighing. "popped blood vessels. It will cause irritation and possible loss of eyesight but it won't be permanent."

Ana stiffened. "Loss of eyesight? i've never heard of that happening from a simple popped blood vessel."

"Well its not a simple injury Ana. you suffered severe trauma to your eye. Its not something to get worked up about. Just don't rub your eye and it should be healed up in a week or so."

Nodding, Ana prepared herself for the stitches. This time she didn't have the boys to keep her mind occupied. Once everything was said and done Ana was exhausted. Thanking Tom she went to the locker room and grabbed her stuff before making her way to the hotel. She wanted to stay and wait for the boys but she couldn't. Once she was at the hotel she dropped her bags off before going into the bathroom to get a bath.

Sitting with her knees up to her chest Ana felt herself start to relax but cringed at the headache she had. She cringed and groaned when someone knocked on the door. "You ok in there darlin?"

"Peachy."

Dean walked in before quickly shutting the door. Turning around he sighed as he watched Ana rub her head trying to alieve the pain. "Need some painkillers?"

"No. i just need you. Please." the bathroom was quiet with only the sound of Dean removing his clothes before getting in behind Ana. leaning back she sighed happily. Dean smiled before wrapping his arms around her.

"You know i'm proud of you darlin. And a little jealous." he spoke quietly.

"Why's that?"

"Well you won the title. Which you deserve. But i think you are more badass than me now."

Ana laughed before kissing his hand. "I'm not that badass. I haven't hugged and kissed a barbed wire bat yet."

"Thats not being badass." he kissed her head. "Thats being insane."

"Well i love you for it."

 **Hey guys! Long time no see! My health is back to like 90 percent! I just got a cold now but hey i'm a glass half full kinda gal! Anyways here is another chapter for you hope you enjoy!**


	60. Day After

"welcome to Monday night raw ladies and gentleman! I'm michael Cole joined by Corey Graves and tonight is buzzing after Wrestlemania last night! Not only did we crown a new Raw Womens Champion but we got to see a dream match of Triple H and Batista versus Dean Ambrose and The Undertaker!"

Ana was backstage watching the beginning of the show. At the mention of the championship she looked next to her smiling slightly as the belt rested on the bench. She still had a killer headache and not that she would tell anyone but her eyesight has been getting worse. But she refused to say anything in fear that Hunter would make her give up the title. A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts as she got up and answered the door. A sad smile formed as she looked at the man in front of her.

"What do you need Seth?" she was happy to see him. He had kept his distance since the whole incident, only hanging out with her when the rest of the guys were around. She really did miss playing video games with him.

"I need a favor."

Stepping to the side she let him walk in before shutting the door. Sitting back on the bench she looked at him in curiosity. "What is it?"

"There's this girl, i've liked her for some time now but i don't know how to tell her." Ana smiled as Seth's cheeks turned slightly pink.

"Ok well tell me what you like about her."

Seth sat across from her as he started listing things off. "She's funny, smart, stubborn, strong, breathtakingly beautiful."

The more he listed off the bigger Anas smile got. "The only advice i can give you Seth is to just tell her how you feel. Maybe ask her on a date."

"Could you do it for me?"

"Sure. who is it?"

Seth blushed more before practically mumbling. "Becky."

Ana jumped up squealing in delight. "Really?! Oh my god!"

Ana agreed to help seth out. As seth was leaving Dean was walking in and he gave a suspicious look towards his brother who was still blushing. Walking into the locker room he noticed the broght smile on Anas face.

"What was that darlin?"

"Oh just helping seth with a small favor." Dean narrowed his eyes at her. "Oh don't look at me like that. He was asking me help him ask this girl out he likes."

"It wasn't you was it?"

Ana face palmed wincing at the contact before looking up at Dean. "no. and even if he did i would have to politely turn him down."

A small smirk graced Deans face as he stepped towards Ana causing her to narrow her eyes at him this time and step back. "And why is that darlin?"

"You know why Ambrose." another step forward, another step back.

"I think you'll need to explain it to me."

Deciding to play his game she tilted her head slightly. "Because someone already has my attention."

"And who would that be?" by now Ana was up against the wall trapped by Deans arms.

"Well… he's pretty tall, muscular, has this very attractive beard, short hair and these peircing blue eyes. You may know him. He goes by a few names. The Lunatic Fringe, Jon Moxley, Dean Ambrose, Jonathan Good." Ana smiled sweetly up at him.

The smirk was in full effect as Dean put his hands on her hips and rested his forehead on hers. "I think i might have to beat him up."

Ana wrapped her arms around his neck and bit her lip before Dean captured her lips with his. Bending down Dean lifted Ana up by her thighs causing her to giggle as she wrapped her legs around his waist. The kiss was gentle, taking in consideration of Anas cut but still held passion and emotion. They both pulled away when they needed air.

"And you say you don't get jealous."

"I wasn't jealous darlin."

"Liar."

"there is no reason to be jealous. You're mine."

"Oh is that so?"

Setting Ana down Dean dug around in his pocket before pulling something out. "This has been in my pocket since you threw it at me." looking at his hand she saw the promise ring that she missed.

"You didn't have to keep it."

"No i did. Because i knew one day id give it back to you."

"How?"

"Because after everything happened i tried to stop loving you. How could you love me after what i did? But trying not to love you made me love you more. I wanted you in my life and i was going to do what i could to get you back. Even Mox missed you."

it was quiet as Dean slipped the ring back on her finger but this time it was on the left hand and Ana swore her heart stopped.


	61. Amen

"Dean it goes on the right hand. Left signifies engagement."

"I know. One day i promise you that i'm gonna marry you." Dean's voice was quiet as if he was afraid she was going to reject him.

"Then i'll be anxiously waiting for that day." Ana smiled sweetly at Dean as he pulled her close. Just being able to hold her in his arms whenever he wanted gave him a sense of ease.

"How has Mox been? Not causing to much trouble?"

"No he hasn't come out much since we attacked the guys."

Snuggling into his chest Ana took a deep breath. "Why did you do it? Attack them?"

Ana felt Dean's grip tighten a little as he sighed. "Me and Mox didn't really like the plan that we had. Taking on the Wyatts and the Authority? It wasn't smart. You still would have ended up with those freaks, so i let Mox take control and do the thing i couldn't do. Protect you and betray my family. If the shield was gone so was our rivalry therefore Hunter's need to have you switch sides was gone."

"I never thought of it like that. It was a good idea but maybe not the best approach."

Dean chuckled quietly. "Mox was never known for the best approach darlin."

"Yeah he always does have to be a pain in the ass."

Dean poked her side causing her to squirm and try to wiggle out of his grip before glaring at him. "Better watch what you say princess."

"Or what?" ana challenged with a smirk.

Roman was walking backstage when he heard someone running. Turning around he saw Ana running at him as fast as she could. "You alright baby girl?"

"No he's gonna eat me!" she yelled before hiding behind him.

"Who?" but before she could answer Dean ran up to him.

"I'm guessing Ana is behind you?"

Roman nodded and chuckled. "What did she do?"

Ana's eyes widened as Dean told Roman that she was making fun of the shield. Before Roman could turn around she took off again. Turning the corner she saw John sitting in the far corner of catering. Without a second thought she ran over and hid behind him.

"Whatever happens i'm not here."

"You got it kiddo." Ana hid behind John holding in her laughs as she watched the guys walk around before walking out of catering. Once she was sure that they were gone she sat at the table.

"Thanks."

"Terrorizing the guys?"

"Always." They sat in silence for a few minutes while Ana played with her hands. Its been a few months since they last talked. "How have you been?"

"I've been good. Been focusing on acting and what not."

"Any good movies i gotta look out for?"

John shook his head. "I don't do horror movies. Thats more of your forte."

"Yeah but i don't think i'll be doing any more movies anytime soon."

"Did you not like it?"

Ana shrugged. She wouldn't say she hated it or anything she just enjoyed wrestling more. "Wrestling is more my thing. But if it is a marvel movie i might have to consider it."

"Well we all can't be good at everything."

"Amen to that."

 **Here is another chapter for you lovely people! I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!**


	62. Perfect

Dean and Roman were walking around backstage after chasing Ana towards John. They were more than happy to help John fix his friendship. And by happy to help, Roman was happy to help he just made Dean participate. Looking over at Dean, Roman could tell he was still in a good mood from last night.

"So are you gonna tell me what's got you so happy?" Dean went to go talk but Roman cut him off. "And dont say nothing either."

"Me and Ana are back together."

"That's great man! I mean I knew you two would get back together eventually."

Dean looked at his brother. "How did you know? Especially after everything that happened."

"Like I said Dean. She still loves you. When you pretty much just disappeared she did everything she could to make sure you were taking care of yourself."

It made sense to Dean now. His mom was always on the phone but she would never tell him who she was talking to. It made him happy that Ana cared about him that much. He just wished he showed her the same care during that time.

"Once we work on things I'm gonna properly as her to marry me."

"Properly?"

"I kinda asked kinda told her in the locker room that I was going to marry her."

Roman chuckled and shook his head. "Only you man."

The guys laughter died down when the Bellas ran up to them. The guy gave them a confused look while they tried to catch their breaths. After a second they stood up straight. "You guys need to come with us its Ana."

The air turned tense as the guys went stiff. Dean stepped forward. "What happened?"

"Just come on."

The girls took off running and the guys followed close behind. Once they got to the women's locker room the guys pushed past the girls and slammed open the door. Ana was sitting on the bench with John on one side and the doc on the other. Dean knelt in front of her grabbing her hands.

"Ana, Darlin what happened?"

"Nothing. Just lost my balance and fell." Dean looked from Ana to John. John sighed in disapproval.

"She tripped over a chair that was right in front of her. She claims it wasn't there."

Dean looked back at Ana. "darlin are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"Doc?"

"Miss. Calaway has some slight bruising but other than that she seems fine. But i don't want her fighting tonight."

After a while everyone except Dean left the locker room. Ana was changing so they could head back to the hotel. Dean noticed how she held everything to the right of her.

"You got a problem with your eye?"

"No. why?" Ana looked back at him.

"You're holding everything to your right. What's going on?"

Ana sighed and sat next to him giving him a weak smile. "Last night the doc told me that since what happened to my eye was traumatic that ummm... i could lose my eyesight on occasion."

"Darlin. Why didn't you tell Roman, me, or even Seth? We can help."

"I didn't want anyone to know. Telling you guys would make it real. What if i lose it permently?"

"Hey hey hey." kneeling in front of Ana he made her look at him. "Don't start thinking like that. I know you better than i know myself. Once you start thinking like that you're gonna drive yourself crazy."

"Maybe i am crazy."

"Sweetheart if you're crazy then we are perfect for each other."

"Perfect huh?" Ana giggled before leaning close and whispering in his ear. "How about you show me how perfect back at the hotel."


	63. Awkward

The next morning Ana stretched as she started to wake up, a small smile formed on her face as she rolled over to look at the man laying next to her. Dean was laying on his stomach, face buried in the pillow practically hugging the pillow to death. Her eyes roamed his body. She did have to admit that she enjoyed the muscles he was able to put on while he was gone. He was the perfect mix of muscle and chub and that's what she loved about him. He didn't care about being this super buff bodybuilder he was just him.

"Mornin darlin." Dean's voice was gruff but his eyes stayed shut.

"Morning Jon."

His brows furrowed. "Mmm… don't call me that."

"Why?"

"Cause its hot."

Rolling her eyes she nudged him causing him to wrap an arm around her and pull her close. Both relaxed in each others embrace. They stayed like this for almost an hour before they decided to think about getting up.

"What do we wanna do today?" Dean asked as he ran a hand through Ana's hair as her head rested on his chest.

"Lay naked and ignore all of our responsibilities."

"You know i like the way you think."

Ana giggled and looked up at him. "You only like it because it involves you being naked."

"Nooo." kissing her head he smiled down at her. "I like it because it involves _you_ being naked."

The pair laughed before falling into a comfortable silence.

~Dean's POV~

"How's the eye?"

"Hurts and its a little blurry but good."

Sitting up i took a good look at her eye. To me it looked like it was getting worse. Running my thumb over her cut i watched as she smiled that bright beautiful smile she has. I strived to make her smile. It was something i missed greatly after we split. I remember the night i showed up at her room slightly buzzed crying my eyes out. Nights before that i got no sleep all i could think about was her frown, tear stained cheeks, the broken look in her eyes. The look that i caused and it killed me. I promised to never hurt her and that ate away at me.

But this right here is my second chance and i don't plan on messing it up. Id be stupid to. "Why don't you go get a bath started and i'll be in, in a minute."

"Why are you being so romantic?" she narrowed her eyes at me causing me to smirk.

"You have so little faith in me darlin. I just wanna spend some quality time with you."

"If you wanna spend quality time with me bring me a cup of coffee." Sitting up i grabbed a pair of sweats, slipping them on mumbling Women under my breath. Ana must have heard me because she sat up, put her hands on my shoulders and kissed my neck.

"Women huh? I guess i'll take my business elsewhere."

Tackling her to the bed she started laughing as i laid on top of her but careful not to hurt her. "Oh you are not getting out of this sweetheart."

"Oh is that so? Prove it."

Our laughs died down when i brought her into a passionate kiss. Things were just getting good when the bedroom door opened. I used my body to cover hers as i looked back to the door. Roman and Joelle stood in the door. Roman knew, i could tell by the look on his face he knew what was going on. Thankfully Joelle didn't.

"JoJo lets let uncle Dean and auntie Ana wake up a little. They'll be out soon."

When the door shut me and Ana looked at each other and busted out laughing. That could have been bad.

 **That would have been very very awkward. But let me know what you guys think!**


	64. Date

A few minutes later both Dean and Ana walked out of their room freshly showered. Joelle ran up to them hugging them both.

"Uncle Dean are you and Auntie Ana done cuddling now?" Ana hid her smile as Dean glared at Roman who just shrugged.

"Yeah kiddo we're done cuddling now."

Smiling Jo looked over at Roman. "Daddy can i ask her now?"

Roman nodded and JoJo walked up to Ana giving her, her best puppy dog eyes. Ana knelt down and smiled. "And what do you need to ask me sweetheart?"

"If me, you, Nikki and Brie can go to the park!"

"Hmmm.. the park you say? That does sound like a lot of fun."

JoJo's smile got huge in hope that Ana was gonna say yes. "Pretty please Auntie?"

"Sure! Lets go see if we can find them!"

JoJo hugged Roman and Dean goodbye while Ana kissed Dean causing JoJo to stick her tongue out in disgust. "Yuck!"

Once the girls were out of the room Dean sat next to Roman who was giving him the dad look. "What?"

"I'm taking it as you gave her the Dean special treatment?"

Dean mocked offence before rolling his eyes. "If you must know it was her idea. The first time."

"Doesn't it seem a little rushed? I mean you just got back together."

"True but we have been in a relationship for over a year technically."

Roman nodded in understanding. Its not that he was against them being involved in that way he just doesn't want to see them hurt again. They are both family and seeing them in the pain that they endured after they split damn near killed him. Dean on the other hand was happy that his brother was still looking out for him after everything that happened. The one thing he cherished more than his relationship with Ana is Roman. He helped him control Moxley, calmed him down. Roman was family but he wasn't taking anything away from Seth it was just that was a relationship that he would have to work on after everything that happened between them.

Both men were brought out of their thoughts when someone knocked on the door. Dean held out his hand telling roman he would get it before walking over to the door and opening it, freezing when he saw Seth standing there. He hasnt seen much of Seth since him and Ana kissed and he was thankful for it since he needed time to calm down. Stepping to the side Seth walked in and was greeted with a hug from Roman.

"Hey man! Long time no see!"

"Yeah. figured space was a good idea." Seth tensed up when Dean pulled him into a bro hug since normal hugs weren't his thing as Dean would like to say. Smiling Roman joined in on the hug causing both Seth and Dean to groan.

"Come on man no chick flick moments." Dean grumbled causing Roman to laugh and let go, Seth following soon after. The guys decided since JoJo was with Ana they would have a 'guy' day. Meaning watch whatever sport is on tv and drink beer.

Ana and JoJo just reached the twins room and both knocked on the door loudly. Ana rolled her eyes hearing a few curses and mumblings that they were coming. Nikki opened the door and her sour attitude did a 180 when she saw the girls standing there with grins on their faces.

"Nikki!" JoJo yelled before hugging Nikki causing her to laugh.

"Hey beautiful! I haven't seen you in so long!"

"Nikki who's at the door?" Brie yelled from further into the room.

"Why don't you move your lazy butt and come see!" Ana yelled back. Soon Brie was at the door smiling and hugging Ana and JoJo.

"What are you lovely ladies up to?" Nikki questioned.

"We are going to the park and i want you to come!" JoJo beamed up at them. They couldn't say no to that face.

They made one last stop before heading to the park. Once they were there JoJo was playing with a bunch of other kids while the twins, Ana and Becky sat on a bench. Ana promised she'd help Seth get Becky and she had the perfect plan.

"Thanks for inviting me. I needed out of that room. Charlotte is killing me." the girls laughed at Becky's confession.

"Its no problem. Everyone needs a little fresh air. I'm surprised you haven't suffocated in all that ego." Ana joked. Normally Ana wasn't a fan of talking behind people's back but Charlotte is the one person she really doesn't like. She flaunts her father in peoples faces and expects respect in return but thats not how that works.

"Tell me bout it. I swear if i had a hall of fame father and i acted the way she does she'd kill me." all the girls nodded in agreement.

JoJo ran up to them and pulled Ana by the hand towards the swings. The twins nudged each other smiling while Becky was a little surprised. She knew that kids were a tough subject for Ana but it was cute seeing her with Roman's daughter.

"She would make a great mom one day."

"Definitely. Just gotta hope Dean can make it happen. We need a little Ana running around!"

A few minutes later JoJo and Ana ran up to the girls. Ana sat on the bench acting like she was worn out telling JoJo that she won. "Aunt Becky?"

"Yeah kiddo?"

"Will you go on a date with my uncle Seth?" Shock and surprise appeared on all the girls faces except Ana who was hiding a smile.

"A date? And what should i wear on this date?" Becky asked after she recovered, leaning forward slightly.

"Something very pretty! He will pick you up at 8!"

"8 huh? I guess i should go find something to wear and get ready."

"We'll help!" the twins said standing.

The three girls hugged Ana and JoJo before saying bye and leaving. Ana and Jo high fived before walking away from the park. Ana was gonna let Jo pick out where they are going to have their date. Walking by a frozen yogurt store they went in and got some for themselves, Roman and Dean. Jo chose this place for their date. After getting their treats they made their way back to the hotel.

Walking into the hotel room Jo ran to the ouch handing Roman his yogurt. Ana smiled seeing her three boys hanging out again before handing Dean his treat and giving him a kiss. Seth pouted.

"Wheres mine?" Dean glared at him while Jo gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I was talking about frozen yogurt. But thank you Pipsqueak."

Ana winked at Jo causing her to giggle while the boys looked at them in suspicion. "Uncle Seth we didn't get you any because then you wouldn't be hungry for your date!"

"M-my date?" Roman and Dean snickered as Jo nodded happily.

"You and Aunt Becky have a date at 8 at the frozen yogurt place!" Seth looked up at Ana who smiled and shrugged.

"What can i say? I brought in the big guns."

Smiling Seth jumped up, picking up Jo and spinning her around causing her to laugh. After he set her down he hugged Ana and kissed her cheek. "Thank you so much Ana!"

"Don't thank me! It was all Jo!"

Seth ran out of the room happier than they have seen him in a long time. The girls sat next to their boys and Dean pulled Ana close kissing her head. "I love you darlin."

"Love you too Deano."

 **Hey guys. Do y'all still enjoy this story or should i give this one a break for a while? Let me know but until then enjoy!**


	65. AN

p dir="ltr"I was in an accident while driving to visit my grandma and I hydroplaned and hit the guardrail on the passenger side going 70. I bounced off the rail and hit the guardrail on the driver's side pinning me into the car. I was rushed to the hospital because I did not remember the car coming to a stop and I had hit my head on the steering wheel. I walked away with a concussion, bruised and broken ribs, a sprained wrist and various bruises on my body. I'm with my family and I'm resting. I dont know when I'll update again. /p 


	66. This Means War

That night Dean was laying in bed waiting for Ana who in his mind was taking way to long in the bathroom. "Darlin you ok in there?"

"Yeah. i'm currently sitting on the toilet waiting for my eyesight to come back."

Dean sighed as he got up and went into the bathroom and sure enough she was sitting casually on the toilet with a small pout on her face. Bending down Dean scooped her up in his arms earning a small squeak from her. Walking into the bedroom Dean gently set her down on the bed.

"You know you could have asked Darlin."

"I know. I just hate it."

Dean laid next to her pulling her into his side. "I know. I hate it to. I don't like seeing you like this."

The room went quiet and Dean noticed Ana was playing with her lip. Something she has a tendency of doing when she's lost in thought. Dean poked her side causing her to jump lightly and glare at him.

"Whatcha thinking about dollface?"

"Nothin."

"Liar."

Ana gasped and smacked his arm. "Am not."

"Yeah you are. You play with your lip when you think."

Ana looked up at him. "I do?"

"Mhm. just like you look up at me with those big puppy eyes when you are curious. Now don't change the subject. What were you thinking about?"

"Kids." Dean looked down at her in curiosity.

"Kids huh?"

"Its just spending time with JoJo today made me hopeful. You know."

Ana was scared that she might scare Dean away. She knew he wasn't a big kids guy just for the fact that he didn't have those parental figures in his life. "Kids sound pretty good darlin. But we have time for that."

"I know."

"But that doesn't mean we can't practice how to make kids." Dean mumbled before kissing Ana's neck.

Ana rolled her eyes and giggled. "I think you're addicted."

"Not addicted. Just like finishing things i start." he reminded her how their morning started.

"Auntie Ana… Uncle Dean…" Dean jumped up and looked at the open bedroom door where JoJo was standing in her pjs and holding her teddy bear.

Ana sat up. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

"Can i sleep in here? Daddy is giving me nightmares."

Ana patted the spot next to her and Jo climbed up into the bed. "What is he doing?"

"Snoring." Jo mumbled with a yawn.

Ana and Dean shared a look, letting each other know that they are not gonna let him live this one down. "Yeah princess you can sleep in here."

Ana could tell Dean was sour about being interrupted _again_. The three of them laid down. Ana held Jo close while Dean had his arms around Ana. all of them fell into a peaceful sleep with smiles on their faces.

"Welcome to Monday Night Raw ladies and gentleman! I'm Michael Cole and along side me is Corey Graves! And we have an action packed night tonight! Last week our new Raw women's champion Ana Calaway was nowhere to be seen. From what we found out she had suffered an injury at wrestlemania preventing her from competing."

"Cole you saw her hit her face off the corner of those steel steps. Shes lucky she didn't get a concussion. She deserved the week off to soak in her new championship."

"Most would agree with you corey but the authority doesn't. This is what they had to say at the end of the night last monday."

Everyone's attention was turned to the titon tron as they replayed what happened last week.

 _Flashback_

 _The authority stood in the center of the ring, obviously very unhappy. Triple H grabbed a mic and stepped forward. "It has come to my attention that our newest champion is nowhere to be seen tonight. Apparently she had been injured during her match last night and decided to keep it to herself. Behavior like that is unacceptable. So either she shows up next week and competes or she will face the consequences."_

 _End flashback_

' _ **I'm taking back the crown  
I'm all dressed up and naked  
I see what's mine and take it (Finders keepers, losers weepers)  
Oh yeah  
The crown  
So close I can taste it!'**_

The crowd erupted into cheers as Ana walked out on stage with her belt on her shoulder. A serious expression on her face showed that she meant business as she walked down the ramp, grabbing a mic before getting into the ring. Ana waited patiently until the crowd quieted down before getting down to business.

"You know i thought the authority was passed all this. This arguing back and forth ended at wrestlemania when my father and my boyfriend beat them in less than 10 minutes. But now i see that they will always be cowards. Talking trash when no one is around to defend themselves. Well guess what. I'm here now and i want you to walk down to this ring and say everything to my face."

Ana did her best to hide a satisfied smirk as the authorities music started to play. However the smirk quickly disappeared when only Stephanie walked out. Both women refused to break eye contact as they stood face to face.

"Your boobs have gotten smaller Hunter."

"Cut the jokes Ana. you failed to inform us that you were injured and unable to compete after wrestlemania. You're lucky you still have your championship."

"Let me guess.. You wanna strip me of the title, fine me, oooh maybe even suspend me. Let me put something straight Steph. I haven't violated a damn rule. If you wanna take this title you're going to have to pry it from my dead body. And i have something for Hunter." Ana kicked Stephanie in the gut before hitting her with a pedigree.

Grabbing her title she quickly rolled out of the ring and hopped the barricade as Hunter ran down to the ring. Everyone watched wondering if Ana just started her own war with the authority.

 **Hey guys hope you enjoy this new chapter! Let me know what you think!**


	67. Legacy

Walking backstage Ana was met with 3 disapproving looks. Dean, Roman, and Seth all waited patiently for an explanation since all three of them are aware of her situation.

"You can stop looking at me like that. Everything went as planned."

"You could barely walk on your own 2 days ago without tripping over something. You shouldn't push yourself." Of course Roman was the sensible one.

"Listen guys, I'm happy that you are all concerned about me but I'm ok. I know my limits and I know how to be careful. You three taught me to never sit back and let people walk over me."

"We get that tot but what if you're out there and your eyesight goes? What will you do then?"

"Then I'll figure it out. This is something I need to do on my own."

Dean who had been silent the entire time finally stepped forward. "You don't have to do anything on your own. That's why we're here."

"That's the thing Dean. I appreciate all the help and love and support you guys have given me since I got called up but I haven't done a damn thing on my own since I got here. I need to prove it to myself that I don't need help to make it. I don't want my legacy to be the girl who always had the shield or daddy fighting her battles for me. I need to prove it to myself that I can take care of myself."

The boys were at a loss for words for a moment before Roman spoke up. "You beat Randy."

"You won the elimination chamber." Seth added quickly before Dean gave another example.

"You became Raw Women's champion at wrestlemania."

"I had help all those times. I wouldn't have gotten that match with Randy if it wasn't for you guys. I wouldn't have won at Elimination chamber if it wasn't for my dad. I would have passed out from fear. And if it wasn't for Vince I would have been counted out at wrestlemania. I'm not asking for the world guys. I'm just asking to let me do what I need to do... alone."

Giving them a small sad smile, Ana made her way to the womens locker room. She hoped the guys didn't take it to heart. She just needed to prove it to herself.

The rest of the night was uneventful. The boys competed in their matches and did their promos. All Ana had planned for the night was sending a message to the Authority. She decided to hit the gym and train up a little. Since wrestlemania she has pretty much been on bed rest per the guys orders so she hasn't been able to train like she usually does.

"What did that punching bag ever do to you?" Ana jumped before quickly turning around. She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't hear anyone come in.

"Jesus christ Jeff you can't go sneaking up on people like that." It took a second to register what she just said before her eyes widened. "Jeff? What are you doing here?"

"Just stopping by. I like looking at the talent occasionally. Figured I'd see how you were doing."

"How'd you know I was here?" She was curious how he could find her since no one knew she was here.

"Dean said you might be here. Said something about preparing for war. Can you four ever stay out of trouble?"

"Stay out of trouble with those three around? No way. But this time its actually all me. They aren't involved."

Jeff nodded in understanding. He worked Ana for years and she has always hated help. It didn't surprise him that she was fighting this battle alone.

"No one will blame you If you have help. In a business like this, having help is the best thing for you."

"I get that but I don't want my legacy to be that."

The pair got into the ring to spare like old times. The blocked hits trying to get the other to the mat. Jeff learned that this is the best way to get Ana to listen. In the ring is when her head is the most clear.

"You already have a legacy. You just haven't noticed it yet."

"What? The Undertaker's daughter?" Ana landed a hit to Jeff's chest pushing him back.

"No. You are the first woman to join the shield. You are the leader of the women's revolution. You are the woman who fights men and women alike. Ana your legacy is breaking boundaries and proving to everyone that you can do damn near everything."

"What if I don't believe that? What if I _cant_ believe that?" Jeff took this opportunity to sweep her legs out from under her and pin her to the mat.

"Then you surround yourself with people who do and they will help you believe."

Jeff took the time to observe her face to see what she was feeling. She looked tired and her face practically screamed self doubt. Helping her up, he pulled her into a hug.

"You can fight this battle by yourself and we will all support you. But if you ever need help we are always here."

"Thank you."

"Of course. Now go get some rest."

Quietly walking into the hotel room Ana stopped when she heard muffled talking and... giggling?


	68. Teasee

Walking further into the hotel room Ana was confused since the boys preferred to be alone after a show to calm down and relax. Plus it was later in the night since Ana got carried away at the gym. The giggling got louder and Ana froze. It was definitely a female.

"You gotta be quiet princess. We don't Want to wake him." Dean's voice was quiet. Walking towards the bedroom Ana stopped at the sight in front of her.

 **This is a little teaser for you guys. I'm currently moving 9 hours away from Kentucky so I figured I'd give you something to look forward to when I get settled down and I'm able to finish the chapter.**


	69. Wild Samoan

Dean and Jo stood in Roman's room with his phone recording, both trying to hold in their laughs. Clearing his throat Dean started to talk in the worst Australian accent Ana has ever heard.

"We are here in the wilds of the hotel. Me and my fellow explorer JoJo here have come across the very rare and very dangerous wild samoan. JoJo explain to us how you came across such a beast."

Trying to hold back a giggle, JoJo talked in a whisper trying not to wake up Roman. "I was sleeping in my camp when I heard something enter my tent. I stayed quiet so I wouldn't scare it then when it started snoring I made my escape."

"This beasts punch is almost strong enough to kill a man. Let's take a closer look." Ana had to suppress her own laugh when JoJo and Dean put the camera right in Roman's face.

"Oi' this is one ugly beast." That was all it took for Dean and JoJo to burst out laughing causing Roman to stir. The pair were giggling like little school girls as they ran out of the room just as Roman sat up.

"What's going on?" Roman was barely awake as he looked around the room before his eyes landed on Ana.

"Sorry Ro. I didn't Mean to wake you. I was just checking up on everyone before I went to bed."

Roman laid back down. "Oh ok.. goodnight." Before Ana could say anything Roman was already passed out.

Ana walked out of the room laughing and shaking her head. She had no idea where Dean and Jo ran off to so she decided to get into the shower and ready for bed. After her shower Ana looked in the mirror, her face now clear of makeup. The bruise has started to fade into an ugly yellow. It looked like someone drew on her face with a highlighter. Sighing in frustration she walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey darlin."

"Hey. wheres JoJo?"

"With Seth and Becky. They wanted to give us a break." Dean walked over to Ana and wrapped his arms around her waist. "That and we really need to talk about this whole authority thing."

Ana sighed. "Dean. there isn't anything to talk about."

"You're not gonna like this but you need to hear it. If you do this alone darlin you are gonna get hurt. And if you get hurt i'm not gonna have a job because i will kill Hunter."

Rolling her eyes, Ana wrapped her arms around his neck. "Don't be so overdramatic."

"Its my job. A man protects his wife."

"You know I'm starting to think you don't Understand the whole husband wife thing." Dean rolled his eyes as Ana giggled.

"Sweetheart you should know by now that I have my own rules." Dean pulled Ana into a loving kiss. Before tossing her onto the bed holding back his laughter as she glared at him.

"Asshole."

"Bite me."

 **Hey guys I know this chapter isn't that long and I apologize but I hope you enjoy.**


	70. One Condition

At Raw Ana was sitting in catering with Dean, Seth, and Becky who were all laughing at the video Dean recorded of Roman. Dean was nice enough to send the video to most of his contacts and Ana graciously shared it on Twitter for the world to see. The group got quiet as Roman walked up to them with a confused look on his face.

"What's wrong big guy? You look lost." Ana said sweetly acting completely innocent.

"Everyone I've talked to has laughed at me and I don't Know why."

Ana sighed and waved him over. "Come here and let me make sure you don't Have anything on your face."

Roman sat down next to Ana. She has never seen him so confused and it was hard not to laugh. As Ana was "looking" over his face Dean started the video which drew Roman's attention. Snatching the phone out of Dean's hand and watched the phone closely.

Everyone watched Roman's face to see any kind of reaction but his face was emotionless. Ana and Dean shared a slightly worried look before Roman started laughing.

"That's pretty funny man. I wondered why JoJo was calling me the wild samoan."

"So you're not mad at Dean?"

"Oh no I'm definitely gonna fight him. See you out there man." With one last smile Roman handed Dean his phone back before walking off.

Ana smirked at Dean. "You are so Dead."

"Shut up." Dean shot back.

"Make me."

Seth and Becky both ooo'ed. Dean glared at her as she smiled. "You don't wanna go there darlin. We both know how this is gonna end."

"Yep. With you getting your ass kicked." Anna stood up and went to go find Roman.

Finding him in the locker room she walked in and sat next to him. "Whatcha need baby girl?"

"Can I be on your team to fight Dean?"

"I figured you'd wanna be in his corner."

Ana shook her head. "I've always wanted to have a match with Dean. I figured it would be fun."

"I think I can make that happen."

"Ladies and gentlemen I have just been informed that there is going to be another match for you tonight and it starts right now. Introducing first!"

' _I'm taking back the crown  
I'm all dressed up and naked  
I see what's mine and take it (Finders keepers, losers weepers)  
Oh yeah  
The crown  
So close I can taste it!'_

"Being accompanied by Roman Reigns! From Austin Texas! She is the Raw Women's champion, Ana Calaway!"

Ana walked out with her title raised high and a proud smile on her face. And of course Roman looked mean and intimidating as always. The pair stood in the far corner of the ring watching the stage as they quietly talked and strategized while Ana stretched and hyped herself up.

"And her opponent!"

 _'Sierra_

 _Hotel_

 _India_

 _Echo_

 _Lima_

 _Delta_

 _Shield's_

"From Cincinnati Ohio! The Lunatic Fringe, Dean Ambrose!"

"Oh my god Corey! Ana is fighting Ambrose!" Michael Cole exclaimed in a mixture of shock and excitement.

"This is insanity Cole! Ambrose is almost a foot taller and has over 100 pounds on the poor girl."

Roman and Ana smiled happily at the sour look on Dean's face. Ana handed Roman her title before he got out of the ring.

"You got this baby girl!"

"Thanks Ro boat!" Ana smiled at her friend before turning around coming nose to nose with Dean which actually made her jump.

"Are you really sure you wanna do this darlin?"

"Scared you'll lose Ambrose?"

Dean smirked. "I think we both know who will be lying on their back."

"Then do I get a good luck kiss?"

Rolling his eyes Dean gave her a kiss. The crowd awe'd then cheered when Ana quickly rolled Dean up for a pin.

"1!.. 2!.."

Dean kicked out and looked up at Ana with wide eyes and she was just smiling at him.

"Cole I don't Think Dean was expecting Ana to use a tactic like that!"

"Definitely not! But the universe loved it!" Dean and Ana circled each other before locking up. Dean easily overpowered her.

"I don't Wanna hurt you darlin." Ana squirmed her way out of the hold and threw Dean into the corner.

"Please Deano." Dean blocked Ana's forearm.

"On one condition." Ana flipped Dean onto the mat.

"What?"

"Marry me."

 **I'm just gonna leave this one here. ;) hope y'all enjoy and let me know what you think!**


	71. Will You Marry Me?

Ana froze letting Dean pull her down to the mat and pin her. Her carefree attitude was gone as she was caught off guard. "What?"

"I never thought this day would happen. For years I have had a negative opinion about myself and thought that I didn't need or want anyone. Then you gave me that famous attitude of yours on your first day and I fell in love. I don't see myself with anyone but you darlin. Will you marry me?" Dean's eyes were full of hope and worry.

Tears welled up in Ana's eyes as she nodded frantically. Smiling, Dean pulled them both up and grabbed her hand sliding the ring on her finger. Looking at the ring a small gasp escaped her lips. "Its beautiful…"

"I'm glad you like it cause I stood in that store for like 6 hours and I didn't Know what to get and I was terrified you wouldn't like it. Then this old couple helped me pick it out." Dean was cut off when Ana pulled him into a kiss.

"Oh my god Corey I think…. I think Dean just proposed!"

"It looks that way Cole. And here comes a few superstars."

Ana and Dean groaned when Roman pulled the both into a hug quickly followed by all of their friends. Once everyone let go, Seth grabbed a mic and he had the biggest grin on his face.

"Let's hear it for the future Mr. And Mrs. Ambrose!"

Everyone cheered while Ana hid her face in Dean's chest. She felt his chest vibrate with laughter. The cheers quickly died down causing Ana to look up only for a bigger smile to form on her face as her dad walked down the ramp with Michelle.

Ana watched as he dad went straight up to Dean with an emotionless face and she could see the worry in Dean's eyes.

"You're gonna take care of her? Cherish her? Honor her?"

Dean took a deep breath before nodding. "Yes sir."

Mark held out his hand and Dean gladly shook it. "Welcome to the family."

At the hotel that night Ana was laying in bed while Dean was at the gym blowing off adrenaline as he put it. The smile hasn't left her face all night and she had the girls pinch her to see if she was sleeping. Never in a million years did she think she was ever going to get married. She always thought that she would be too busy for a relationship or she was afraid that they would use her to get to her dad.

Never in a million years did she think that she would fall in love with Jonathan Good. Thinking back to her debut, she was actually kinda annoyed with him interrupting John and having the audacity to kiss her cheek.

She smiled at that memory. That was the night that their relationship started to blossom only they didn't Know it yet. Their relationship has had highs and lows. Good memories and bad.

"Whatcha thinking about darlin?"

Ana jumped, snapping out of her thoughts before looking up at Dean who looks like he just got out of the shower. "The night I met you."

Laying down he pulled her over to him letting her lay her head on his chest. "What about it?"

"Just how much you annoyed me."

"What could I have possibly done to annoy you?" He feigned hurt.

"You kissed my cheek."

A quiet, tired chuckle filled the quiet room. "Yeah that wasn't the plan but I couldn't help it. You looked cute trying to act tough."

"I wasn't acting tough. I was annoyed that your little posse interrupted."

Dean looked down at her in amusement. "My little posse huh? You are apart of that little posse."

"Yeah and I made you guys better."

"And how did you do that sunshine?"

"At least now one member of the shield is attractive." Ana groaned as Dean squeezed her in a bear hug.

The pair fell into silence as they relaxed. Dean watched as Ana played with her ring. "You like it darlin?"

"You did good Dean. Its beautiful. You and that old couple chose good."

"I'm sorry if it wasn't romantic. I had a plan in my head but I obviously couldn't wait."

"Wrestling means everything to us. I couldn't think of a more perfect proposal."

They both felt sleep start to take over. "I love you darlin."

"I love you too Deano."

 **Soooooo what did y'all think? I hope you enjoyed. And don't Forget to comment! Love ya!**


	72. Insecure

Dean woke with a start to an empty bed. Groaning he ran a hand over his face before reaching for his phone. He flinched at the bright light before reading the time.

"Two in the morning?"

Sitting up he sighed feeling the cold sheets of Ana's side. Throwing the blankets off, Dean shuffled to the living room seeing Ana curled up on the couch.

"Darlin?" When she didn't Answer he walked over and knelt in front of her sleeping figure, her phone held tight between her ear and shoulder. "Ana?"

Ana's eyes slowly opened at Dean's gentle shake. "Hey… what are you doing up?"

"I woke up and you weren't there. Why are you sleeping out here darlin?" He didn't Mention his nightmare not wanting to ruin her serenity.

"I was on the phone with my dad and I must have fallen asleep."

A small smile found it's way into Dean's face. "Will you come back to bed? I can't Sleep without you.."

A tired giggle escaped Ana's lips. "Will you carry me?"

"You are lucky I love you." Dean joked but picked Ana up anyways ignoring her smartass remarks and carried back to the room.

Setting Ana on the bed she quickly climbed under the covers with Dean following close behind. A smile pulled on Ana's lips as Dean wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head on her chest. Dean would never admit it but he loved to cuddle and occasionally he liked being the little spoon. Ana ran her fingers through Dean's slowly growing hair happy that it was starting to grow back so she could play with it.

"I love you Mrs. Good." Dean mumbled slowly drifting to sleep.

"And I love you Mr. Good."

 **MORNING**

"Ow fuck! Stupid stove!"

That's all Ana heard when she woke up that morning. She sadly left the warmth and comfort of the bed and walked into the smoke filled kitchen. There Dean stood making breakfast… or well trying to.

"What are you doing?" Ana asked startling Dean before saving what was left of breakfast.

"I was trying to surprise you with breakfast."

"I appreciate it but you and cooking g does not end well."

Dean looked down wanting to hide his embarrassment. Noticing the change in his demeanor Ana put her hands on his cheeks, lifting his head so he was looking her in the eye. Ana was concerned not used to this shy, reserved, embarrassed Dean.

"What's going on Dean?"

"Nothing." He said a little to quick.

"Don't Lie to me Jonathan Good. Something is on your mind."

"I don't Deserve you darlin. I'm this crazy Lunatic who could snap at any minute and hurt you. I don't Know how to be this loving husband and one day be a fantastic dad."

Ana led them to their room not wanting the boys to Interrupt. She knew Dean needed privacy to talk about this since he didn't Share his insecurities often.

"You mean the lunatic Moxley who refuses to touch me because I'm yours? The same Moxley who wanted to end the Authority and every person who thought of causing me harm?"

Ana took Dean's hands in hers. It hurt her to see him like this. He thought so little of himself sometimes when he shouldn't.

"And you already are the husband I need you to be. You have been that man since day one. And no matter how much we argue and say we hate each other we always find a way to work through it and make it back to each other somehow. Before you came into my life I thought I was gonna be a crazy cat lady. But no you walked into my life with a cocky smirk on your face that i wanted to slap off."

"But what if we have kids? I didn't have a dad.. I don't Know how to be a father…"

"Yes you do. You don't Need a dad to know what to do Jon. I've watched you with Jojo and you are natural. You're a kid at heart and you're perfect.

Dean pulled Ana into a hug, burying his face in the crook of her neck but not before she saw the tears in his eyes. Ana fought back her own tears as she hugged Dean tight. This man was perfect to her she just wished she knew a way to prove it to him.

 **What about that fluffy chapter? I hope y'all enjoy!**


End file.
